Fais un Voeu, la reprise
by EldaThren
Summary: Harry a appris la prophétie et il ne croit pas qu'un étudiant puisse vaincre Voldemort. Il décide donc que s'il doit mourir, il va vivre avant. Reprise de la Traduction de Gidro.
1. Préambule

Bonjour à tous !

J'ai découvert il y a quelque temps l'exellente histoire « Fais un vœux » de Gidro, traduction de « Make a wish » de Rorschach's Blot, inspiré du monde de JKR.

Le résumé de l'auteur : Harry a appris la prophétie et il ne croit pas qu'un étudiant puisse vaincre Voldemort. Il décide donc que s'il doit mourir, il va vivre avant.

Donc une histoire post cinquième année, un voyage à travers l'europe, une course poursuite entre Harry, les aurors et les mangemorts, parsemé de nombreux personnages originaux, de situations comiques….

Cependant, aucun nouveau chapitre depuis décembre dernier….

Ayant pas mal de temps libre et une attente à tuer, je me lance ! Bien sûr, si une telle reprise existe déjà ou si le traducteur original reprend la traduction, cette histoire sera supprimée.

Je ne garantie pas la perfection de la traduction, du respect des jeux de mots ainsi que la qualité des tournures de phrase ou de ma grammaire, mais si cela vous dérange trop, rien ne vous empêche de fermer cette page !

A ce propos, je suis à la recherche d'un/une correcteur/correctrice, donc, bonne âme se signaler !

Attention, ceci n'est qu'une reprise de la traduction à partir du chapitre 19. Vous pourrez trouver les chapitres précédents à l'adresse suivante :

s/6448898/1/Fais_un_voeu

Ainsi que l'histoire originale a celui-ci :

s/2318355/1/

Maintenant, bonne lecture à tous !

Thren


	2. Chapitre 19 Retour sur le front Anglais

Disclaimer : Naturellement, tout appartient à JRK ou à Rorschach's Blot et je ne fais que poursuivre le travail de girdo en attendant son retour…

Avertissement: Vous ne devez utiliser que des Portoloins ayant été faits par un fabricant de Portoloin habilité, de préférence un qui ne veut pas vous tuer.

Retour sur le front anglais

-« Oui? » La vieille femme regarda soupçonneuse par l'entrebâillement d'une porte entrouverte.

-« Mme Londubat? » demanda un homme en robe bizarrement formelles. « Mon nom est Hans Schisler, je suis le conseiller juridique de l'ambassade d'Autriche, et j'ai un cadeau pour vous et votre petit-fils. »

-« Je suppose que vous pouvez prouver que vous êtes celui que vous prétendez être et que ce n'est pas un truc pour tuer mon petit-fils? » La vieille femme rangea sa baguette, « c'était une technique très utilisé durant la dernière guerre et je ne vais pas Lui donner à une autre chance. »

-«Je comprends, madame, » l'homme lui remis des papiers officiels. «Je suis également prêt à vous remettre ma baguette pour la durée de notre rencontre si cela était une de votre exigence pour que celle-ci ait lieu. »

-« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire», la vieille femme se recula et ouvrit la porte pour lui permettre d'entrée, « Je vous en pris, entrez donc »

-« Je vous remercie madame. » l'homme hocha la tête, en tendant une grande enveloppe brune. «Au nom de la Nation de l'Autriche et ses citoyens magiques, je suis heureux de vous présenter ceci au nom de votre petit-fils. »

-«Qu'est ce que ceci? » Demanda la Grand-mère de Neville avec un froncement de sourcils comme elle examinait le contenu de l'enveloppe. «Cela ressemblent à des photos d'un tas d'Aurors essuyant une flaque de peinture rouge.»

-« Forensics a déterminé que la « peinture rouge » dans ces photos ait tout ce qui reste des Lestrange. » L'assistant sourit: «J'aurais souhaité que mon ministère puisse s'en attribuer le mérite, mais je crains que tout ce que nous ayont fait, c'est le nettoyage. »

-«Vous êtes certain qu'ils sont morts? » Les mains de la femme se mirent à trembler, « s'il vous plaît dites moi que vous en êtes absolument certain. »

-« Certain à cent pour cent, » Hans hocha la tête. «Ils sont morts, les monstres qui ont fait ces choses terribles à votre famille ont été éliminés. »

-« Merci, » la vieille femme refusant de détacher ses yeux de ces photos macabres. « Qui a fait cela? »

-« Ils étaient la quatrième équipe de mangemorts envoyée pour tuer un homme nommé Black au cours de sa visite en Autriche, » Hans dû lutter pour garder son expression neutre. « Il a capturé un des groupes et l'a remis à la justice magique, les deux autres, il les a éliminés d'une façon pour le moins….créatives. Pour une raison quelconque, il semble avoir été contrarié par les Lestrange. »

-« Black? » La vieille femme fit une pause, «c'était le nom de jeune fille de Bellatrix. Pourquoi un Black aurait envie de faire ... quelque chose comme ceci à l'un des siens? »

-« Ce Black n'ai peut être pas lié à elle, » Hans haussa les épaules. « Les rapports indiquent qu'il a tué un certain nombre de Mangemorts à travers l'Europe, il a aussi pratiquement éliminé les puristes de sang de l'Allemagne. »

-«Je vois», la vieille femme hocha la tête. « Je suppose que cela pourrait également être un homme qui aime à suivre les anciennes coutumes. »

-« Quelles anciennes coutumes? »

-« Bellatrix était comme un chien enragé, » le visage de la vieille femme se tordit en un sourire. « Et on dit que c'est la responsabilité d'un homme de tuer son propre chien, qu'on n'abandonne pas cette responsabilité à quelqu'un d'autre, que ce n'est pas quelque chose qui puisse être « sous traité ». Certaines familles avaient l'habitude de croire la même chose, que c'était leur responsabilité de s'occuperd'un de leurs membres devenu enragé. «

-« Je ne serais pas surpris si votre idée s'avérait exact Madame », Hans hocha la tête respectueusement. « La rumeur veut que M. Black soit vieux ... très vieux. »

-«Je vois», la vieille femme hocha la tête. « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je crains qu'il n'y ai certaines choses que je doive faire personnellement ... »

-« Et je dois vraiment retourner à l'ambassade, » Hans hocha la tête en saisissant l'allusion. «Au revoir Madame, Que la fortune soit en votre demeure. »

-« Merci, » La Grand-mère de Neville escorta l'homme à la porte et le regarda partir. Elle tourna ensuite des talons, rentra dans la maison et jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans sa cheminée. « Alastor, j'ai besoin de vous parler. »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Augusta? » Le visage de l'homme balafré apparue, « avez-vous besoin de quelque chose? »

-« Ils sont morts, » le visage de la vieille femme s'éclaira. « Tous les trois sont morts. »

-« Qu'est-il arrivé? » Maugrey visage était devenu inexpressif, « avez-vous fait quelque chose? »

-« Non, » Son sourire refusait de quitter son visage. « Ils avaient projeté une attaque contre un sorcier nommé Black et il les a tous tués, un représentant de l'ambassade d'Autriche m'a apporté des photos. »

-« Black? » les sourcils de Maugrey firent un bond, « Pourriez-vous me montrer ces photos? »

-« Si vous voulez, » consentit la vielle femme. « Mais je veux les récupérer, je pense les encadrer. »

-« Il n'est pas sain de vivre dans le passé comme ceci Augusta, » soupira Maugrey.

-« Je pourrais dire la même chose de vous Alastor, »répondit la vieille femme. «Prenez les photos, mais ramenez les moi. »

-«Je le ferais Augusta, » dit Maugrey en hochant la tête, tout en prenant l'enveloppe.

-«Au revoir Alastor »

-«Au revoir Augusta, » Maugrey s'écarta du feu et passa quelques instants à regarder les photographies. « J'imagine qu'il était d'humeur créative, » marmonna Maugrey pour lui-même.

Toutes ces pensées furent écourtées par un autre visage dans la cheminée. « Maugrey, êtes-vous là? » demanda Remus avec précaution.

-«Je suis là, » confirma le vieil auror. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

-« Nous avons une réunion d'urgence, » répondit calmement le loup-garou. « Rogue a quelque chose dont il souhaite nous informer. »

« Bon, » Maugrey hocha la tête. « Si vous ôtez votre tête de mon foyer, alors je pourrais venir. »

Maugrey franchi la cheminée et laisser son œil magique rechercher des menaces potentielles, « que c'est qui se passe ici ? »

-«Severus a quelque chose qu'il aimerait nous dire, » sourit Dumbledore. «Avec votre permission, je voudrais l'entendre."

-« Bien, » Moody pris un siège.

-«Severus?" sourit Dumbledore.

-« Les Lestrange ont disparu, » Rogue ne pris pas la peine de se lever. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est furieux et il a été obligé de se rabattre sur les nouvelles recrues. »

Maugrey se mit à rire, « j'parie que c'est pas ce à quoi ils attendaient quand ils l'ont rejoint. »

-« Alastor s'il vous plaît, » tenta Dumbledore pour désamorcer la situation. « Ceci est important, nous devons commencer à enquêter sur ... »

-« Ne vous embêtez pas, » interrompis Maugrey. « Ils sont morts. »

-« Etes-vous sûr? » Dumbledore perdis son attitude de grand-père et devint très sérieux.

-«Aussi sûr que l'on peut l'être au vue des informations dont je dispose, » Maugrey ouvrit l'enveloppe et fit tomber les photographies sur la table. « Ils ressemblent à ça maintenant."

-« Qu'est-il arrivé? » Dumbledore regarda les photos en état de choc, horrifié.

-« Black », répondit tranquillement Maugrey. « Ils sont allés le tuer, et ma conjecture est qu'il n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec eux sur le sujet. »

-«Je vois,» dit Dumbledore en hochant la tête. « Savez-vous où M. Black est en ce moment? »

-«J'en ai une assez bonne idée, » répondit Maugrey, approuvant de la tête. « Pourquoi? »

-«Je voudrais que vous gardiez un œil à lui, peut-être même lui parler." Dit Dumbledore en abaissant les photographies, « Je n'aime pas savoir si peu sur un homme qui est capable de faire cela. »

-« Je ne peux pas, » dit Maugrey, levant la main. « J'ai bien dit ne pas le pouvoir, non le vouloir, je parlais à une amie du Ministère Autrichien la nuit dernière. Je voulais avoir une idée de ce qui se passait et mon amie n'a rien voulu me dire, je la connais depuis quarante ans et la seule chose que j'ai apprise était que Black a fait quelque chose pour eux qui les a rendu ses débiteurs. »

-«Avez-vous une idée de ce que ça pourrait-être? » Demanda Molly avec un froncement de sourcils du à une réflexion intense.

-« J'ai bien une idée, » Dit Maugrey en hochant la tête. « Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux partager avec tout le monde ici, si vous savez de quoi je parle alors vous comprenez pourquoi, et si vous le savez pas alors il vaut mieux que vous ne sachiez jamais. »

-« Merci Alastor, » Dumbledore prit la parole. « Quelqu'un d'autre a quelque chose à ajouter? »

IIIIIIIIII

-«LUNA»

-«PAPA»

-«LUNA»

-«PAPA»

-«LUNA»

-«PAPA»

-«LUNA»

-«PAPA»

-«LUNA»

-«PAPA»

-«LUNA»

-«PAPA»

-«LUNA»

-«PAPA»

-«LUNA»

-«PAPA»

-« LU... Je suis désolé, mais ce n'est tout simplement pas la même sans les canards."

-«Je suis désolé Papa," Luna tapota son bras avec bienveillance. "Mais tu sais bien que l'homme à la boutique ne veux plus nous en vendre un seul depuis l'incident ...».

-«Je suppose», soupira-t-il. « Peut-être que nous pourrions avoir des oies?"

-« Il m'a dit qu'il ne nous vendra pas d'oies non plus, » Luna fronça les sourcils. «Certaines personnes sont tellement étroites d'esprit parfois. »

-« Je sais, et c'est pourquoi j'ai une autre mission pour toi. »

-« Qu'est-ce c'est Papa ? » demanda Luna, ragaillardie, « as-tu enfin obtenu l'adresse du grand entrepôt des chaussettes perdues ? Ou la preuve de l'existence des Gnomes des Caleçons ? » _(ndt : Attention, le traducteur renie toute implication dans l'état de choc des lecteurs !)_

-« Non, rien de si important, je le crains. » dit le père de Luna, secouant la tête: «Je veux que tu écrives quelques histoires sur les centres d'intérêt personnels de M. Black." »

-« Mais papa, » Protesta Luna . «Je voulais une chance d'écrire de véritables articles ! »

-« Je sais Chérie, » dit son père en hochant la tête. "Mais je crains que je n'ai pas de vraies nouvelles à signaler, et ces histoires centres d'intérêt de M. été très populaire."

-«Qu'a-t-il fait de nouveau, Père?" demanda Luna, essayant de trouver le bon côté des choses, « a-t-il découvert la preuve qu'une autre espèce existe? »

-« Je crains que non, »le père de Luna secoua la tête. « Juste quelques groupes de Mangemorts en Autriche. »

-« Je ne vais pas lâcher l'affaire papa," Luna hocha la tête. "Peut-être que si nous avions une photo d'un canard?"

-« Je crains que nous ne serions pas capable de réussir le grand numéro de danse final dans ce cas," soupira-t-il. « Mais je suis sûr que nous allons trouver une solution. »

IIIIIIIIII

-« Tombés dans une embuscade et tués dites-vous? »Demanda l'homme derrière le comptoir de la boutique de Portoloin avec un froncement de sourcils, «Je crains que votre garantie ne couvre pas cela. »

-« Le Dark Lord _(ndt 2)_ est d'un avis différent _(ndt 1)_… » Essaya de menacer l'un des jeunes Mangemorts.

-« Vraiment? » L'homme à l'allure ringarde luttait avec difficulté pour réprimer son rire, «bien, je suppose que si le Seigneur des Ténèbres supplie _(ndt 1)_ alors il serait impoli d'être en désaccord. »

-« C'est vrai, »Le Mangemort hocha la tête. «Les gens qui sont en désaccord avec Lui ont tendance à disparaître ...».

-« Seulement ... »

-« Seulement quoi? »

-« Je pensais que vous travailliez pour le ministère? » Le vendeur de Portoloin semblait ne jamais s'être autant amusé, « c'est ce que vous m'aviez dit en tout cas. »

-« Euh ... » balbutia le mangemort , «Nous travaillons pour le Ministère. Le ministre aime bien quand nous nous référons à lui comme ... Snark Board? » _(ndt 2)_

-«Snark Board ? » Le vendeur Portoloin fronça les sourcils, semblant penser que tous les décès avaient affectés la qualité des recrues. « J'aurais pu jurer que vous aviez dit Dark Lord. »

-« Non, vous avez dû mal comprendre. » dit te mangemort avec l'air fier de lui, « J'ai dit Snark Board. »

-« Ok, » acquiesça le vendeur de Portoloin en haussant les épaules. « Pourquoi y a-t-il eut une embuscade si vous travaillez pour le ministère? »

- «Parce que ... » le Mangemort cessa de réfléchir, les choses étaient si difficiles maintenant que le cercle intérieur avait été réduit. « C'est un mot de code du ministère pour accident ? » Proposa-t-il.

-« Oh, » le vendeur Portoloin hocha la tête. « Si c'était un accident, votre garantie est valable, avez-vous un ticket de caisse ? »

-« Un ticket de caisse ? » demanda le Mangemort « Quel ticket de caisse ? »

-« Vous avez besoin d'un ticket de caisse pour obtenir une garantie complète, » expliqua le vendeur. « A moins bien sûr que vous ne soyez prêt à accepter le remboursement sous forme de crédit en magasin? »

-« Euh, ouais, on va faire ça. »

-« Ok, » le commerçant hocha la tête. « J'ai eu quelques charmes expérimentaux que je voulais essayer de toutes façons."

-« Quels charmes expérimentaux ? » Demanda le mangemort, soupçonneux.

-« Oh, juste quelques charmes que j'ai trouvé pour vous empêcher de mourir dans un autre accident bizarre et improbable. »

-« Oh," le Mangemort hocha la tête. « Tout va bien dans ce cas. »

IIIIIIIIII

« Apporte-lui juste la lettre Hedwige,»plaida Hermione. « Tu m'as vu l'écrire, donc tu sais qu'il n'a pas de sorts de traçage. »

Le hibou hulula tristement, mais refusa de bouger.

"Allons Hedwige, » Hermione essaya de raisonner l'oiseau. « Je veux juste qu'il sache que je suis inquiete pour lui et Ron a dit qu'aucun autre hibou ne pourrait le trouver, je sais que tu pourrais le faire. »

Le hibou eut un autre hululement mélancolique.

-« Je suis désolé Hedwige, » Hermione se mit à caresser les plumes du hibou. « Je ne voulais pas laisser entendre que je croyais que tu essaies délibérément de te dérober à tes responsabilités, je suis juste inquiète pour Harry et cela me fait dire des choses inconsidérées. »

La chouette fit un hululement qui sonnait un peu moins déprimé.

-« Pourquoi ne pas faire un peu de lecture? » suggéra - Hermione, « j'ai plusieurs nouveaux livres sur les Sortilèges et la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Pourquoi ne pas regarder dans ceux-là pour voir s'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose que nous pourrions utiliser pour aider Harry quand il reviendra ? »

IIIIIIIIII

Harry se réveilla en retard le lendemain matin et commença à emballer ses affaires, l'Autriche était super et rien d'étrange ou dangereux ne s'était passé, mais il commençait à penser qu'il était temps d'avancer. Bien que rester au même endroit pour le reste des vacances soit tentant, il ne pouvait pas se forcer à rester quand il y avait encore de nouveaux endroits à voir et tant de choses à faire. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si il allait avoir l'occasion de le faire plus tard durant sa vie. Prenant son sac sur l'épaule, Harry jeta un dernier regard autour de la piéce et sourit. C'était agréable d'avoir une chance de se détendre et profiter de la paix pour changer, il ne doutait pas que sa prochaine destination ne serait pas aussi calme... Cependant, il pouvait toujours garder espoir de trouver mieux….

NdA: J'ai presque eu envie que Voldie envoie plusieurs équipes après les Lestrange, de sorte que la machine à boissons explose et quand les aurors arrivent, ils trouvent une salle pleine de Mangemorts morts, mais j'ai décidé que c'en était assez. Ce chapitre a surtout consisté à faire le point sur ce qui arrive à tous le monde en Angleterre, que cela vous plaise ou non. Prochaine destination de Harry, la Hongrie.

NdT 1 : Un jeu de mot difficile à rendre en français entre to beg to differ (être en désaccord) et to beg (supplier)

NdT 2 : Un jeu sur la sonnorité similaire entre Dark Lord (Seigneur des Ténébres) et Snark Board (Bureau du Snark ?). Bref, j'ai laissé en anglais pour que la suite soit plus clair….

A bientôt pour la suite, une semaine pour la suite…


	3. Chapitre 20 Magyar à Pointes

Disclaimer : Bien sûr, rien n'est à moi… C'est pas juste ….

Avertissement (nda): Ce ne sont pas les chapitres que vous attendiez.

Magyar à Pointes

-« Si je ne vous l'ai pas dit une fois, je vous l'ai dit mille fois ! » cria le Professeur tandis que lui et son assistante sortait de leur hangar. « Le Rose n'est pas une bonne couleur pour notre Zeppelin ! »

-« Mais j'aime le Rose ! »lui cria en retour Henchgirl. "Et si je ne peux pas obtenir le rose alors je veux le vert."

-« Ce ne sera pas … » La réplique du Professeur fut interrompue par le bruit de plusieurs personnes s'éclaircissant la voix, « qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

-« Nous voulions simplement ... discuter du fait que vous ayez décidé d'utiliser turbines à disques Tesla pour alimenter un de vos dirigeables. » dit l'une d'elle, brandissant une impressionnante pipe d'un air menaçant, «Nous pensons que ce serait une bonne idée si vous repensiez à cela."

-« Ouais, »approuva un autre membre du groupe. «Les gens qui ont des dirigeables fonctionnant avec des turbines à disques Tesla sont victimes d'accidents par ici. »

-«Braves gens, » commença le Professeur, un peu agacé que sa dispute avec Henchgirl ait été interrompue. «Je n'aurais jamais imaginé d'alimenter un dirigeable avec une turbine à disques Tesla, parce que l'idée même est pure folie. »

-« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce hangar ? »Demanda sarcastiquement le premier, «Ca ressemble bien à un dirigeable pour moi. »

-« Ah, une erreur courante. » Le professeur hocha la tête, « ce n'est pas un dirigeable. Il s'agit d'un zeppelin. »

-« Oh, » Le premier homme hocha la tête. « Dans ce cas, nous n'avons plus de problème avec vous, à moins que ... »

-«A moins que ? » reprit Henchgirl.

-« A moins que vous n'ayez l'intention de l'armer avec des mitraillettes Sten, » termina le deuxième. « Si vous êtes ... »

-« Pourquoi devrions-nous faire quelque chose d'aussi bête ? » Henchgirl était consternée, « Pour qui nous prenez vous ? »

-« Nous sommes désolés pour ce malentendu, » le premier homme donna un sourire invisible. "Bonne chance avec votre zeppelin."

-« Merci, » répondirent le Professeur et Henchgirl.

-« Quelles aimables personnes ! » fit remarquer le Professeur.

-« Je le pensais justement, » convint Henchgirl. « Maintenant, comme je le disais, si je ne peux pas avoir le rose alors je veux le vert. »

« Vous n'obtiendrez pas gain de cause !», cria le Professeur. « L'argent est la couleur des zeppelins et d'argent sera le notre ! »

IIIIIIIIII

Harry sortit de son hôtel et passa plusieurs heures errant dans les quartiers magiques de Vienne, avant que son envie de voyager ne le pousse à trouver un endroit pour acheter un moyen de transport vers sa prochaine destination.

-«Bonjour, » salua le commerçant, hochant la tête. « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

-« J'espérais obtenir un Portoloin pour la Hongrie," Harry haussa les épaules. « On m'a dit que je pourrais trouver quelque chose ici. »

-« Je crains que la préparation d'un Portoloin pour la Hongrie ne soit tout à fait impossible», le commerçant leva la main. « Non parce que je m'y oppose, mais à cause des protections que les Hongrois ont mises en place autour de leur pays. »

-« Qu'est-il arrivé ? » l'interrogea Harry en s'installant confortablement.

-« Comme vous le savez peut-être, la Hongrie est un pays qui a enduré de nombreux épreuves." Le commerçant soupira, « Après la première guerre mondiale, les autorités moldues ont décidé de découper le pays en plusieurs petites nations comme punition pour avoir eut la malchance choisir le côté des perdants. »

-« Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec la situation actuelle ? » demanda Harry avec un froncement de sourcil de curiosité.

-« Une cabale de magiciens a réussi à avoir vent de la division imminente et a décidé de faire ce qu'ils pouvaient pour sauver autant de leur territoire qu'ils le pouvaient. » Le commerçant eut un sourire mauvais, « Tout allait bien pour la majorité des équipes françaises de sorciers chargées du déplacement des frontières et de la collecte des réparations de guerre jusqu'au jour où une équipe voulut utiliser un portoloin vers l'intérieur du pays et se retrouva bien loin de la cible prévue. »

-«Je connais le sentiment d'avoir à s'adapter à un mauvais portoloin, » Harry hocha la tête. « Ce n'est pas du tout agréable.

-« Ce qui est pire », le vieux marchand sourit d'un air suffisant. «Était qu'ils ne pouvaient utiliser aucune forme de transport magique pour travailler. Il semblerait qu'un groupe de sorciers s'étant autoproclamé les brigades Bűbájos ait mis en place un périmètre autour de leurs frontières restantes afin de les protéger de tout moyen de transport magique. »

-« Qu'est-il arrivé ensuite ? » Harry se pencha en avant, « j'ai du mal à croire que les différents gouvernements sorciers aient tout simplement laissé tomber. »

-« Vous avez raison, » le vieux commerçant hocha la tête. « Ils n'ont pas abandonné, et le temps a montré que les sorciers du premier groupe avaient été les plus chanceux. Les groupes suivant se sont retrouvés dans une caverne avec plusieurs énormes Magyar à Pointes plutôt en colère... La plupart des voyageurs qui ont suivi ont dû faire face à des situations similaires. Je crois que le dernier homme s'est retrouvé dans le Triangle des Bermudes, après avoir été à plusieurs reprises obliviaté. »

-« Ils sont toujours préoccupés par quelque chose qui s'est passé il y a près d'une centaine d'années ? » demanda Harry, incrédule.

-« Non, » le commerçant secoua la tête. « Ce n'était que le début, il y a pire, bien pire. Ils ont réussi à maintenir le monde extérieur à distance jusqu'à ce que la deuxième guerre mondiale, quand leur pays fut de nouveau menacé par des forces extérieures. Après la guerre, il a semblé durant un temps que les choses pourraient s'améliorer jusqu'à ... »

-« Jusqu'à ce que? »

-« Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit devenu clair pour tous que l'Union soviétique« les libérateurs »n'avait pas l'intention de quitter le pays, ce qui a conduit à la révolte de 1956. »

-« Que c'est-il passé?"

-«Le peuple se souleva contre le gouvernement contrôlé par les soviétiques et réussit à les jeter dehors pour un court laps de temps, malheureusement, la résistance a été écrasé quand l'armée soviétique entra dans le pays. » Le vieux marchand poussa un soupir triste, « la communauté magique refusa d'en rester là et fut très active dans la résistance à l'attaque soviétique et aida plusieurs personnes à s'échapper. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que le Comité de sécurité de l'Etat (KGB) arrive, apportant avec eux plusieurs équipes de sorcier fidèles. Ce qui suivit fut une guerre entre les brigades Bűbájos et les sorciers du KGB. Sur le plan positif, la guerre a eu pour conséquence involontaire de garder la plupart des plus efficaces équipes de magiciens de l'ex URSS coincé dans une seule zone, sur le plan négatif, il est évident que les brigades Bűbájos ont de bonnes raisons de s'inquiets à propos des sorciers étrangers. »

-« Wow, » Harry secoua la tête. « Ils n'ont pas l'air de personnes très sympathiques. »

-« Ce n'est pas tout à fait correct », le commerçant secoua la tête. «Les gens non sorciers font partie des plus sympathiques personnes dans le monde, c'est juste que les gens magiques sont un peu paranoïaque. »

-« Est-il encore possible de visiter ? » Demanda Harry avec un froncement de sourcils. « Je préfère ne pas m'imposer à des gens qui voudrais juste qu'on les laisse tranquilles. »

-« C'est faisable, si vous êtes prêt à parler à un représentant de l'une des brigades Bűbájos et de leur assurer que vous n'avez aucune intention de conquérir leur pays, ils pourraient aussi veulent savoir pourquoi vous voulez visiter leur pays. »

-« C'est très bien, » Harry hocha la tête. « Comment puis-je faire cela ? »

-« Il faut juste se rendre à Budapest et quelqu'un viendra enquêter », sourit le commerçant. « Je vais bien sûr les avertir de votre arrivée afin qu'ils ne sont pas trop nerveux lorsque vous vous montrerez."

-« Ils ne n'ont pas l'air très heureux que des personnes magiques arrivent d'un coup donc je suppose que je vais devoir trouver un moyen de transport moldu alors, » Harry haussa les épaules. « Savez-vous comment je peux organiser ça ? »

-« Oui, » le commerçant hocha la tête, « Eurocity Avala quitte de Westbanhof au alentour de dix ou onze heures, et vous serez à Budapest vers une heure, ou vous pourriez faire quelque chose d'un peu inhabituel. »

-« Comme quoi ? »

-« Vienne et Budapest étaient autrefois les capitales jumelles de l'Empire austro-hongrois, et pour cette raison, il ya beaucoup de maisons et de magasins qui existaient dans les deux villes. » Le commerçant agita la main vers une porte à l'arrière de la boutique. «La plupart d'entre eux ont été mis sous scellés mais certains d'entre eux demeurent utilisables. »

-« C'est super » Harry hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. « Je vous remercie. »

-« Il suffit de descendre la rue jusqu'au Bar à vendre, il est juste après le pont en face de l'hôtel Gellert. Il y a un restaurant tout en haut qui sert une soupe Goulash excellente, je vais leur dire de vous y rencontrer. »

-« Merci, » Harry sourit tandis qu' il franchissait la porte indiquée.

-« Pas de quoi Harry, » le commerçant parlait doucement pour éviter d'être entendu. « Merci pour tout ce que tu vas faire pour nous. »

Harry franchit la porte et se retrouva immédiatement face à face avec un vieux tank soviétique rouillé, preuve que le conflit pour savoir qui contrôlerait les quartiers magiques de la Hongrie a été combattu avec autant de forces magiques que moldues. En regardant cela tristement, , il continua dans la rue jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous.

-« Puis-je vous aider? » Un homme salua Harry alors qu' il entrait dans le bar.

-«J'ai besoin d'une table, » répondit Harry immédiatement. «Je dois rencontrer quelqu'un, je vais donc besoin d'au moins deux places."

-« Oui, monsieur, » l'homme hocha la tête. «Aurez-vous besoin d'autre chose? »

-« Oui, » Harry hocha la tête. « On m'a dit que votre goulash est excellent, alors apportez un bol, si ce n'est pas trop demander. »

-« Pas un problème monsieur, » l'homme hocha la tête. « Je vais m'occuper de ça. »

Harry prit un siège et en était à la moitié de sa soupe quand il fut rejoint par une belle femme.

-«Nom? » demanda la femme froidement.

-« Black, Mme? »

-« Marosi, Marosiné Varga Katalin. »Répondit-elle répondit sans le moindre soupçon de chaleur dans la voix, «but de votre visite? »

-« Tourisme, » intérieurement, Harry haussa les épaules. Si elle ne voulait pas d'être amicale, alors il n'allait pas faire d'efforts. «Je voulais faire un peu de tourisme pendant que j'étais pendant que j'étais dans la région. »

-« Qu'est-ce que vous envisagez de faire et de visiter ? » La femme le regardait avec méfiance, « et où comptez-vous aller après ça. »

-« Je ne sais pas, je me suis laissé dire qu'il y a des forêts magnifiques dans le secteur ... J'irais volontiers jeter un coup d'œil à quelques uns de vos dragons si c'était possible. Après ça ?" Harry prit un moment pour réfléchir. «Je n'ai pas de plans solides, donc je ne sais pas... peut-être ... la Crimée. »

-« Pourquoi souhaitez-vous pour voir les zones de reproduction des dragons? » La femme devint absolument immobile alors qu'elle attendait sa réponse.

- «J'aime les Dragons, »Harry sourit. « Et j'ai passé un peu de temps autour d'eux, ce sont des créatures merveilleuses et je pense que ce serait magnifiques de les voir dans leur habitat naturel.. »

-«Je ... vois. » Elle se détendit, ayant enfin deviné la raison de la visite du mystérieux M. Black. « Dans ce cas, je suggère que vous fassiez votre visite sans tarder, il serait regrettable si vous ayez à retarder votre visite trop longtemps. »

-« Merci, » Harry sourit. « Dois-je obtenir un quelconque laissez-passer? »

-« Non, » la femme sorti un morceau de papier et écrivit un court message. « Mais si vous leur donnez cette note, cela facilitera grandement votre visite. »

-« Merci, » Harry sourit. « Voulez-vous quelque chose à manger? Je vous l'offre. »

-« Merci, mais non, » répondit la femme en souriant. « Juste une visite des dragons, aussi vite que possible sera largement suffisant pour me satisfaire. »

-«Ce sera la première chose que je ferais après avoir trouvé une chambre d'hôtel, » promit Harry. « Je vous remercie pour votre aide et vous souhaites une bonne journée. »

-« Quelle gentille femme, » songea Harry pour à lui-même tandis qu'il terminait sa soupe. «Se donner tout ce mal pour s'assurer que je puisse voir les dragons, elle doit vraiment adorer ces bestioles. »

Se levant, Harry paya son repas et se dirigea vers l'hôtel Gellert, situé à proximité.

-« Puis-je vous aider monsieur? »demanda l'homme derrière le comptoir avec un haussement de sourcil interrogateur.

-« Je voudrais avoir une chambre, » répondit Harry. « Le meilleur de l'hôtel si c'est possible. »

-« Tout de suite M. ? »

-« Black », Harry sourit. « Et après m'être inscrit sur le registre, j'aurais besoin de sortir pendant un certain temps, est-il possible de laisser ma clé de chambre à la réception ? »

-« Bien sûr monsieur, » l'homme hocha la tête. « si vous voulez, vous pouvez laisser vos bagages ici et je vais demander à quelqu'un de les monter dans votre chambre, de cette façon vous pourrez vaquer à vos occupations pendant que nous nous occupons de tout."

-« Ca semble parfait, » Harry hocha la tête. « Je vous remercie.»

-«Nous essayons de prendre soin de nos clients, » le réceptionniste sourit. « Désirez-vous autre chose monsieur ? »

-« Non, » Harry secoua la tête. « Laissez moi juste récupérer un truc dans mon sac et je pourrais y aller. »

-« Très bien monsieur, » le réceptionniste se retourna et replongea dans sa paperasse.

Harry fouilla son sac pendant quelques minutes avant de trouver son guide, et après avoir parcouru du regard le hall de l'hôtel, sortit.

Harry retourna dans le quartier magique de la ville et trouva un endroit pour s'asseoir. En feuilletant son guide, il tomba rapidement sur la section sur les Magyar à Pointes.

_Le Magyar hongrois est l'un des dragons les plus faciles à reconnaitre._ _Ses écailles noires et des cornes de bronze le rendent facile à identifier et le marché de peau de dragon noir a explosé depuis l'émergence du Seigneur des Ténèbres Grabhold qui habilla ses disciples dans des couleurs sombres, en opposition à la tradition précédente, le Seigneur des Ténèbres vêtu de pourpre et ses disciples vêtus de rose._ _._ _._

Décidé à ne pas en lire plus sur l'Histoire de la mode chez les Seigneurs des Ténèbres, Harry ferma son guide et entra dans le plus proche magasin magique.

-« Que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda la femme derrière le comptoir avec un froncement de sourcils.

-«Je voudrais aller voir les Dragons, » Harry sourit. « Savez-vous comment je peux m'y rendre ? Je n'arrive pas à trouver la réponse dans mon guide et j'espérais que vous me donniez quelques informations. »

-« Pas de problème, » dit la femme en souriant. «Je peux vous donner un Portoloin si vous le souhaitez? »

-« Ce serait formidable,» Harry hocha la tête. « Je vous remercie. »

-« Si vous voulez, vous pouvez faire un tour dans la boutique pendant que je m'occupe des formalités, » la femme fit un geste vers un coin du magasin. «Je pense que je dois avoir quelques livres sur les dragons par là si vous êtes intéressés. »

-« Merci, » Harry se dirigea vers le coin indiqué et commença à feuilleter quelques bouquins.

Harry retourna au comptoir avec une brassée de livres, et un sourire sur son visage. « Est-ce que le portoloin est prêt ? »

-« Oui, ça y est » la femme hocha la tête. « Vous avez choisi pas mal de bouquins. »

-« Oui, » Harry baissa les yeux. « Je crains d'avoir pris votre stock entier. »

-« Ce n'est pas tout mon stock, » la femme commença à calculer le coût des achats de Harry. « J'ai quelques petites choses en réserve que je ne montre pas au grand public."

-« Aucune chance que je puisse en voir un ou deux ? » Demanda Harry avec un sourire, « Ca ressemble à quelque chose que je voudrais bien ajouter à ma bibliothèque. »

-« Cela dépend, » la femme eut un sourire timide. « Quel est votre nom? »

-« Black », Harry sourit. «Mister Black. »

-«Je ... vois», la femme fit un lent signe de la tête. «Donnez-moi une minute pour vérifier ce que j'ai dans la réserve. »

-« Bien sûr, » Harry sourit. « Prenez tout le temps dont vous avez besoin. »

La femme passa plusieurs minutes dans l'arrière-boutique et en ressortit avec une grande boîte pleine de livres. «J'ai apporté tous les livres que j'avais, mais ils ne concernent pas tous les Dragons je le crains. Ils sont tous très intéressant cependant."

-« C'est très bien, je vais les prendre tous. » Harry haussa les épaules. « Est il possible de les réduire ou dois-je faire quelque chose d'autre?"

-« Utiliser ça, » la femme sortit un petit organisateur en cuir. « Il a un nom plutôt long et confus, mais je viens de l'appeler un dictionnaire de poche. C'est une antiquité, ils étaient populaires auprès des voyageurs et les pèlerins jusqu'à ce que les Portoloins internationaux ne deviennent aussi fiable et bon marché. »

-« On dirait un bon cadeau pour une amie à moi, » Harry prit le petit objet. «En avez-vous un autre ? »

-« Je crains de n'avoir que celui-là » la femme fronça les sourcils. « Plus personne n'en veut et c'est le seul qui me reste, je suis sûr que vous pourrez en faire fabriquer d'autres, si vous connaissez les bonnes personnes. »

-« Je suppose que je dois connaître les bonnes personnes, » Harry sourit. « A-t-il des inconvénients? »

-« Il ne pourra pas contenir un grand nombre de livres, » la femme haussa les épaules. « Et je crains que les charmes de réduction de poids ne soient plutôt ... primitifs. »

-« Je vais le prendre," »Harry hocha la tête. « Ai-je suffisamment de temps pour ranger les livres dans l'organiseur avant l'activation du Portoloin? »

-« Bien sûr, » la femme hocha la tête. « J'ai oublié de demander, voulez-vous que le Portoloin vous ramène ici ou ailleurs ?"

-« Pourriez-vous me ramener directement à mon hôtel? » Demanda Harry, optimiste, « l'hotel Gellert, c'est dans un quartier non magique. »

-« Pas un problème M. Black, » la femme poussa vers lui un petit dragon de bronze. "Magyar pour vous emmener à destination et« hôtel »pour en revenir. »

-« Merci, » Harry paya et empocha ses achats. « Magyar ».

-« Etes-vous M. Black ? » demanda nerveusement un homme couvert de suie, « nous avons été prévenu qu'un homme répondant au nom de M. Black allait venir. »

-«C'est moi», Harry hocha la tête. « Je suppose que vous m'attendiez. »

-«En effet. » l'homme hocha la tête. « Quelle expérience avez-vous avec les Dragons? »

-« Pas beaucoup, je le crains, » admis Harry. «J'ai pu observer l'éclosion et j'ai ensuite aidé à la croissance du petit, et j'ai eu plus d'expériences avec des dragons un peu plus âgés ... pourquoi? »

-«J'espérais que vous pourriez nous aider," les épaules de l'homme s'abaissèrent. « Je suppose que c'était stupide de me donner de faux espoir." »

-« Je n'ai peut-être pas beaucoup d'expérience, » Harry fronça les sourcils. « Mais je connais un duo d'experts, j'ai aussi plusieurs livres que l'on peut vérifier avant que nous les appelions »

-« Fantastique ! » l'homme retrouva un peu de son enthousiasme. « Voulez-vous les observer maintenant, ou préférez-vous d'abord un briefing sur la situation ? »

-« Pourquoi ne pas me dire ce qui se passe en premier ?, » répondit Harry calmement. « Ensuite, nous pourrons aller voir les dragons. »

-«Tout a commencé il y a quelques mois quand j'ai remarqué que l'un des plus grands males semblait ... léthargique," l'homme prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. « Son état a empiré et ses écailles ont commencé à s'émousser, nous l'avons isolé des autres, mais il était déjà trop tard. En ce moment, tous les dragons ont des symptômes de la maladie. »

-« Allons leur jeter un œil," Harry prit une profonde inspiration. « Avez-vous une idée de ce à quoi ils sont sensés ressembler sous vision magique ? »

-« Je crains que non, » l'homme secoua la tête. « Pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que la seule chose que je peux faire en dehors de feuilleter ces livres est de les regarder en vision magique, » Harry haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai pas beaucoup de dons mais j'en ai quand même quelques uns. »

-« Peut-être l'un des livres pourra nous en dire plus, » l'homme eut un sourire plein d'espoir. « Alors pourquoi ne pas commencer par là ? »

-«Bonne idée», acquiesça Harry. « Vous prenez cette pile, et je vais prendre l'autre. »

-« Et avec un peu de chance, l'un de nous trouvera quelque chose. » L'homme hocha la tête.

Les deux hommes passèrent plusieurs heures à parcourir les livres, Harry allant lentement et prenant occasionnellement des notes, l'autre homme feuilletant rapidement les livres, lisant certains passages avec plus d'attention et relisant les informations nouvelles.

-« Je n'ai rien trouvé, » dit l'homme en jetant le dernier livre de dépit. « Peut-être avez-vous quelque chose? »

-« Pas de réponses rapides, » Harry secoua la tête. « Mais j'ai trouvé plusieurs sorts de diagnostic, avec un peu de chance nous serons en mesure de rassembler suffisamment d'informations pour que mes amis puissent comprendre ce qui ne va pas. »

-« J'espère que vous avez raison M. Black, » l'homme se força à se lever. "Si vous avez tort, alors je crains les Magyar à Pointes ne soient bientôt plus qu'un souvenir. »

-« Je vous promets que je ferai tout mon possible pour les garder en vie, » Harry mit ses livres de côté. « Maintenant, allons examiner les dragons. »

Ils traversèrent une longue série de passages, émergeant enfin dans une grande caverne occupée par un grand dragon mâle.

-« Laisser moi me mettre au travail, » Harry dégagea une place pour écrire et commença à jeter des sorts. Après plusieurs minutes de prise de notes rapides, Harry activa sa vision magique. «Je vais avoir besoin d'encres vertes, bleus, rouges et roses. »

-« Tout de suite. » L'homme fit un geste de la main, appelant les articles demandés. « Mais pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que ce sont les couleurs qui apparaissent en vision magique pour une quelconque raison. » Harry haussa les épaules, «avec un peu de chance les experts sauront ce que cela signifie. »

-« Juste une chose M. Black, » le dresseur de dragon baissa les yeux sur des notes de Harry avec un sourire narquois. «Ces experts parlent le hongrois ?"

-«Je ne crois pas, » Harry plissa les yeux de confusion. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que vous avez écrit vos notes dans cette langue, ria le dresseur de dragon. « Ce n'est pas un problème, dites-moi seulement en quelle langue le traduire. »

-« Donnez-moi un instant, et je vais le faire moi-même, » Harry saisit une plume et commença à traduire. "Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas remarqué j'écrivais dans la mauvaise langue. »

-« Pas de problème M. Black, »dit le dresseur de dragons, son sourire toujours ancré sur le visage. « Je ne lis pas bien l'anglais, c'est une bonne chose de l'avoir aussi dans ma langue maternelle. »

-« Eh bien, maintenant vous l'avez en double. » Harry lui remit les notes traduites. « Je vais vous dire à qui faire appel pour vous aider avec les dragons, y-a-il un moyen de vous contacter ou préférez-vous ils viennent jusqu'ici ? »

-« Dites-leur d'entrer en contact avec les brigades Bűbájos et de dire aux brigades qu'ils vont régler le problème des dragons», le dresseur de dragons sourit. « Cela devrait résoudre les problèmes habituels de visa ou de droit d'entrée. »

-« D'accord » Harry bâilla. « Je dois retourner à mon hôtel, je vais essayer de mettre tout ça en marche avant d'aller dormir. »

-« Je vous remercie M. Black, » l'homme lui sera la main. « Merci de nous aider à faire face à tout ça. »

-« Ce n'est pas un problème, » Harry étouffa un autre bâillement. « J'espère seulement que les choses vont bien se passer ... hôtel. »

Harry arriva dans une allée proche de son hôtel, et se força à marcher la courte distance à un rythme rapide.

-« Bon retour monsieur, » Le réceptionniste hocha la tête. 'Voici votre clé, je vais dire à l'un des grooms de vous guider à votre chambre. »

-« Merci, » Harry suivit le groom jusqu'à sa chambre.

-«Nous y sommes monsieur, » le groom ouvrit la porte et lui remit la clé. « Si vous besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à appeler la réception. »

-« Merci, » Harry donna un pourboire au groom et sortit son Zippo. «Professeur, êtes-vous là ? »

-«Je suis là mon ami, » la propre voix du professeur lui répondit. « Que puis-je faire pour vous? »

-« Est-ce que ma cheminée portable est connecté au réseau de cheminette normale? »

-« Oui, elle l'est, » le professeur donna un signe invisible. « Mais je serais heureux de faire les appels pour vous, aussi fatigué que vous semblez l'être, je pense que vous ferriez mieux de vous coucher rapidement. »

-« Bonne idée, » Harry eut un autre bâillement. « Il ya un problème avec les dragons en Hongrie, j'ai fait ce que je peux et j'espérais faire appel à un duo d'experts pour étudier mes notes et trouver une solution. »

-« »Qui souhaitez-vous que je contacte ?"

-« Le premier est un homme du nom de Charlie Weasley » Harry cligna des yeux avec force. « Je ne suis pas sûr de son adresse de cheminette, mais je suis sûr que vous pouvez l'obtenir si vous passer un coup de cheminette au Terrier à Ottery St. Catchpole. »

-« Charlie Weasley, Terrier. »répéta le professeur: «qui d'autre ? »

-« Le suivant est un homme du nom de Rubeus Hagrid, le plus souvent juste appelé par son nom, Hagrid." Harry étouffa difficilement un autre bâillement, « il enseigne les « Soins aux créatures magiques »à Poudlard, et il a de l'expérience avec les dragons. Essayez de cheminetter Poudlard pour entrer en contact avec lui. »

-« Hagrid à Poudlard, » approuva le Professeur. « Quelqu'un d'autre ? »

-« Une dernière chose, » Harry avait du mal à rester concentrer. « Que vaut Henchgirl pour brasser des potions ? »

-« Une des Meilleurs», répondit le Professeur immédiatement. « Pourquoi? »

-« Ils pourraient avoir besoin d'aide avec des potions, et je préfère avoir une personne de confiance pour les fournir. » répondit instantanément Harry. "A moins que vous ne pensiez à autre chose, je vais me coucher. »

-« Bonne nuit M. Black, » sourit le Professeur. « Et au revoir. »

-«Au revoir. » Répondit Harry.

-« Henchgirl ! Henchgirl ! » Cria le Professeur a crié à sa capricieuse assistante. «Où êtes-vous ? »

-« Qu'y a-t-il ? » répondit Henchgirl, bourrue, «Je suis occupé. »

-« Alors je suppose que vous ne voulez pas avoir la chance de mettre à jour votre laboratoire de potions ? » Le Professeur sourit: «Je suis désolé de vous avoir déranger. »

-«Parlez, » Henchgirl n'était pas d'humeur pour les jeux. «J'ai été éveillé durant les trois derniers jours et je me réjouissais d'avoir un peu de repos. »

-« Oui, je suis bien conscient que vous avez reçu plusieurs anciens numéros de« Sorciéres Hebdo pour Adolescentes »ou quelque chose comme ... »

-« Il s'agit du «Bulletin de Potions trimestriel, » l'interrompit Henchgirl.

-« Mais ce n'est pas le moment pour s'attarder sur ces choses-là», l'ignora le Professeur. "M. Black sent qu'il pourrait avoir besoin de votre aide pour des potions, donc je pense que cela pourrait être une bonne idée d'obtenir tout ce dont que vous pourriez avoir besoin pour brasser n'importe quel type de potion. »

-« Après que je dormes, » Henchgirl hocha la tête. « Rien ne va se passer avant quelques heures quand même, et je ne pourrais pas travailler tant que je ne me serais pas reposer un peu. »

-« Vous avez raison, » acquiesça le Professeur « Je ne voulais pas vous tomber dessus plus tard sans vous avoir avertie. »

-«Bonne nuit», Henchgirl bâilla et s'en alla vers son lit.

-«Bonne nuit», répondit le Professeur tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la cheminée. « Le Terrier. »

-« Oui ? » Une jeune femme à la chevelure rouge répondit à l'appel, « je peux vous aider ? »

-« J'espérais parler avec votre frère», le professeur sourit. «Je crois qu'ils pourraient être en mesure de m'aider à régler un problème. »

Sans prendre la peine de demander à quel frère ce petit homme bizarre voulait parler, Ginny retira sa tête de la cheminée et appela.

-«Fred, George, il y a un homme étrange pour vous dans la cheminée. » Après tout, aucun de ses frères 'normaux' n'aurait un coup de cheminette d'un homme un peu bizarre.

-« Que pouvons ... » commença l'un des jumeaux.

-« …nous faire pour vous? » finit l'autre.

-« Je suis le Professeur, » répondit fièrement le petit. « Et M. Black m'a demandé de contacter un homme du nom de Charlie Weasley au sujet d'un problème en Hongrie impliquant des dragons. »

-« M. Black ? » demanda l'un des jumeaux avec étonnement.

-« Charlie ?" continua l'autre sur le même ton. "Nous ferons ce que nous pourrons, avez-vous un moyen quelconque pour que Charlie puisse vous contacter ? »

-« Ceci, » le professeur leur remit un petit objet à travers les flammes. « Il y a des instructions gravées sur le côté, dites lui juste d'appeler le Professeur. »

-« Vous avez ... »

-«…inventé ce truc ? » termina Fred, «Pourriez vous jeter un coup d'œil à ... »

-« …certains de nos travaux ? » sourit George avec espoir.

-«Je suis toujours ravi d'aider une paire d'inventeurs en plein essor. » Le Professeur leur sourit et leur remit deux autres petits objets de plus. « Appelez-moi dans quelques jours après que tout se soit calmé avec les dragons. »

-« Merci ... »

-« …Professeur »

-«N'importe quand», le Professeur leur sourit une dernière avant de clore l'appel.

NdA: Quand je disque des équipes françaises de sorciers ont été impliqués dans le morcellement de la Hongrie et la collecte des réparations, ce n'est pas pour dénigrer les Français. Après la Première Guerre mondiale, le côté perdant a été forcé de payer le côté des vainqueurs. Cet réparation a été principalement voulue par le gouvernement français et cela s'est si mal passé que le gouvernement américain s'est retiré et a refusé de faire quoique que ce soit pour ça. Si cela dénigre quelqu'un, cela concerne les politiciens avides et lent d'esprit qui peuvent être trouvés dans n'importe quel pays.

Les Vikings considérait le rose comme une couleur virile, réfléchissez donc la dessus…

Tout le monde attendait avec impatience la rencontre entre les jumeaux et le Professeur et Henchgirl, c'est pour bientôt.

Merci à Mme Agnès Nemet pour ses informations sur la Hongrie.

NdT : On peut dire ce qu'on veut sur la langue anglaise, elle permet quand même d'inventer des nouveaux plus facilement… Pour information, cheminetter est la traduction de flooing, c'est-à-dire passer un coup de cheminette…. Si quelqu'un a une meilleure traduction, je suis preneur !

Merci pour votre soutien, et oui, à moins d'un problème majeur de catégorie fin du monde avec anéantissement de toute vie, je compte finir cette traduction, du moins jusqu'à ce que Gidro se manifeste…..

Je suis toujours à la recherche de quelqu'un pour me relire…

A dans une semaine pour la suite !


	4. Chapitre 21 L'obsession de Dumbledore po

Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, l'univers est à JRK, l'histoire à Rorschach's Blot, l'idée de traduire, à Gidro, la relecture et la correction à The Daemon… Il me reste plus grand-chose là….

Avertissement: Je n'ai pas mis ces serpents dans votre lit, c'était . . . euh. . . M. Black?

L'obsession de Dumbledore pour la pornographie 

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla en retard et prit une profonde inspiration. Alors qu'il était sur le point de se laisser glisser dans son rêve, ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup. A cause de ses actions de la veille, il était probable que deux membres de l'Ordre soient en route vers la Hongrie, pire, deux membres qui étaient familiers avec Harry Potter.

Jurant, Harry se précipita dans la chambre en jetant ses quelques possessions dans son sac, espérant frénétiquement être prêt et déjà en route avant que l'un ou l'autre de ses amis ne puissent le trouver. Prenant son sac, Harry regarda par précaution par la porte pour s'assurer que la Hall était sans danger avant de descendre à la réception.

-« Puis-je vous aider ? » Le réceptionniste sourit à l'approche de Harry.

-« Préparez ma note», Harry se battit pour garder une voix égale. « J'ai terminé mon travail plus tôt que je ne le pensais, donc il n'y a vraiment pas de raison de rester plus longtemps. »

-« Je comprends monsieur,» acquiesça le réceptionniste. « Le coût de votre séjour a déjà été pris en charge, donc si il vous suffit de signer ici ... merci monsieur. Je vous souhaite un agréable voyage. »

-« J'espère,» Harry hocha la tête. «Au revoir. »

Harry se força à ne pas courir tandis qu'il retournait à la boutique magique où il avait acheté le Portoloin vers les aires de reproduction des dragons.

-« Bonjour à nouveau, » dit la femme derrière le comptoir en souriant. « Besoin d'un autre Portoloin pour voir les dragons? »

-« Pas cette fois, j'ai besoin d'un Portoloin pour quitter le pays si vous pouviez arranger ça, » Harry sourit. « Et je suis un peu pressé, je le crains. »

-« Je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous obtenir un Portoloin international,» la femme fronça les sourcils. « Mais je peux vous amener à la boutique de mon oncle à Halas, je pense qu'il peut faire quelque chose pour vous aider. »

-« Merci, » Harry commença à se détendre. « Dans combien de temps pouvez-vous me faire partir pour Halas? »

-« Maintenant, » la femme mit le panneau sur sa boutique dans la position fermée. « J'avais l'intention de lui rendre visite lorsque vous êtes arrivé. Sauf si vous préférez ne pas partager un Portoloin? »

-« Un Portoloin commun sera parfait, » Harry sourit. « Je vous remercie. »

-« Pas de problème, » la femme lui rendit son sourire. « Il suffit de toucher la corde, et nous partons dans trois, deux, ... »

-« Bienvenue », un homme plus âgé les accueillit à leur arrivée. «Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir avant encore quelques jours, je suppose que vous étiez en mesure de conclure les affaires plus vite que je ne m'y attendais. »

-«Vous avez bien deviné, » dit la femme en souriant. « Il a besoin d'un Portoloin international vers ... ?"

-« La Crimée »

-« Excellent, » le vieil homme hocha la tête. «Je peux en avoir un qui vous amènera à la boutique de mon cousin à Yalta, mais cela prendra quelques heures pour que je puisse préparer tout ça »

-« Merci, » Harry hocha la tête. « Et désolé d'interrompre la visite de votre nièce. »

-« C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû m'attendre à vous voir arriver plus tôt, » le vieil homme haussa les épaules. « Pendant que vous attendez, n'hésitez pas à regarder ce que j'ai à vendre ou ... »

-« Ou? »

-« Ou vous pouvez visiter le musée de la dentelle, » le vieil homme sourit. « C'est vraiment quelque chose à faire quand vous visiter Halas. »

-« Est-il loin d'ici ? »

-« Juste en bas de la rue, » le vieil homme fit signe vers la porte. « Vous ne pouvez pas le manquer. »

-« Cela semble bien, » Harry hocha la tête. «Je pense que je vais faire ça. »

-« Et n'oubliez pas d'acheter de la dentelle pendant que vous êtes ici, » cria le vieil homme tandis que Harry sortait. « C'est peut être coûteux, mais ça vaut bien ce prix. »

-«Bonjour, » une femme accueillit Harry à son entrée dans le musée de la dentelle.

-« Est-ce le musée de la dentelle? » Demanda Harry avec un sourire timide.

-« Oui, c'est ça, » la femme hocha la tête. « Vous pouvez revenir à un autre moment si vous le souhaitez, il y a actuellement un groupe scolaire qui visite le musée alors ... »

-« Ca ira » Harry haussa les épaules. « Je n'aurais pas le temps de revenir de toute façon. »

-« Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite une agréable visite. »

-« Merci, » Harry hocha la tête. « Je l'espère aussi. »

Harry passa quelques minutes à se balader dans le musée et examinait une des pièces, quand une jeune fille s'approcha.

-« Si vous regardez de près, vous pouvez voir les poissons. »

-« Pardon ? » Harry se retourna pour regarder la jeune fille.

-« J'ai dit, que si vous regardez attentivement, vous pouvez voir les poissons. » La jeune fille sourit. « Les trois poissons superposées sont le symbole de Halas, et si vous regardez de près vous pouvez les trouver autour de la bordure. Mon Nagypapi m'a appris ça. »

-« Merci, » Harry sourit. «Je suis Black, quel est ton nom ? »

-«Je suis Ághnesh Nemet, » la jeune fille sourit. «Vois-tu les poissons? »

-«Pas encore, » Harry plissa les yeux. « Ah, là, ils sont là, merci. »

-«Ce n'est rien, » la jeune fille sourit. « Pouvez-vous voir les poissons sur celui-ci? »

IIIIIIIIII

-«Eh bien? »

-« Black a dit qu'il était sur le point de quitter le pays," répondit Marosiné Varga Katalin avec un regard neutre, « Il a dit au réceptionniste de l'hôtel que son travail était fini. »

-«Je vois», l'autre personne fit un signe de la tête. "A-t-il résolu le problème que nous avions avec les dragons ? »

-« Il a jeté plusieurs sorts de diagnostic et les a regardés en vision magique, »répondit Katlin, « rien n'a été résolu, mais nous avons appelé deux experts étrangers qu'il nous a recommandés. »

-« N'y avait-il pas d'indication prouvant qu'il ne savait pas que nous avions des problèmes ? Que sa visite n'était qu'une coïncidence? »

-«J'ai parlé aux personnes qui gardent les dragons», sourit Katlin. « Ils m'ont dit qu'il avait avec lui une assez grande collection de livres sur les Magyar à Pointes, dont beaucoup sont si rares que les gardiens n'en ont même jamais entendu parler. Pas le genre de chose qu'une personne qui arrive juste par hasard a avec lui. »

-«Je vois», l'autre personne fit une pause. «Avons-nous une idée de comment il a pu savoir que nous avions besoin d'aide ? »

-« Nous avons une théorie, M. Black a été vu en train de parler à la petite fille de Béla Kapus. » Katlin sourit, « il est peut être à la retraite, mais ... »

-« Cela ne signifie pas qu'il est hors du jeu», l'autre personnage se mit à rire. « Je suppose que ces vieux de la vieille se serrent les coudes, y a-t-il un quelconque lien entre eux ? »

-«Il y avait plusieurs personnes qui nous ont aidés au cours de la révolution de 1956," Katlin sourit. « Et nous n'avons pas pu mettre un nom sur beaucoup d'enter eux, Black pourrait être n'importe lequel d'entre eux. «

-«Je vois», l'autre personne fit un signe de tête. «Continuez à chercher, et dites moi si vous trouvez quelque chose. »

-«Bien monsieur, » Katlin hocha la tête. « Comment voulez-vous que nous surveillons les étrangers que Black a recommandé ? »

-«Ils sont déjà là ? » La personne examina la question pendant un moment, « ce n'est pas évident. Ils sont ici sur notre invitation, après tout. »

-« Comme vous le dites, » approuva Katlin.

IIIIIIIIII

-« Heureux d'être ici ». Hagrid salua le dresseur de dragons Hongrois avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme. «Maintenant, où sont les Dragons? »

-«Juste par là monsieur, » le dresseur de dragons sourit nerveusement. « Faites attention, ils sont dangereux. »

-« J'suis sûr qu'ils f'raient pas d'mal à une mouche ! » désapprouva Hagrid, tout en se dirigeant vers la mignonne petite peluche . . . euh…Dragon.

-« Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi nous avons été contacté tous les deux ? » demanda Charlie après que Hagrid ait disparu.

-« Vous avez été recommandé par M. Black, » le dresseur de dragons sourit. "Il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, puis il a écrit quarante pages de notes et d'observations, et m'a dit qu'il allait prendre contact avec vous et M. Hagrid. »

-«Je ... comprends», Charlie fronça les sourcils. « Est-il possible que je parle avec M. Black ? J'aimerais obtenir son avis sur un certain nombre de choses si c'était possible. »

-« Je crains que non, » le dresseur de dragons haussa les épaules. « J'ai demandé à son hôtel et ils m'ont informé qu'il avait quitté le pays. »

-« Dommage, » Charlie haussa les épaules. L'Ordre devrait attendre. « Pourriez-vous me montrer ces notes? »

-« Ici monsieur," l'homme a sorti une épaisse pile de papier. «M. Black a eu la gentillesse de fournir une traduction en anglais de sorte que vous ayez une base de travail."

-« C'est vraiment gentil de sa part." Charlie a pris les papiers, « Mettons nous au travail. »

IIIIIIIIII

-« Bonjour ? » Harry était retourné au magasin, « Il y a quelqu'un ici ? »

-« Juste un instant, » répondit le commerçant. « Le Portoloin n'est pas encore prêt, mais il le sera dans quelques instants. N'hésitez pas à visiter le magasin pendant que vous attendez. »

-« Ok, » Harry eut un petit rire silencieux. Ces commerçants essayent toujours de lui faire acheter des souvenirs.

-« Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ? » Le commerçant se dirigea vers le comptoir avec un sourire.

-« Deux-trois trucs, » Harry plaça quelques articles sur le comptoir. «J'aime ces choses en verre. »

-« Taillés à la main en verre au plomb de Goda. » Le commerçant hocha la tête, « très bon choix. J'ai aussi mis de côté de la dentelle magique si vous le souhaitez."

-« J'ai déjà acheté un peu de dentelle non-magique, mais pourquoi pas." Harry haussa les épaules, «ajoutez la au reste de mes affaires. »

-« J'ai également votre portoloin. » L'homme mis dans un sac les achats de Harry, «Bon voyage ! »

-« Merci, » Harry paya ses achats. « J'aurais seulement souhaité pouvoir rester plus longtemps. »

-« Revenez nous voir un jour, » sourit le commerçant. « Et prenez la chance de visiter ce que vous avez manqué. »

-«Je ne suis pas sûr que je vais vivre aussi longtemps. » Harry sourit tristement, et disparut.

-« Bonjour, » un homme plus âgé salua Harry à son apparition. « Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? »

-« Très bien. » Harry bâilla. « Puis-je avoir un Portoloin interne ici? »

-« Oui, »acquiesça l'homme. «Où voulez-vous aller? »

-« _Une demi-lieue, une demi-lieue, une demi-lieue en avant_. »Harry sourit.

-« _Tous dans la vallée de la Mort, chevauchèrent les six cents_, » le vieux marchand hocha la tête.

-« La Charge de la brigade légère», Harry haussa les épaules. « Tennyson. »

-« Je vais voir ce que j'ai sous la main», le commerçant hocha la tête. « Si vous êtes ici pour voir la vallée de la Mort, alors je pourrais avoir quelque chose qui pourrez vous intéresser. »

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Les sourcils de Harry firent un bond, marquant son intérêt.

-«Il y avait un assez vieux soldat qui a servi dans la campagne, » le commerçant sortit un long paquet enveloppé de sous la table. «L'histoire raconte qu'il était un cracmol de l'une des familles les ... moins tolérantes et qu'il quitta la maison et acheta une charge de major dans l'armée. Il se distingua dans sa première campagne et son père apprit que le fils qui avait seulement apporté la honte sur sa famille lui apportait maintenant de la gloire. »

-« De la Gloire dans le monde moldu? » Demanda Harry doucement.

-« Gloire de tuer des moldus, » le vieux marchand haussa les épaules. « Il n'était pas une personne très gentille, mais il a eu ses moments de bonté, il a décidé que si son fils allait rendre sa famille fière en tuant des moldus, alors la famille allait l'aider. Il est allé voir les meilleurs forgerons et commanda une épée, puis il l'enchanta avec toutes les connaissances de sa famille. »

-« Qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? »

-« Il y avait plusieurs effets, la plupart d'entre eux étaient assez standard. Augmentation des dégâts, lame toujours aiguisée et dans certaines circonstances, elle émettrait une faible lueur verte. » Le vieux marchand sourit, «ce qui est plus intéressant, c'est le fait qu'elle pourrait se changer en faux. »

-« Pourquoi ont-ils lancé un sort pour faire ça ? » Harry fronça les sourcils, « et où est-ce que l'épée trouve l'énergie ? Je doute qu'un moldu possède suffisamment d'énergie pour maintenir tous ça éternellement. »

-« Elle drainerait l'énergie ambiante pour maintenir les enchantements, » le commerçant frissonna. «Magie très sombre, les plantes se dessèchent et les animaux deviennent nerveux quand elle est dégainée. »

-« Puis-je la regarder ? »demanda Harry.

-« Bon, » le vieil homme déballa l'épée. « Cela ne devrait pas faire beaucoup de dégâts si on fait ça rapidement. »

Harry sortit l'épée et passa plusieurs minutes à vérifier la lame et ses enchantements sous la vision magique, enfin, il rengaina et jeta un œil au nom sur la poignée.

-« Combien ? »demanda Harry dans un murmure.

-«Vu qu'en quelque sorte elle appartient à votre famille, » le vieil homme sourit. «Je ne pense pas que je devrais vous faire payer. »

-« Qu'est-il arrivé au soldat ? »

-« Major Black ? » Le commerçant hausse les épaules, « on ne sait pas. Il a disparu, peut-être tué, peut-être a-t-il démissionné, et il pourrait avoir été fait prisonnier. Personne ne sait, tout ce qui n'a jamais été retrouvé est son épée. »

-« Quand est-ce que le Portoloin sera prêt ? »

-« Cela ne devrait pas être trop long » sourit le commerçant. «Où voulez-vous qu'il vous ramène après votre visite? »

-« La Roumanie, » Harry était encore un peu secoué. « Près du sanctuaire des dragons. »

« Pour un peu plus, je peux ajouter une autre destination si vous le voulez, » le vieil homme eut un large sourire.

-« La Transylvanie après, » Harry dévora des yeux sa nouvelle épée. « Serait-ce un problème ? »

-« Pas du tout, » le vieil homme secoua la tête. « Un conseil cependant. »

-« Pourquoi donc ? »

-« Lorsque vous voyagez en Transylvanie ... Soyez sûr d'être armés, cela ne fera pas de mal d'avoir cette nouvelle épée sur votre hanche. » Le vieillard agita la main vers la nouvelle lame de Harry, « Parfois être visiblement armé est suffisant pour résoudre un problème ... D'autres fois, il est utile d'avoir des choses cachées. Peu importe pourquoi vous avez choisi de le faire, ayez toujours une arme en Transylvanie. »

-« Pourquoi ? » Harry fronça les sourcils. « Devrais-je éviter d'y aller ? »

-« Quelqu'un portant des armes visibles montre que vous avez l'argent pour les acheter, que vous êtes trop important pour être une simple source de nourriture. » Le commerçant haussa les épaules, « La Transylvanie est un bon endroit à visiter. Mais il n'est pas non plus un endroit sûr à visiter si vous avez du sang magique. »

-« Donc, je devrais éviter alors ? » Harry soupira de déception. « Eh bien, un endroit de plus que je ne verrai jamais. »

-« Je n'ai jamais dit que…, » le commerçant secoua la tête. « J'ai dit que c'était dangereux. Tant que vous êtes prudent, alors je ne vois aucune raison pour l'ignorer. Lisez ce guide et parlez aux gens du pays. »

-« Je le ferai,» Harry hocha la tête. « Combien de temps jusqu'à ce que le Portoloin soit prêt. »

-«Tout de suite, » le vieil homme remit une petite bille d'acier sur une chaîne. « Une fois que vous en aurez assez de visiter la vallée de la Mort, dites deux, quand vous serez fatigué de la Roumanie, dites trois, et après, achetez un nouveau Portoloin. »

-« Merci, » Harry hocha la tête. «Combien vous dois-je, et quand est t-il réglé pour s'activer ?»

-« Rien pour le moment», sourit le commerçant voyant l'expression choqué de son client alors qu'il disparaissait. Il était juste de lui donner un peu de répit, sachant ce à quoi il allait faire face.

IIIIIIIIII

-« Ce sont les notes que Charlie a ramené » Maugrey jeta un œil à la pile de papier. « J'ai jeté un coup d'œil dessus, on dirait qu'il y a une sorte de motif. »

-« Serait-ce dû au hasard ? » Albus demanda avec un sourire pensif, « ou votre « Vigilance constante » vous met la pouce à l'oreille ? »

-« Les chances que cela soit naturelle sont minces, voire nulles, » Maugrey jeta un autre regard sur les notes. « Je voudrais prendre un certain temps pour les analyser.»

-« Très bien, » Dumbledore hocha la tête. « Alors, à moins que quelqu'un ait quelque chose d'autre à ajouter, je déclare la séance de l'Ordre du Phénix terminé, nous nous retrouverons dans douze heures pour discuter de la façon dont nos missions se sont déroulés. »

Douze heures plus tard

-« Eh bien Albus j'ai enfin fini, » Moody bâilla. « Après huit heures j'ai enfin réussi à comprendre le message que M. Black a codé dans ses notes, cependant je dois dire que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que cela signifie. »

-« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Albus demanda avec un sourire.

-« Juste quelques chiffres, » Moody haussa les épaules. « 36-23-33. »

-« Maintenant, pourquoi Black a pris le temps de coder les mesures du poster central de ce mois-ci de Playwizard _(NdT 1)_? » Dumbledore pensa à voix haute.

L'Ordre se figea et plusieurs membres commencèrent à se pincer nerveusement pour vérifier si elles n'étaient pas dans le pays des rêves.

-« Albus ? » demanda McGonagall.

-« Hum, » Dumbledore gloussa nerveusement, « ils ont de bons articles »

-« Comme celui sur le barbecue dans le numéro du mois dernier, » Tonks hocha la tête. «C'était une bonne chose. »

-« Barbecue ? » Dumbledore demanda bêtement.

Les membres de l'Ordre fixèrent la jeune Auror.

-« Comme il dit, » Tonks haussa les épaules. « Il y a de bons articles, cela m'aide aussi à changer vers des corps très différents de les voir nu_. (NdT 2)_. Bon entrainement. »

« Pour en revenir sur le sujet», sourit nerveusement le Directeur. « Quelqu'un a-t-il une idée de pourquoi M. Black aurait mis cela dans ces notes ? »

-« Peut-être qu'il pense que Charlie devrait sortir plus souvent, » Tonks haussa les épaules. « Qui sait ? »

-« Il joue avec nous, » Maugrey fronça les sourcils. « Il voulait savoir si nous prendrions le temps d'examiner ce qu'il nous a laissé. »

-« Je suis d'accord, » Dumbledore hocha la tête. « Il semble que M. Black nous ait fait une sorte de farce. »

NdA: Je pensais faire entrer Ron et reconnaître les mesures, puis de laisser éclater Molly. J'ai décidé de faire de Dumbledore l'abonné, ce serait plus drôle. Harry est sur le chemin de la Transylvanie, plus que quelques pays avant qu'il ne quitte l'Europe. Après il n'y aurait que quelques pays avant qu'il ne retourne en l'Europe, puis quelques autres pays avant que les vacances ne soient terminées... En quelque sorte….

NdT 1 : Le nom en anglais est tellement plus clair…. Pour ceux qui ne voient pas, le célèbre magazine Playboy…

NdB 1 : Non mais LOL, on sait tous que Dumby a eu une relation avec Gellert ^^ Cette fic part en cacahuète...

NdT 2 : La phrase est un peu tordue, mais il ne faut pas oublier que Tonks est Métamorphomage.

Et merci à The Daemon d'avoir accepté d'être mon Betacorrecteur !

Ensuite, je ne vous dis pas à Mardi prochain…

Pas d'inquiétude, je continue cette traduction, mais la période des colonies de vacance et autres joyeuseté arrive, ce qui signifie du travail pour moi !

Donc, le rythme sera plus lent durant les vacances, mais cela continue ! J'essaierai d'assurer un service minimum d'un chapitre par mois…

Toutes mes excuses….


	5. Chapitre 22 La Vallée de la Mort

Disclaimer : Comme tout le monde le sait, je ne possède rien sur cette histoire, à part cette humble traduction….

Avertissement: Ce ne sont pas les accusés que vous recherchez.

La Vallée de la Mort

-«Alors? »

-« Les experts étrangers appelés par Black ont compris le problème, » répondit Katalin. « Une carence en vitamine couplée avec une maladie bénigne - l'équivalent draconique du scorbut tout en contractant un banal rhume. Chacun pris individuellement aurait été facile à soigner. Ensembles, c'est bien plus grave... »

-« Ont-ils réglé le problème ? »

-«C'est en cours, mais il y a quelques retards. »

-« Quels retards ? »

-« Eh bien, » Katalin soupira. « Ils veulent utiliser les services d'un Maître de Potion de leur choix, les dresseurs refusent de laisser l'homme se balader partout à proximité des dragons. »

-« N'avons-nous pas nos propres maîtres de Potions ? » L'autre personne semblait amusée, « pourquoi ne pas choisir l'un d'eux ? »

-« Aucun d'entre eux ne parlent suffisamment anglais pour être sûrs qu'ils ne feront pas d'erreur, » Marosiné Varga Katalin haussa les épaules. « Ils semblent parler assez bien pour moi, mais je suppose que quand vous vous occupez de médicaments, vous ne voulez pas prendre de risques. »

-« Black n'a-t-il pas offert les services de l'un de ses gens ? »

-«Oui il l'a fait», elle hocha la tête. « Mais elle est un peu ... instable, elle a été recalée à son examen de Maîtrise, car elle était considérée comme trop impulsif. »

-« C'est la raison officiel», l'autre personne haussa les épaules. « Avez-vous trouvé la raison officieuse ? »

-« Je soupçonne que c'est parce qu'elle aime lire des livres de sciences moldus», sourit Katlin. « Et le fait qu'elle aime créer des choses qui mélangent magie et technologies moldues. »

-«Je vois», l'autre personne fit un signe de tête. « Un Né de Moldu face à un panel de Sang-Pur. »

-« Non, monsieur, » elle secoua la tête. « Une Sang-Pur face à un jury mixte, beaucoup de sang-mêlé, quelques nés de moldu et trois sang purs. »

-«Qui veulent tous prouver leurs positions sociales en étant encore plus prétentieux que qu'ils le devraient. » La personne dans l'ombre hocha la tête, "il n'est pas pire que le snobisme Nouvelle snobisme riche."

-« Comme vous le dites, » Katlin haussa les épaules. « Comment voulez-vous que nous nous réglions le problème ? »

-« Faites appelle à la maitresse des potions de Black. » répondit la personne dans l'ombre. « Si elle est assez douée pour lui, alors je suppose qu'elle est la meilleure. Que nos Maîtres suivent de près son travail et, si nécessaire, qu'ils lui fassent faires quelque chose de plus difficile pour montrer son talent. Je tiens à rembourser à la fois elle et Black, et il me semble que l'aider à obtenir son trop longtemps refusé examen de maîtrise est un bon début. »

-« Oui, Monsieur», Katlin hocha la tête. « Je vais prendre les dispositions nécessaires immédiatement. »

IIIIIIIIII

Harry apparut sur le sommet d'une colline et plongea son regard dans la vallée. Durant un instant, il vit le lieu comme il l'était, et pendant un moment il a vu les hommes de la brigade légère charger l'artillerie russe.

-« La Charge de la brigade légère, la Charge de la brigade lourde, et la Ligne rouge clairsemée de héros. » _(NdT 1)_ Harry parla dans un murmure, « Ils m'ont parlé de vous quand j'étais plus jeune. C'était la seule fois où je me souviens d'eux étant sévère avec Duddley. Il a dit quelque chose de mauvais sur vous et mon oncle l'a menacé de me donner la moitié du désert de la petite baleine, c'était faux, bien sûr, mais après il a respecté votre sacrifice. «

Harry tira son épée et salua, «J'aurais souhaitez vous avoir pour m'aider. J'aurais voulu avoir des hommes même à moitié aussi brave que vous derrière moi quand je me suis battu dans le cimetière. Je vais essayer d'être aussi brave que vous, je vous promets que je vais honorer votre mémoire face à ma fin avec le même courage que vous avez rencontré la votre. »

Harry frissonna alors que sa vision du passé est devenue un peu trop vivante, «et peut-être après que je ... après la fin. Peut-être que les gens pourront en parler de la même façon qu'ils parlent de vous. Peut-être que je vais cesser d'être le « Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu » ou le «Garçon-Qui-Mourut. Peut-être que je vais être «Harry, l'homme qui a fait face à sa fin comme un soldat de la treizième. "

Harry mit son épée au fourreau, «ça serait agréable que les gens me respectent pour ce que j'ai réellement fait pour changer, même si je ne suis pas là pour en profiter. Je suppose que s'il faut mourir, mieux vaut mourir debout comme un homme que fuir et essayer d'échapper à son destin. »Harry haussa les épaules, « Ce n'est pas comme si fuir pouvait y changer quelque chose…. Deux ! »

Harry arriva devant une grande porte en fer ouverte. Scrutant l'intérieur avec précaution, il fut surpris par un message d'accueil.

-« Bonjour, Entrez ! »

-« Bonjour, » Harry fit un pas prudent à travers le portail. « Qui êtes-vous? »

-«Je suis Spencer Cummings, » répondit l'homme allègrement. « Bienvenue au Sanctuaire Roumain des Dragon. »

-« Merci, » Harry intervient « Est-ce que Charlie est déjà rentré de Hongrie ? »

-«Pas encore, » l'homme secoua la tête. « Mais je peux prendre un message si vous voulez ? »

-«Non, merci, » Harry se détendit enfin. « Je me demandais s'ils avaient déjà résolu le problème. »

-« Non, pas à ma connaissance, » Spencer haussa les épaules. « Mais je suis sûr qu'ils auront réglé la question dans un rien de temps, signez le livre d'or et je vais vous faire la visite. C'est ma première année au sanctuaire et je n'ai pas du tout fait de visite avant, donc vous serez mon premier. «

-« Bon, » Harry accepta de signer le livre. « Allons-y. »

Ils marchèrent durant plusieurs minutes à travers le sanctuaire et Spencer était très enthousiasmer par son rôle de guide.

-« Là-bas, c'est le Dragon auquel Harry Potter a dû faire face à la troisième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers», Spencer désigna le dragon susnommé avec un sourire sur son visage. « Ne vous sentez vous pas désolé pour cette pauvre bête ? Avoir à aller à la rencontre du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécut, il n'avait aucun espoir de victoire…. »

-« Vous ne croyez pas les rumeurs disant qu'il ne chrche que la gloire ou que ce n'est qu'un dangereux fou, hein ? » Harry se battit pour garder un air indifférent.

-« Bien sûr que non, » Spencer secoua la tête. « En plus, Charlie le connait et dit que c'est un garçon très modeste. Il ne veut pas entendre quiconque en parler en mal, et moi non plus »

-« C'est plutôt rafraîchissant, » murmura Harry. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a avec ce dragon-ci (_NdT : Attention, ce n'est pas le Magyar à Pointe…)_? Pourquoi a-t-il l'air si déprimé ? »

-« Eh bien ... » La tête du dragon se tourna vers eux et il commença à courir vers Harry et Spencer, « Courez ! »

« Attendez, » Harry était parfaitement immobile. «Fuir devant un grand prédateur n'est jamais une bonne idée. »

Spencer ignora ces conseils et couru aussi vite que ses jambes le pouvaient.

Le Dragon s'arrêta juste avant de piétiner Harry et abaissa son museau pour prendre une bonne bouffée de ses cheveux.

-« Norbert ? » Harry avança jusqu'à caresser le museau du dragon. « Tu as grandi, c'est bon de te revoir …. »

Le dragon eut un soupir de satisfaction et s'allongea, autorisant Harry à le carresser.

-« Je suppose que Hagrid ne t'a pas rendu visite depuis un certain temps? » Harry gratta le dragon sous le menton, «et je suppose que tu as été seul. »

Norbert fit un autre ronronnement satisfait: «Je vais dire à Charlie d'amener Hagrid. Harry te le promet, peut-être que ça serait une bonne idée de lui dire de laisser quelque chose avec un peu de son odeur aussi. »

Harry dû passer environ deux heures à caresser et jouer avec le dragon solitaire avant qu'il ne soit disposé à le laisser le quitter. « Ne t'inquiète pas Norbert, je verrai ce que je peux faire pour t'obtenir des visites plus fréquente… »

-« Vous ... vous êtes en vie ? » les yeux de Spencer étaient de la taille de paniers de basket quand il a vu Harry de retour, « Je viens de faire appel à des renforts pour aller récupérer votre corps. »

-« Eh bien ... » La réponse de Harry fut coupée par l'arrivée d'une douzaine d'hommes lourdement armés.

-« Où est le touriste que nous devons récupérer ? » demanda une femme avec plusieurs brûlures et cicatrices visibles avec un froncement de sourcils, «et pourquoi avez-vous fait une visite sans surveillance? »

-« Je suis juste là, » Harry prit la parole. "Donc, vous n'avez pas à me récupérer… »

-« V'l'avez repoussé tout seul ? » La femme hocha la tête, « peu de gens peuvent combattre un dragon sans soutien. »

-«Je n'ai pas eut à le combattre," Harry secoua la tête. « Je ... »

-« Z'êtes cacher alors ? »Demanda l'un des hommes. «Malin, bien plus intelligents que beaucoup. Trop peur d'être traité de lâche. »

-«Je ne me suis pas cacheé," »Harry secoua la tête à nouveau. « Je ... »

-« D'vez l'avoir distrait avec quelquechose vous être enfui … » Un autre des hommes hocha la tête, « une autre bonne stratégie. »

-«J'ai joué avec lui, » Harry était fatigué d'être interrompu. « Et je l'ai caressé, il ne cherche pas à me faire du mal, il était seul. »

-« Seul ? » demanda la femme à l'air endurcie, incrédule.

-« Oui, seul. » Harry confirma. "Dites à Charlie d'obtenir de Hagrid qu'il rendre visite à son bébé plus souvent, Norbert est solitaire et il veut juste jouer ... Trois ! » Fatigué de parler à ces gens grossiers, Harry activa son Portoloin et partit.

-« Jouer avec lui? » Un des hommes secoua la tête avec étonnement, « nous devons donner à ce type un poste. Il s'rait parfait… C'est quoi son nom Spence ? »

-«Je ne suis pas sûr, » l'homme sourit nerveusement. « Permettez-moi de vérifier mon livre d'or."»

-« Vérifie alors, » la femme hocha la tête. «Tout homme assez courageux pour résister à un dragon de charge et assez fou pour le cajoler et jouer avec lui a droit à une place dans mon équipe. »

-« Il est dit ici que son nom est ... oh Merlin. »

-« Laisse-moi voir » l'un des hommes saisit le livre. « C'est écrit qu'son nom, c'est….M. Black ! »

-« Je pensais que s'était un mythe ? » La femme secoua la tête, «quelque chose que le Chicaneur aurait imaginé pour vendre plus d'exemplaires. »

-«L'est réel ! » Confirma un des hommes « ,J'ai un beau-frère dans l'départ'ment d'la Justice…. D'la façon dont il en parle, le Chicaneur ne nous dit même pas la moitié de c'te gars a fait ! »

-« Pas étonnant qu'il n'était pas inquiété par le dragon, » la voix de Spencer était remplie d'effroi. "Même si il ne pouvait pas l'ensorceler, il ne représentait aucun danger pour lui."

-«Je suis de retour," Charlie est entré. «Qu'est-ce que je manque?"

-« Pas mal de trucs », la femme balafrée regarda Charlie avec une expression de profond choc émotionnel. « Qui est votre ami ? »

-«Il s'agit de Hagrid, » Charlie présenta l'homme géant. « J'espérais ... »

-« M. Black affirme que Hagrid a besoin de rendre visite à son bébé plus souvent, » le coupa la femme. « Il devient solitaire. »

-« Ah j'le savais, » d'énormes larmes menaçaient de fuir les coins des yeux de Hagrid. « Où est-il? Où est mon petit Norbert ? »

-« Spencer va vous amenait le voir, » l'expression de la femme n'avait pas changé. « Et je vais aller boire ... Beaucoup. »

-« J'viens aussi. » approuva un des hommes.

-« Moi aussi », suivit un autre.

-« Après c'que j'ai vu aujourd'hui j'pense pas que j'vais jamais redevenir sobre. »

-« Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait ma dire ce qui se passe? » réclama Charlie.

IIIIIIIIII

-« Félicitations, euh ... Henchgirl. » Le président du Jury de Hongrie de l'examen de maîtrise de Potions, « nous avons constaté que votre travail vous donne plus que droit à la reconnaissance en tant que Maître accompli. »

-«Je suis honoré, » Henchgirl essuya une larme du coin de l'œil. « Je vous remercie. »

-« Avant de partir, » un autre membre du groupe l'arrêta. « Pourriez-vous nous dire pourquoi vous vous appelez Henchgirl? »

-« Parce que je suis l'assistante du Professeur, » Henchgirl haussa les épaules. « Je sais que Henchman (Assistant) ou homme de main est plus traditionnelle, mais je suis une fille. »

-« Oui, eh bien ... vous n'aurez plus à être une assistante. » L'homme répondit avec un sourire, «vous êtes un maître à part entière maintenant. »

-« Non, » Henchgirl secoua la tête. « Je vais encore être un assistant. »

-« Pourquoi ? » L'un des membres féminins du conseil lui jeta un regard sombre, semblant lutter pour contenir sa colère. « Est-ce parce que vous êtes une femme ? »

-« Non, » Henchgirl secoua la tête. «C'est parce que j'ai perdu le tirage au sort."

-« Tirage au sort ? » répondit la femme bêtement.

-« Oui, » Henchgirl fronça les sourcils. «J'ai choisi la tête et le professeur a prit la queue et a gagné, ce n'est pas juste. Il ressemble plus à un bon assistant que moi, vu comme sa petite taille, d'accord, il n'a pas de bosse mais je suis sûr que nous pourrions faire quelque chose. »

-« Comment le fait de perdre un tirage au sort a fait de vous une simple Assistante ? » La femme avait un regard étrange sur le visage.

-« Eh bien, » répondit Henchgirl. « Il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul professeur ou docteur, et ils ont généralement une fidèle assistante. Nous voulions tous les deux être le professeur c'est pourquoi j'ai proposé un tirage au sort, il a gagné. J'aurai du choisir pierre papier ciseaux, il choisit toujours pierre. »

-« Oui bien ... »

-«Félicitations Henchgirl, » interrompit le professeur avec son entrée bruyante. «Je savais que tu pouvais le faire. »

-«Vous voyez», souligna Henchgirl. «Je vous l'ai dit, il correspond mieux au rôle que moi. »

-« Oui bien ... »

-« Partons d'ici !», le professeur sourit. « Nous devons retourner à notre laboratoire. »

-«Je veux récupérer quelques petites choses d'abord. » Henchgirl marqua son désaccord.

-«Laboratoire»

-« Shopping »

-«Laboratoire»

-« Shopping »

-«Laboratoire»

-« Shopping »

-«Laboratoire»

-« Shopping »

-«Laboratoire»

-« Shopping »

-«Laboratoire»

-« Shopping »

-«Laboratoire»

-« Shopp ... Pierre, Papier, Ciseau ? »

-«Ca marche», le professeur hocha la tête. « Une bonne vielle pierre, rien ne vaut la pierre. »

-« Ah, » s'écria-t-Henchgirl en triomphe. « Le papier couvre la pierre, je gagne. »

-« Cela n'a aucun sens», gémit le professeur. «Pourquoi la roche ne renvoie-t-elle pas le papier au néant ? »

-« Je n'écris pas les règles, » Henchgirl haussa les épaules. « Mais vous allez les suivre. »

-« Très bien », le professeur fit la moue.

-« Bye tout le monde, » Henchgirl agita gaiement. « Merci pour la maîtrise».

IIIIIIIIII

Trois jours plus tard

-«Je pense savoir ce que le message voulait dire » Moody secoua la tête avec dégoût. «Ça m'a pris trois jours, mais je pense savoir ce que cela signifie. Maintenant, je veux savoir comment il savait qu'Albus « lit » suffisamment 'Playwizard' pour savoir qu'il serait capable de reconnaître les mesures rapidement. »

-«Je vous l'ai dit, j'aime bien les articles. » protesta Dumbledore «Je ne reconnaissais les mesures que parce que ...»

-«L'obsession d'Albus pour la pornographie n'est pas la question ici, » McGonagall l'interrompu avant que le proviseur ne puissent penser à une excuse. « Qu'avez-vous trouvé Fol oeil ? »

-«J'ai envoyé Tonks faire quelques vérifications, » Maugrey lui jeta un regard méchant.

-« Eh bien, » Tonks sourit. « J'ai fait semblant de m'intéresser à l'écriture d'un article sur« Comment faire cuire les meilleurs jambons » pour entrer, une petite séance de fouinage a révélé que la page centrale actuelle a été arrêté par les Américains pour être un Mangemort sous Polynectar. »

-« Black nous a donné toutes les informations dont nous avions besoin, » Moody a donné un froncement de sourcils agacé qui effraya la moitié de la chambre. « Et nous avons pensé qu'il nous faisait une sorte de blague. »

IIIIIIIIII

-«Maître," Queudver frissonna. « J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles et des nouvelles drôles. »

-« Quelles sont les nouvelles drôles ? » siffla Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sifflé.

-« Notre espion au sein du ministère nous dit que Dumbledore est obsédé par la pornographie. »

-« Hehehehehehehe, » le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut son premier rire non maléfique depuis des années. « Et les mauvaises nouvelles ? »

-« M. Black était au courant de notre complot avec le poster central de Playwizard," Queudver frissonna. « Et l'Ordre a été mis en garde. »

-« Queudver, » le Seigneur des Ténèbres dit calmement. « Endoloris. »

IIIIIIIIII

_Le Chicaneur_

_par Mlle Tair_

_Une série d'événements malheureux._ _C'est la meilleure façon de décrire les destins de plusieurs groupes de Mangemorts qui ont été expédiés en Autriche par le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour tuer M. Black._ _« Nous avons trouvé le premier groupe sur quelques voies ferrées (NDLR: Comme le Poudlard Express) et ils n'étaient pas en très bonne forme. »_ _A rapporté une source principale Anonyme dans la justice magique, «il semble que Black était encore un peu en colère à propos ce qui s'est passé en Allemagne. »_ _(Voir un résumé du Bain de Dang en Allemagne à la page A2) Ce fut le premier, mais en aucun cas le dernier groupe de Mangemorts retrouvé mort d'une manière horriblement brutale._ _._ _._

_._ _._ _._ _peut-être que les plus célèbres des victimes de M. Black étaient les infâmes Lestrange._ _"Nous avons dû les nettoyer avec une serpillère. « Notre source dans le bureau du médecin légiste a ajouté, « je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait pour l'énerver. Mais après avoir vu ce qu'il a fait d'eux, je dirais à toute personne qui irrite M. Black de se suicider tout de suite. »_

_M. Black peut parler aux Dragons ?_

_Par une personne autre que Luna Lovegood_

_M. Black a stupéfié le monde hier avec le premier apprivoisement d'un dragon jamais enregistré._ _Le dragon du nom de Norbert vit dans le Sanctuaire Roumain des Dragons, les dresseurs disent qu'il est beaucoup plus docile, plus que la plupart des dragons._ _._ _._

_._ _._ _._ _Une source anonyme dans le sanctuaire nous a dit que M. Black était en mesure de communiquer avec le dragon et de déterminer que son malheur a été causé par la solitude._ _._ _._

_._ _._ _._ _Tous nos lecteurs réguliers le savent, M. Black a montré dans le passé qu'il est un Cryptozooligiste talentueux._ _Ses réalisations comprennent; avoir joué un rôle dans la guérison de ce qui est maintenant appelé la flétrissure du Magyar, la découverte du Ronflak Cornu._ _._ _._

AN: L'auteur de l'article du Chicaneur Mme E, M. E, Mister E, le mystère. Juste au cas où quelqu'un n'a pas l'obtenir.

_NdT, Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu, j'ai remplacé cela par Mlle Tair, soit Miss Tair, Mystère…_

Merci à Ed Becerra pour avoir faire de cette version un peu mieux de ce qu'elle était à l'origine.

NdT 1 : Cela fait référence à 3 poèmes anglais de l'époque victorienne, les deux premiers d'Alfred Tennyson et le dernier, the Thin Red Line of Heroes (désolé pour la traduction du titre, mais je sèche…. Si quelqu'un a une idée….), tout les trois faisant référence au sacrifice de différentes brigades au cours de certaines batailles…

Pfff, quasiment toute la partie sur le sanctuaire des dragons est en argot…. Un tantinet embêtant à traduire….

Bon, voilà un nouveau chapitre !

Merci à Daemon pour la relecture !

A plus tard tout le monde, et comme je pars d'ici la fin de la semaine en colonie de 3 semaines, je pense que cela sera fin juillet….


	6. Message d'excuse

Non, désolé, ceci n'est pas un chapitre….

Un simple message d'excuse… Je doute de pouvoir vous fournir un chapitre avant de repartir dans une nouvelle colonie….

Je pensais avoir le temps, mais j'ai été prévenu en rentrant que je devais en fin de compte faire un dossier pour la rentrée… Ce qui a mangé le temps que j'avais prévu pour la traduction….

Encore une fois, toutes mes excuses…

La fréquence des publications devrait revenir à la normale fin août/début septembre, c'est-à-dire un chapitre par semaine….

Désolé pour cette fausse joie, et à la prochaine !

Elda Thren


	7. Chapitre 23 Le Baron Black

Disclaimer : Comme tout le monde le sait, je ne possède rien sur cette histoire, à part cette humble traduction….

Avertissement: La plupart des loups-garous sont des membres aimables et décents de la société, dans de rares cas il y a un voyou qui pause des problèmes. Lorsque cela se produit, il y a M. Black

Le Baron Black

Le soleil commençait à se coucher quand Harry arriva. En parcourant les alentours du regard, il se rendit compte qu'il était dans une sorte de clairière au cœur d'une menaçante forêt obscure et il sortit immédiatement son guide pour avoir une idée de ce à quoi il devait s'attendre.

_La Transylvanie est un pays merveilleux avec une riche histoire, elle est également remplie d'un grand assortiment de créatures mystiques qui considèrent les humains comme une bonne source de protéines._ _Ce qui suit est une liste partielle des créatures dangereuses et les différentes façons de les tuer._

_Note de l'éditeur: La plupart de ces choses vont mourir si vous leur coupez la tête, en cas de doute essayez._

_Vampires: leurs Faiblesses comprennent la lumière du soleil, des pieux de bois dans le cœur._ _._ _._

Harry passa plusieurs minutes sur la liste et s'arrêta uniquement quand il n'eut plus assez de lumière pour continuer.

Se souvenant de l'avertissement du commerçant, Harry attacha l'épée à sa hanche et fouilla dans son sac pour trouver son fouet et son Pugio.

-« Voyons voir si je peux faire quelque chose avec cette chose, » murmura Harry en déroulant le fouet. « En espérant que je ne me blesse pas trop gravement. Note mental : Obtenir des potions de guérison »

Donnant quelque coup de fouets expérimentaux, Harry fut heureux d'apprendre que le fouet semblait se déplacer selon sa volonté. Envoyant l'extrémité sur son épaule, Harry fronça les sourcils tandis que le fouet semblait s'accrocher à une branche ou quelque chose. En lui donnant un bref coup sec, il réussi à le dégager facilement et il le raccrocha à sa ceinture.

-«Entraînement», se dit-il. « J'ai besoin de plus d'entraînement. »

Secouant la tête, Harry commença à marcher vers les lumières lointaines qu'il espérait indiquer une sorte de ville ou d'auberge.

Derrière lui, deux vampires étaient figées en état de choc. Seulement quelques secondes plus tôt, ils avaient vu le fouet de l'étranger s'enrouler autour du cou de leur chef et décapiter ce qu'ils avaient pensé être un vampire extraordinairement puissant.

-«On demande des renforts ? » murmura l'un d'eux.

-«Non, pas la peine, » répondit l'autre. « Laisse quelqu'un d'autre s'occuper de celui-là.»

-« Je pense que tu as raison, » le premier fixait toujours l'endroit où l'étranger s'était tenu debout. « Il n'a même pas pris la peine de regarder en arrière, il l'a ... tué comme ça. Peu de gens peuvent faire quelque chose comme ça. »

-« Je n'ai jamais aimé Vlad de toute façon, » le second haussa les épaules. « Quel genre de vampire choisit un nom aussi stéréotypé ? »

-« Et ce n'est pas comme si l'inconnu était derrière nous», approuva le deuxième. « Il nous as laissé partir, la plupart des humains avec ce genre de compétences nous auraient tué tous les deux, sans même prendre le temps d'y penser. »

-« Devons-nous prévenir Volos ? »

-« Laissez-le mourir, » le vampire se mit à rire. « J'l'ai jamais aimé non plus. »

IIIIIIIIII

Après quelques minutes de marche, Harry arriva à la porte de ce qui ressemblait à une auberge. Transformant son habit de routard en quelque chose de moins tape à l'œil, Harry entra dans le bâtiment.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry tandis qu'il entrait dans la pièce.

-« Ya t-il un endroit où je peux avoir une chambre dans le coin ? » demanda Harry au barman avec un sourire.

-« A l'étage, » la femme hocha la tête. « Si vous voulez une chambre avec un verrou et une porte solide, il y a un supplément. Si vous voulez une chambre avec un verrou sur l'extérieur de la porte, il y a un supplément. Si vous voulez des draps propres, il y a... »

-« un supplément », Harry hocha la tête. « Une avec une serrure à l'intérieur et une porte solide. »

-« Bien, » la femme hocha la tête. « Voulez-vous quelque chose à manger ? »

-« Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? »

-« Nous avons de la soupe et de l'agneau, » la femme leva les yeux. « Si vous voulez du sang ... si vous voulez du sang, alors je vous suggère de demander à Volos de partager le sien avec vous. Il n'apprécierait pas que je pioche dans sa réserve personnelle sans son accord. »

-« De l'Agneau et de la soupe sera parfait », Harry hocha la tête alors qu'il laissait quelques pièces d'argent sur le bar. «Je vais le manger en bas. »

-« Asseyez-vous où vous le souhaitez, » la femme lui tourna le dos. « Je vous apporte votre repas dans quelques minutes. »

-« Je vous remercie. » Harry choisit un siège lui permettant de garder le dos au mur et une vue sur la porte, ses vacances tranquilles ayant tendance à être plus excitantes quand il pouvait rester en vie…

-« Ici, » la femme posa un grand plateau sur la table de Harry. « J'ai inclus une bière, qu'on ne dise jamais que je n'ai pas donné à un homme un bon repas, quand viendra le moment. »

-« Quand viendra le moment ? » Harry leva les yeux de son livre avec un sourcil levé.

-« Volos sait que vous êtes en ville», répondit la femme d'une voix éteinte. « Et comme je doute que vous ayez un moyen de sortir d'ici ... et bien, comme je doute que vous ayez un moyen de sortir d'ici, je suis désolé, mais il vaut mieux qu'il vous prenne vous plutôt que quelqu'un que nous connaissons. Je ne lui ai rien dit et je ne sais pas qui l'a fait, mais je suis désolé. »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, » Harry soupira et ferma soigneusement son livre. « Tout ce que je voulais, c'était des vacances au calme et pour une raison que j'ignore, je n'arrive pas à obtenir le moindre moment tranquille, envoyez le moi quand il arrivera. »

-« Vous n'avez pas à vous faire de souci pour ça… » La femme eut un sourire cynique. « Je ne l'aime peut-être pas, mais je ne peux m'opposer à Volos et à son gang en aucune façon… »

Harry appuya soigneusement son livre contre sa chope et continua à lire pendant qu'il mangeait.

-« Excellent repas », dit Harry, complimentant la tenancière, tandis qu'elle débarrassait son couvert «Pourrais-je avoir une autre bière Mme... »

-«Vous pouvez, » la femme hocha la tête. « Et, sans frais, comme pour le nom ... c'est plus facile si je ne sais pas grand-chose sur vous. Je suis désolé, essayez de voir les choses de mon point de vue, je suis désolé. »

-« Ce n'est rien, » Harry haussa les épaules. « Nous pourrons en discuter davantage plus tard, quand pensez-vous de Volos arrivera ? »

-« Devrait plus être très long… » La femme jeta un regard à la porte nerveusement. « Je doute même que vous ayez la chance de terminer votre bière. »

-« Alors vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher et me l'apporter, » Harry sourit. « Je ne voudrais pas manquer de boisson une fois cette affaire terminée… »

La femme revint avec la bière de Harry et celui-ci retourna à son livre. Il était à la moitié de sa bière quand la salle devint silencieuse. En levant les yeux, Harry vit trois hommes pâles, debout devant la porte. Après un moment à discuter avec la tenancière, les trois hommes se rendirent directement à la table de Harry.

-« Vous devez être Volos, » Harry se força à ne pas montrer toute la nervosité qu'il ressentait. « C'est un plaisir d'enfin vous rencontrer. »

-« Vous êtes dans ma ville», Volos eut un sourire cruel. « Cela signifie que vous devez payer une taxe, et il n'y a qu'une seule chose que vous possédiez et que je veuille. »

-« J'ai fais un peu de lecture pendant que je vous attendais, » Harry ignora le discours du vampire et sourit. «J'ai lu que les vampires étaient vulnérables à la lumière du soleil, il semble qu'il y ait quelque chose dans les rayons du soleil qui les fassent brûler. Est-ce vrai, ou mon livre s'est trompé ? »

-« C'est vrai. » Volos était confus, généralement ils le suppliaient pour avoir la vie sauve à ce stade. « Dommage que vous n'ayez pas la lumière du soleil sur vous. »

-« N'est ce pas ? » Harry sourit et frappa les trois vampires avec un sortilège de bronzage. « Alors je suppose que cela devrait faire l'affaire… »

Les vampires crièrent alors que leur chair commençait à brûler, Volos fit un brusque mouvement à travers la table et en était à la moitié quand il s'écroula, chutant dans une horrible agonie…

-« Hmmm, » le visage de Harry ne montra aucun signe d'horreur qu'il ressentait, tandis qu'il examinait les trois vampires qui se tordaient de douleur. «Je m'attendais à plus que ça… oh et bien si c'est comme ça, je vais devoir finir à l'ancienne mode. Et comme le livre le dit, peu de choses peuvent survivre sans leurs têtes. »

Les clients du bar regardèrent, en état de choc, l'étranger dégainer un sabre recourbé et décapiter les trois vampires.

-«Pourrais-je avoir la clé de ma chambre maintenant ? » Harry demanda calmement en remettant son épée au fourreau. «Ça a été une longue journée et je voudrais vraiment me reposer. »

-« Pas de clé, » la femme abasourdie ne pouvait quitter des yeux les restes des trois vampires qui avaient revendiqué la ville. « Il y a une barre que vous pouvez mettre en travers de la porte, première chambre sur la gauche. »

-« Merci, » Harry réprima un autre frisson alors qu'il marchait dans les escaliers. Voir les trois vampires brûler lui avait rappelé des souvenirs désagréables de sa première année et le triste sort de son Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal « Et désolé pour le désordre. »

-« Avez-vous vu ça ? » dit un des hommes au bar après que Harry ne soit parti, « Avez-vous vu ce qu'il a fait d'eux ? »

-«J'ai vu, » la femme hocha la tête. « Il suffit de penser à ce qu'il pourrait faire de vous si il décide de se sentir insulter par le fait que vous l'ayez dénoncé à Volos. »

-« C'était soit lui, soit l'un de nous, » protesta l'homme. « Volos n'allait pas vivre éternellement sur les dons que nous lui avons fourni, tôt ou tard, il allait s'en prendre à l'un d'entre nous."

-« Espérons qu'il pense de la même manière, » la barmaid désigna les escaliers de la tête. « Parce que je ne veux pas penser à ce qui se passera s'il ne le fait pas. »

-« Quelqu'un d'autre a sentit quand il a sorti cette épée ? » Un homme plus âgé qui était assis près de la table de Harry demanda, avec un regard de peur, « Le ... le froid, ce sentiment de crainte ? »

-« Qu'est-il ? » demanda un autre homme avec un froncement de sourcils, « je doute qu'il soit un vampire, car nous l'avons tous vu manger. Mais il ... il ne peut pas être humain, non ? Pas après la façon dont il a tué Volos, il a traité un vampire âgé de 200 ans comme un gamin ! »

IIIIIIII

-« Il semble qu'il y ait un nouveau chasseur dans la zone, monsieur. »

-« Qu'est-il arrivé ? » Exigea un personnage drapé dans l'ombre.

-« Vlad est mort, ainsi que Volos et ses hommes, »répondit le serviteur tranquillement.

-« Expliquez-moi pourquoi je devrais me soucier des destins de quelques parasites ? » questionna l'obscur personnage, « surtout ceux que j'avais l'intention de détruire. »

-« Les hommes de Vlad disent qu'il a tué Vlad de la même manière qu'un être humain normal aurait écrasé un insecte, » le serviteur sourit. « Et un citadin terrifié m'a dit qu'il a fallu au chasseur moins de trois secondes pour tuer Volos et de son groupe. »

-« Je vois», le personnage de l'ombre hocha la tête. « Vous avez eu raison de porter cela à mon attention, nous sommes sûrs qu'il n'a pas été payé par les habitants ? »

-« Ma source est terrifié parce qu'il est celui qui a informé Volos de la présence de l'étranger. » Le serviteur sourit, « et je vois comme un bon signe qu'il ait permis aux hommes de Vlad de vivre. »

-« Moi de même», l'ombre du personnage hocha la tête. « Il semble qu'il ne soit pas venu ici pour causer des ennuis ... Trouvez son nom, et envoyez lui une invitation à dîner avec moi. »

-« De suite, monsieur »

-« Je signale que j'ai dit invitation, Ayegore. » Le personnage resté dans l'ombre continua, « Je ne veux pas me mettre à dos une force inconnue en étant impoli. »

-« Comme vous le dite, monsieur, » Ayegore hocha la tête. «Je vais dire aux hommes de ne pas le mettre en colère et d'être poli. »

-« Une rencontre entre égaux», Le mystérieux personnage hocha la tête. «Ça fait tellement longtemps que cela ne m'est plus arriver… »

IIIIIIIIII

Harry se réveilla tard le lendemain matin et se dirigea vers le bar.

-«Bonjour monsieur», la femme le salua à son arrivée. « Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ? »

-«Oui, je vous remercie, » Harry lui donna un clin d'œil fatigué. « Est-il trop tôt pour le petit déjeuner ? »

-« Que voulez-vous monsieur ? » La femme sourit nerveusement, « nous avons de la soupe ou ... ou si vous souhaitez quelque chose d'autre je peux l'obtenir. »

-« La soupe sera bien », Harry hocha la tête. « Je vous remercie. »

-« Nous voulions tous que vous sachiez à quel point nous sommes désolé de ce qui s'est passé avec Volos, » la femme regarda l'épée sur la hanche de Harry. « Et je voulais que vous sachiez que l'homme qui l'a prévenu a quitté la ville. »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, » Harry sourit. « Pourquoi n'oublions-nous pas ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière ? »

-« Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez Monsieur, », convient la tenancière. « Qui suis-je pour penser autrement. »

-« Merci, » Harry eut un petit rire. « Maintenant, à propos que la soupe ... »

-« Tout de suite monsieur »

Harry se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise et sourit, les gens sont si gentils ici qu'il pourrait peut-être se persuader de rester plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Et cette chose avec les vampires la nuit dernière? Il était sûr que c'était juste un incident isolé, pas quelque chose susceptible de se produire à nouveau.

-« Y aura-t autre chose monsieur ?» La femme sourit nerveusement tandis qu'elle servait Harry, « du pain frais peut-être ? »

-« Pourquoi pas, merci, » Harry sourit. « Y a t-il quelque chose à faire dans cette ville ? »

-« Rien de bien extraordinaire monsieur,» les mains de la femme tremblaient. « C'est assez isolé. »

-« Je suis sûr que je vais trouver quelque chose, » Harry sourit. « Je vous remercie. »

-« Oui, monsieur, » la femme recula quelques pas et se précipita dans l'arrière salle.

-« Doit avoir beaucoup de choses à faire ce matin. » Harry haussa les épaules en voyant la sortie de son hôtesse.

Harry termina sa soupe et décida d'explorer la ville. Il est vite devenu évident qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup à voir. La ville possédait un atelier de forgeron, une auberge, un bazar, et un autre magasin sans enseigne.

Haussant, Harry entra dans le bazar. S'il ne trouvait rien d'utile, il pourrait toujours acheter quelques souvenirs pour ses amis.

-« Bonjour, » lança Harry en entrant dans le magasin. « Y a-t-il quelqu'un ici ? »

-« Je suis juste là, » la tête d'une vieille femme sortie de derrière le comptoir. « Juste un instant. »

-« Je vais juste jeter un coup d'oeil, » répondit Harry. « Je serai au comptoir dans quelques minutes. »

-« Prenez votre temps »

Harry passa plusieurs minutes à déambuler dans le magasin, « pourquoi avez-vous tellement de soie noire ? »

-« Hmm, Vlad l'aimait beaucoup. » La vieille femme répondit: « il aimait avoir l'entière apparence d'un prince de la nuit. »

-« Je pensais je pensais que son nom était Volos ? »

-« Il n'était pas autant ancré dans les stéréotypes que Vlad, » la vieille femme secoua la tête. « Il était peut-être un monstre mais je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de toute cette soie maintenant qu'il est mort. »

-« Je vais la prendre, » Harry soupira. « Je suis sûr que je connais quelqu'un qui peut l'utiliser. »

-« Que Dieu vous bénisse», la vieille femme lui donna un sourire édenté. « Vous avez sauvé mon magasin. »

-« Toujours heureux de vous aider," Harry eut un faible rictus. «Je vais aussi prendre quelques uns de ces bonbons durs derrière le comptoir. »

-« Et voilà fiston, » la vieille femme lui en donna une poignée. « Cadeau de la maison »

Harry paya ses achats et se dirigea vers le magasin suivant.

-« Bonjour fils, que puis-je faire pour vous?"

-« Je viens regarder, » répondit Harry. « Est-il possible d'obtenir un Portoloin ici ? »

-«Pourquoi me le demandez-vous ? » Le commerçant a demandé d'un air fatigué.

-« Cette boutique vend d'autres objets magiques, » Harry haussa les épaules. «J'espérais que vous auriez des portoloins en trop, ou au moins savoir où je peux les obtenir."

-« Je crains que je n'en ai pas, » le vieil homme secoua tristement la tête. « J'ai plusieurs autres choses qui pourraient peut-être bien vous intéresser. »

-« Quoi donc ? » soupira Harry.

-« Permettez-moi de vous montrer, » le vieil homme sorti un petit coffre de sous le comptoir. « Un kit complet de Chasseur, il n'a jamais été utilisé. »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'un kit complet de Chasseurs ? » demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Tout ce dont un chasseur du Surnaturel pourrait avoir besoin lorsque vous voyagez à travers le pays. » Le vieil homme sourit. «Armes en argent, pieux de bois, une réserve de potions portable, nécessaire de crochetage, et bien d'autres choses. Il est également livré avec une bibliothèque de recherche complète. »

-« Bien, » Harry hocha la tête.

-« Et puisque vous avez choisi le kit complet de Chasseur, » le vieil homme sourit. « Permettez-moi de suggérer quelques éléments supplémentaires dont vous aurez besoin si vous voyagez dans région. »

-«Je pensais que vous aviez dit que le kit contenait tout ce dont j'aurais pu avoir besoin? » Harry sourit.

-« C'est ce que dit la publicité, » approuva le vieil homme. « Mais vous ne semblez pas être le genre d'homme qui confierai votre vie à tout un tas de spécialistes du marketing. »

-« Ok, quoi d'autre. » soupira Harry de nouveau.

-«Certains livres en plus, » le vieil homme empila les tomes sur le dessus du comptoir. « Et beaucoup plus d'ingrédients de potions, y compris plusieurs qui ne peuvent se trouver que dans la région. » Le vieil homme fouilla derrière le comptoir, « je voudrais également vous suggérer d'acheter ces potions. »

-« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

-« Potion de renouvellement de sang, » le vieil homme haussa les épaules. "Vous seriez surpris de savoir combien j'en vends. »

-« Bien, » Harry hocha la tête. « Autre chose ? ».

« Une chose de plus, » le vieil homme sorti un livre relié en cuir usé. « Ce livre est rempli de sorts et de malédictions utiles, vous pourriez ne pas en avoir besoin pour faire face aux menaces surnaturelles, mais il va certainement vous aider dans le cas de rencontres avec des sorciers normaux… »

-« Merci, » Harry hocha la tête. « Rien d'autre ?»

-« Non, » le vieil homme secoua la tête. « Rien d'autre. »

-« Dans ce cas, je vais retourner à ma chambre et éplucher tout ça, » Harry souleva sa charge. «C'est une bonne chose que mon sac soit sans fond."

-« En effet mon garçon, » le vieil homme eut un petit rire. « En effet… »

Harry retourna à sa chambre et passa le reste de la journée à lire ses nouveaux livres et à faire l'inventaire de ses nouvelles possessions. Enfin, quand tout fut rangé à l'endroit où il le voulait, Harry sortit son nouveau livre de sorts et commença à lire.

Un coup sourd rompit la concentration de Harry et le fit regarder vers la porte. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

-« J'ai reçu une invitation pour vous, Monsieur, » l'appela la voix de la barman à travers la porte.

-« Un instant, » Harry se leva et ouvrit la porte. « Que disiez-vous au sujet d'une invitation? »

-« Le comte vous convie à dîner avec lui et vous offre une chambre pour la nuit, » la femme sourit nerveusement. « Il voulait que vous sachiez qu'il n'a rien contre vous et un grand respect à votre égard et espère que vous accepterez son offre. »

-« Comment puis-je m'y rendre? » demanda Harry calmement.

-« Il a également envoyé sa voiture. » répondit l'aubergiste, "avec l'ordre d'attendre jusqu'à ce que vous ailliez pris votre décision. »

-« Qui est ce comte ? » Harry voulait connaître que tous les faits avant de décider quoi que ce soit.

-« C'est le vampire qui contrôle la plus grande partie de la région, » les mains de la femme commençaient à trembler. « Mais il n'est pas aussi mauvais que Volos l'était, je ne pense pas qu'il veut se battre monsieur. »

-« Pourquoi? »

-« Parce qu'il est bien plus poli qu'il ne le serait s'il voulait se battre contre vous, » l'aubergiste ne voulait pas rester seule avec cet homme plus longtemps que le strict nécessaire.

-«Dites aux envoyés du comte que je…,» Harry fit une pause. « Dites-leur que je serais heureux d'accepter l'aimable invitation du comte, et que je serai en bas dans quelques minutes. »

-« Oui, monsieur, » la femme se détendit de soulagement. « Je vais leur dire. »

Harry ferma la porte et passa quelques instants à vérifier que tout était à la bonne place. Endossant son sac, Harry descendit les marches.

-« Êtes-vous l'invité du comte monsieur? » lui demanda poliment un homme en livrée rouge et noir.

-« Oui, » Harry hocha la tête. «C'est moi, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas donné l'invitation vous-même? »

-« Je ne voulais pas paraître impoli monsieur, » l'homme garda un ton respectueux. « Être face à vous dans votre propre chambre aurait pu être considéré comme agressif par certains. »

-«Je vois,» Harry hocha la tête. « Combien de temps cela nous prendra pour arriver à la demeure du comte ? »

'Cela ne devrait pas prendre trop longtemps monsieur, » répondit l'homme, tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte de l'auberge pour Harry. « Quelques heures tout au plus, en fonction de la météo».

-« Merci, » Harry hocha la tête tout en entrant dans la voiture.

-« Juste une chose monsieur, » le garde fit une pause avant de fermer la porte. « Puis-je avoir votre nom ? »

"Black," Harry s'installa confortablement dans les coussins moelleux. « Mon nom est Mister Black. »

-« Merci monsieur »

-« Si seulement Hermione pouvait me voir maintenant, » marmonna Harry pour lui-même en sortant un autre livre à lire pendant le voyage. « Elle serait ravie de me voir lire autant. »

Harry fut bientôt totalement plongé dans son livre et en ce qui lui sembla n'être qu'un rien de temps, il sentit le carrosse marquer un arrêt.

-«Nous sommes arrivé monsieur, » l'interpella respectueusement le cocher. «J'ai pris la liberté d'envoyer le personnel annoncer votre arrivée. »

-« Merci, » Harry sortit de la voiture et s'étira. «Où est cette réunion? »

-«Par ici monsieur »

Harry suivit l'homme dans le hall d'entrée principal où ils furent accueillis par un homme à l'air distingué habillé de soie noire et rouge.

-« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin M. Black, » le comte inclina la tête avec le respect. «Je suis le comte. »

-«C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer aussi, » Harry ne voyait aucune raison d'être impoli. « Bien que je me demande pourquoi vous avez souhaité me rencontrer ? »

-« Venez par ici, » le comte le conduit dans une petite salle à manger. «Normalement, j'aurais utilisé la plus grande salle à manger, mais on m'a dit que vous n'êtes pas le genre d'homme qui se sentirait insulté si je n'utilise pas un table qui pourrait en accueillir une centaine.»

-« Non, » Harry eut un petit rire. « Je ne suis vraiment pas ce genre d'homme. »

-« Prenez un siège, » le comte fit signe vers une chaise. « Que voulez-vous pour dîner? »

-« Tout m'ira parfaitement», Harry s'assit. « Merci pour votre hospitalité. »

-« Et je vous remercie de me permettre de l'offrir, » le comte sourit. « Le cuisinier a si peu de chances de montrer son talent. »

-« Dans ce cas, je suis heureux de lui donner une occasion, » Harry sourit.

-« Mettons nous donc à parler affaires M. Black, voulez vous » le comte prit une gorgée de son verre de vin. «Je voudrais commencer par vous remercier d'avoir éliminer Vlad et Volos, ils étaient devenus un problème depuis un certain temps maintenant. »

-«Ce n'était pas un problème,- Harry prit une gorgée de son verre. « Bien que je sois curieux de savoir pourquoi vous êtes si heureux de les voir disparaître. »

-« Un de mes passe-temps est la fabrication de vin, » le comte sourit. "Y compris le verre que vous buvez en ce moment. Chaque année, les vignes produisent du raisin, je ne vais pas récolter le raisin en coupant les vignes parce que ce serait perdre la récolte de l'an prochain. Nous n'avons pas besoin de tuer des êtres humains pour obtenir notre sang, le verre que je bois provient de la cuisinière et date d'hier et c'est tout aussi bon ainsi que frais. Vlad et Volos ne comprenaient pas, ils ne comprenaient pas que les paysans soient plus nombreux que nous d'au moins cent pour un et que nous n'existons qu'aussi longtemps que nous ne sommes pas un fardeau trop lourd. »

-«Je vois»

-«Ils étaient un danger pour nous tous», le comte sourit. « Il n'est plus le temps où les vampires pouvaient faire ce que bon leur semblent, c'est une nouvelle ère qui exige de nouvelles méthodes. »

-«Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas pris soin d'eux vous-même? » Demanda Harry légèrement.

-C'est malheureusement l'un de mes nombreux et petits problèmes », le comte haussa les épaules. « Et, y porter un intérêt personnel aurait été considéré comme un signe de faiblesse par ceux qui sont mécontents des nouvelles règles. »

-« Je suis heureux de savoir que j'ai pu être d'une quelconque aide dans la résolution de votre problème, » Harry hocha la tête.

-« Seriez-vous prêt m'aider avec un autre problème M. Black ? » Le comte sourit, «je serais prêt à vous récompenser généreusement. »

-« Quel est le problème, » Harry leva la main. «Je suis seulement d'accord pour entendre votre problème. »

-« C'est tout ce que je demande, » le comte hocha la tête. "J'ai un problème de loup-garou, quelqu'un dans l'un des villages non loin d'ici a été infecté et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour le trouver et l'éliminer.

-«Je ne vais pas tuer quelqu'un juste parce qu'il se transforme en un loup pendant la pleine lune, » La voix de Harry ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. « Un de mes meilleurs amis est un loup-garou. »

-« Bien, » le comte sourit. « Parce que je ne veux pas que vous le tuiez pour être un loup-garou, je veux que vous le tuiez pour avoir assassiné plusieurs de ses voisins. »

-« Que s'est il passé ? »

-«J'équipe chacune de mes villes avec une prison», le comte haussa les épaules. «Cela sert davantage comme un endroit sure pour subir sa transformation que toute autre chose, la plupart des auberges sont également équipées de salles de sécurité ainsi que plusieurs des maisons. Ce loup n'a pas choisi d'utiliser l'un de ces lieux, ce qui est pire, c'est qu'il y a eu quelques cas où il s'est enfermé dans une maison avec des gens innocents. Non M. Black, je n'ai rien contre les loups-garous, mais je prends la responsabilité de protéger mes sujets très au sérieux. »

-« Pourquoi ne pas leur donner de potion tue-loup ? » Demanda Harry, « Cela ne peut pas empêcher la transformation, mais ça la rend moins dangereuse. »

-« Tue-Loup? » Le comte se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise: «Il n'y a, à ma connaissance, aucune potion de ce nom. »

-« Elle ne guérit pas, mais elle rend la transformation un peu plus facile et elle les empêche d'être affectées par la démence. »

-« Et savez vous où je pourrais obtenir cette potion? » Le comte parut enchanté par la perspective.

-« J'ai une amie que je soupçonne de pouvoir la brasser, » Harry hocha la tête. « Si elle ne peux pas ... si elle ne peut pas, alors je dois avoir encore quelques personnes que je peux contacter. »

-« Merveilleux », le comte fit un signe de satisfaction. « Voici quelque chose que je serai ravi de fournir à mes sujets. Mais non, je crains que cela ne puisse m'aider pour mon problème actuel. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je peux faire, » expira Harry. « Mais je suis d'accord pour aller à cette ville et jeter un coup d'œil. »

-« Je vous remercie M. Black, » le comte parut soulager. « Je vous suis éternellement reconnaissant pour votre aide dans cette affaire. Il y a une pleine lune ce soir, si on se dépêche, nous pouvons faire en sorte que vous soyez en position avant que la bête ne commence la chasse. »

-« Comment vais-je arriver à ce village? »

-« J'ai un portoloin déjà enchanté, » le comte hocha la tête. « Y a t-il quoi que ce soit dont vous ayez besoin? »

-« Rien ne me vient à l'esprit. » Harry secoua la tête. « Je vous remercie de l'offre. »

Le comte sortit de la pièce et revint quelques instants plus tard avec une petite fiole et deux maillons d'une chaîne.

-« Je vous suggère d'enduire vos armes avec ceci avant de commencer, » le comte lui remis la fiole. « Cela va magiquement les enrober avec de l'argent. La chaîne est le Portoloin, dites simplement Loup et il s'activera. Dites comte et il vous permettra de revenir à ce château. Bonne chance mon ami. »

-« Merci. » Harry prit quelques instants pour recouvrir ces armes d'argent, puis prit une profonde inspiration. « Loup »

Harry apparu sur la place du village à côté d'une petite fontaine. Prenant un siège sur le côté de la fontaine, il observa les alentours.

-« Pas peur du loup? » Un homme aux longs cheveux gris mat et aux ongles jaunis et abîmés surgit de l'ombre. « Vous devriez »

-« Pourquoi? » Harry se retourna juste à temps pour voir l'homme se transformer. « Merde. »

Le loup se jeta à la gorge de Harry et il réussi de justesse à lever son bras à temps pour sauver sa vie. Hurlant de douleur, Harry chercha frénétiquement à se saisir de sa baguette.

Le loup poussa un étrange et puissant gémissement et son étreinte commença à se desserrer, Harry roula de façon à se retrouver au dessus de son agresseur et, sa main s'étant refermée autour de la poignée de son Pugio, poignarda sauvagement la bête. Harry ne s'arrêta que lorsque la bête eut retrouvé sa forme humaine (_NdT : durant la pleine lune, cela signifie la mort du loup-garou pour mémoire…)_

S'effondrant, Harry rassembla ces dernières forces. « C ... comte. »

-« M. Black? » Le comte se précipita pour aider son ami, «vous êtes blessé. »

-« La seule chose que j'ai pensé à faire est de mettre mon bras dans sa bouche, » Harry toussa. « Garder sa mâchoire occupée pour qu'il ne puisse pas me mordre ailleurs. »

-« Oui, je crains qu'il n'ait peut-être écrasé les os. » Le comte berça tête de son ami, «vous avez été mordu par un loup-garou. »

-«C 'n'est pas si pire, je peux toujours demander à une amie de me faire de la Tue-Loup.» Harry réussi un sourire faible. « Vous aviez raison, c'était un monstre, il se dirigeait vers moi et il a commencé à me parler et sourire avant sa transformation. »

-« Je ne vous laisserai pas vous transformer en loup, Mr. Black. » Le comte fit une petite coupure sur son poignet et laissez le sang couler dans la bouche d'Harry. « Pardonnez-moi pour ce que je m'apprête à faire. »

Le corps de Harry commença à le brûler et il se cambra, l'obscurité commença à troubler sa vision et tout devint noir.

-« Vous êtes réveillé ? » La voix d'une jeune femme criait joyeusement: «Je dois aller réveiller le comte."

"Moldu," répondit Harry.

-«Je suis heureux de voir que vous allez bien mon ami, » le comte entra dans la pièce.

-« Il me semble me souvenir vous voir me donner un peu de sang, » Harry forçait sa voix pour rester au même niveau. «Suis-je un vampire ? »

-« Non, » le comte prit un siège. «Quand je vous ai donné du sang, trois choses pouvait se produire. Un, vous devenez un loup-garou. Deux, ma puissance permettait au sang de surmonter celle du loup et vous seriez devenu un vampire. Et trois, vous aviez une très petite chance de rester humain. »

-« Donc, je suis humain? »

-« Non, » le comte sourit. « Et vous n'êtes pas un loup-garou non plus, vous êtes ... autre chose. »

-« Autre chose ? »

-« Vos sens sont plus développés que ceux des humains normaux, votre force et votre endurance en particulier ont également augmenté. » Le comte haussa les épaules confus, « vous ne pouvez pas vous transformer, je l'ai déjà vérifié et constaté que vous n'avez pas de réaction indésirable à l'argent ou la lumière du soleil. Pour être franc, je n'ai aucune idée de comment cela a pu arriver. »

-« Rien d'autre? » Le cœur de Harry recommença à battre à un rythme normal.

-« Vous pourrez préférer votre viande saignante si ce n'était pas le cas avant», le comte haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas, je soupçonne que si jamais vous souhaitez devenir un Animagus alors votre forme serait celle d'un loup. Ou peut-être que l'une de vos formes sera celle d'un loup. Vous êtes, mon ami, quelque chose d'entièrement nouveau et unique. »

-«Génial», marmonna Harry, sarcastique. « Juste foutrement merveilleux.»

-« Je suis désolé, » le comte fronça les sourcils. « Et si il y a quelques façons dont je puisse faire amende honorable ... »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, » Harry fit un signe de la main, pour clore le sujet. « Le passé est le passé, avez-vous appris quelque chose sur le loup? »

-« Oui, » le comte hocha la tête. « Son nom était Fenrir Greyback, un Mangemort, aussi connu comme « le loup-garou qui tue pour le plaisir » et je souhaite vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait ici. »

-« Probablement essayer de recruter des Mangemorts de plus, » devina Harry. « Je n'arrive pas à imaginer une toute autre raison. »

-« Moi non plus, » le comte haussa les épaules.

-« Quelle heure est-il? »

-« Il est presque midi, » répondit le comte. « Pourquoi? »

-« Parce que je ferais mieux de me rendre à ma prochaine étape, » Harry s'assit. « Savez-vous où je peux obtenir un Portoloin pour la Bulgarie? »

-« Je vais vous en faire un moi-même, » lui offrit le comte. « Êtes-vous sûr que vous n'avez pas besoin de plus de repos? »

-« Affirmatif », Harry hocha la tête. «Ce n'est pas en étant malade et clouer au lit que je veux passer mes vacances. »

Le comte remis un petit insigne en argent, « Ceci est votre Portoloin pour la Bulgarie. C'est aussi un Portoloin permanent pour revenir à mon château et un insigne à porter pour afficher votre statut en tant que directeur du premier département d'application de la loi de la région. »

-« Merci,» Harry accepta le badge. « Comment puis-je l'activer? »

-«Pour revenir, appuyez dessus à trois reprises avec le bout de votre baguette ou dites la phrase« Je veux voir mon ami le comte. » »

-« Et pour aller en Bulgarie? » Demanda Harry.

-« Avant que je ne vous le dise, puis je vous prier de me faire une faveur de plus ? »

-« Quoi donc ? » Le visage de Harry était devenu inexpressif.

-« Seriez-vous prêt à me mettre en contact avec le fabricant de potion qui peut me fournir de la potion Tue-loup ? »

-« Bien sûr, » Harry hocha la tête. « Passer un coup de cheminette au professeur et demander Henchgirl. »

-« Merci mon ami, » le comte sourit. « Pour partir, dites simplement le mot « Velane ». »

-«Au revoir, » Harry rassembla ses affaires. « Vélane. »

-«Au revoir mon ami, » le comte se dirigea vers la cheminée et jeta dedans une poignée de poudre de cheminette. «Professeur».

-« Oui ? » Une tête de femme apparut dans les flammes, « Que puis-je faire pour vous? »

-« Êtes-vous Henchgirl ? » demanda le comte poliment.

-« Oui, » Henchgirl hocha la tête. « De quoi avez-vous besoin ? »

-« Pouvez-vous brasser de la potion tue-loup, et si vous le pouvez, seriez-vous prêt à m'en vendre de grandes quantités ? »

-« C'est très cher, » Henchgirl fronça les sourcils. « Mais je peux le faire. »

-«L'argent ne signifie rien», objecta le comte.

-« Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir que ce soit moi qui la brasse ? » demanda Henchgirl nerveusement, « je suis un maître, mais ... »

-« Mais le Baron Black dit que vous êtes la meilleure en Europe. » Le comte hocha la tête, « Donc, bien sûr, vous facturer dix pour cent plus cher que la normale. »

-« Le Baron Black ? » Les yeux de Henchgirl s'arrondir, quand elle enregistra le reste de la phrase, « dix pour cent ? »

-« Vingt pour cent, d'accord, » le comte hocha la tête. « Vous êtes dure en affaire. »

-« Ok, » Henchgirl hocha la tête. «Quand en avez-vous besoin et combien en avez-vous besoin? »

-«J'aurai besoin de doses mensuelles pour une trentaine d'individus, » le comte sourit. «Je vais aussi besoin de savoir où je peux déposer les revenus du Baron Black. »

-« Les revenus? » Henchgirl avait l'air perplexe.

-« Oui, » le comte hocha la tête, pensant que c'était la chose parfaite à faire avec les terres et possessions de Vlad et Volos. « Il est parti avant qu'il n'ait pu me dire où l'or de ses terres et de ses entreprises devaient être déposés. »

-«Je vais parler au professeur, » Henchgirl hocha la tête. « Je pense qu'il sait quelle banque M. Black utilise. »

-«Je suis votre débiteur éternel », le comte s'inclina. « Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, des questions d'état réclament mon attention. »

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

NdA : Il a été signifié que Harry a fait face au dragon dans la première tâche et non à la troisième, laissez moi simplement dire que M. Spence est un idiot et Harry ne faisait pas attention.

Si vous l'aviez oublié, les vêtements de Harry peut se transformer en différentes tenues. Il n'a tout simplement pas choisi de l'utiliser avant maintenant.

J'avais planifié la mort du Vamp dans le bar depuis le début de l'histoire, c'est bon de l'avoir enfin écrit. Peut-être que Harry a eut une chance de malade, mais je pense que invalider trois vamps avec un charme esthétique est assez cool.

La mort du loup-garou a été planifiée depuis presque aussi longtemps. J'ai été très tenté de voir le loup tuer Harry, juste pour voir la réaction. J'aurais pu même en faire tout un rêve et dire que c'était une référence à Dallas, cela aurait ruiné des mois de planification, mais ç'aurait été amusant.

La raison pour laquelle le comte est si amical envers Harry, c'est parce qu'il a vu M. Black comme un égal, et il était seul, vous avez entendu l'expression, «on est seul au sommet. » Et oui, j'ai fait M. Black Baron juste pour que je puisse utiliser le titre de ce chapitre, le Baron noir. . . Encore heureux que je ne l'ai pas nommé «Monsieur Rouge »ou vous auriez vu cette plaisanterie plus d'une fois.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

NdT J'ai préféré laisser Ayegore… Pour information, Aye signifierait toujours en Ancien Ecossais et gore, sanglant, dans le sens coagulé… Autre chose, Ayegore se prononcerait… Higor… Jeu de mot amusant non ?

Et voilà, encore un chapitre !

Désolé pour le retard, mais mon emploi du temps est bien plus rempli que prévu…. Ca et le fait que les chapitres s'allongent, le rythme de parution va sans doute passer à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines… Mais je ne vous oublie pas…

Encore Merci pour vos review et à Daemon pour la relecture…


	8. Chapitre 24 Les Vélanes peuvent être ami

Disclaimer : Bof, rien de nouveau sous le soleil…. Que ce soit le monde, l'histoire, l'idée de traduire ou la relecture, rien ne m'appartient… Malheureusement…

Avertissement : Si vous voulez qu'il se soit passé quelque chose de spéciale, alors, c'est bien ce qui s'est produit… je ne prends pas la responsabilité de vos esprits pervers . . . vous saurez de quoi je parle quand vous lirez ce chapitre.

Les Vélanes peuvent être amicaux

-« Bonjour Fol Œil, » Remus salua le plus vieux. « Pour quelles raisons êtes-vous venu aussi tôt ? »

-« J'ai quelque chose à te dire, » le vieil Auror hocha la tête. « Et je n'étais pas sûr que tu veuille que les autres soient là pour l'entendre. »

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Remus pâlit. « Il s'agit de Harry ? »

-« Non, » Moody secoua la tête. «Il s'agit de l'homme qui vous a mordu. »

-« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir sur lui ? » Remus fronça les sourcils: «Je ne sais pas grand chose, je n'étais qu'un enfant quand c'est arrivé. »

-« Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir quelque chose sur lui. » Maugrey lui fit un sourire terrifiant, « il est mort. »

-« Quoi ? Comment ? »

-« On pense qu'il était parti recruter», Maugrey haussa les épaules. « Et il a eu le malheur de tomber sur M. Black. »

-« Comment est-il mort ? » Demanda Remus avec une curiosité morbide.

-« Je ne sais pas, » Maugrey haussa les épaules. « On m'a dit qu'il a été empoisonné et poignardé, mais mes sources ne sont pas excellentes dans cette partie du monde donc je peux me tromper. »

-« Mais vous êtes sûr qu'il est mort ? »

-«J'en suis sûr, » Maugrey hocha la tête. « Sur ça, j'en suis sûr à 100%. »

-«Merci,» Remus ferma les yeux. «C'est bon de savoir qu'il ne peut plus blesser personne d'autre."

-«Je suppose » Maugrey hocha la tête. « Au revoir Remus. »

IIIIIIIIII

Harry arriva sur une place déserte et regarda autour de lui, la plupart des commerces semblaient être fermées, mais l'une des boutiques paraissait être ouverte. Pensant que le commerçant devait connaître un endroit approprié où trouver une chambre, Harry y entra.

Une cloche sonna quand Harry ouvrit la porte et de l'arrière de la boutique, il entendit un léger, « juste un instant. »

-« Ok, » répondit Harry.

-«Maintenant», sourit le commerçant. « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? M... »

-« Black », sourit Harry. « J'espérais que vous sauriez où trouver un hôtel ou un autre endroit où je puisse avoir une chambre ? »

-«Vous êtes arrivé un peu plus tard que je ne l'avais prévu, » l'homme haussa les épaules. « Mais vous avez encore le temps, prenez un siège ... ça ne sera pas long. »

-« Je vous remercie. » Harry s'assit, heureux que le commerçant prenne en charge l'organisation pour lui permettre de rester. «Combien de temps pensez-vous ... »

La cloche de la porte d'entrée retentit, interrompant la question de Harry et laissant entrer plusieurs personnes invisibles.

-«Pile à l'heure», sourit le commerçant. « J'ai votre commande prête, voulez-vous payer maintenant ou préférer vous que je vous envoie une facture ? »

-«Envoyez-nous une facture, » répondit la voix d'une jeune femme. «Je suis surpris de voir que vous n'êtes pas seul, ils essayent généralement de nous éviter. »

-«Il n'est pas d'ici," répondit le vieil homme. « Pas un mauvais gars cependant »

-« Ah bon ? » La femme se tourna vers Harry, assis, « vous me semblez familier. »

-«J'ai un visage courant, » Harry eut un sourire nerveux.

-« C'est le sauveur de Gabrielle, » une autre voix féminine prit la parole. "Je le reconnais à partir des photos ... il a l'air un peu plus vieux maintenant alors qu'il ne l'était pas avant. »

-«Pourquoi es-tu ici 'Arry ? » La femme de tête eut un sourire invisible.

-« Vous pouvez voir à travers mon déguisement hein? » Harry soupira, «Je suis venu parce que j'étais curieux de connaître le lieu d'où Victor vient. »

-« Ce champ ridicule n'est rien à qui possède nos talents ...», la femme hocha la tête. «Où demeures-tu?"

-«Je ne suis pas sûr," Harry haussa les épaules. «Le commerçant allait me trouver un endroit pour dormir. »

« Alors, tu dois rester avec nous, » la femme régla la question. « C'est le moins que nous puissions faire pour le célèbre sauveur de Gabrielle. »

-« Je ne voudrais pas être un poids,» sourit Harry. « Comment savez-vous pour Gabrielle ? »

-« Ce n'est pas un problème, j'insiste pour que tu restes avec nous, Gabrielle est notre cousine. » La femme lui prit la main, « et nos cousins ne nous pardonneraient jamais si on te laissais partir et rester dans une auberge sale alors que tu aurais pu rester avec nous. »

-«Très bien,» Harry hocha la tête. «Je ne voudrais pas vous causer d'ennuis. »

Harry resta avec ses nouveaux amis pendant plusieurs jours jusqu'à ce que finalement, après de longs au revoir, Harry réussi à quitter leur hospitalité et se concentrer sur ses vacances.

Titubant dans la ville, Harry entra dans le café ouvert le plus proche et marcha péniblement jusqu'au bar.

-« Bonjour » l'accueillit le barman. «Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

-« Oui, » les mâchoires de Harry se crispèrent de douleur. «Je vais avoir besoin de parler à un guérisseur, de n'importe quelle sorte. »

-« Je suis guérisseur », l'homme accoudé au bout du bar prit la parole. « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

-« Je pense que je pourrais m'être cassé quelque chose au niveau de la hanche,» répondit Harry dans un sifflement. « Et j'ai un peu mal à l'estomac. »

-«Un moment, » le guérisseur agita sa baguette et fronça les sourcils de concentration. « Vous avez raison à propos de la douleur dans votre hanche, il semble que vous avez plusieurs fissures dans votre bassin. »

-« Oh, » Harry gémit. « Et à propos du mal de ventre ? »

-«Déshydratation», répondit le Guérisseur. «Buvez ces deux potions et tout ira bien. »

-« Merci," Harry avala les potions. «Maintenant, quelqu'un sait où je peux trouver un moyen de transport pour Sofia? »

-« Ici, » le barman prit la parole. « Le bar sert aussi d'agence de voyage, entre autres. »

-« Combien? »

-«Vingt Levs», le barman sorti une bille de verre. «Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose? »

-« Non, » répondit Harry, prenant la bille. « Une seconde ... »

-« Merci, » le barman sourit en acceptant le paiement. « Je vous souhaite un bon voyage. »

-« Je vous remercie. » Harry réussit à faire un faible sourire juste avant que le Portoloin ne s'active.

-« C'était pas le gars qui est parti avec ce groupe de Vélane il y a quelques jours? » Demanda doucement aux autres hommes présents dans le bar l'un des clients.

Écarquillant les yeux, les hommes réfléchissaient à la question et le bar fut plongé dans le silence jusqu'à ce que le barman se mouilla les lèvres et demanda, « C'était quoi ces blessures ? »

-« Comme je l'ai dit. » Le guérisseur parla au groupe, maintenu en haleine, la voix rempli de respect. « Un bassin fissuré et un grave cas de déshydratation. »

-«Comment pensez-vous que ce soit arrivé ? » demanda le barman doucement.

-« Il y a beaucoup de possibilités, par exemple... » Les yeux du guérisseur s'élargirent. « Il ne peux pas... »

-« Tu ne vois pas? » Le barman cligna des yeux, «il ne peut pas être humain. »

-« Quelqu'un connaît-il son nom? » demanda le guérisseur avec enthousiasme.

-« Black », un vieil homme prit la parole depuis le fond de la salle. « Quand il a visité ma boutique, il m'a dit que son nom était Black. »

Les clients du bar étaient figés en état de choc, les yeux encore écarquillés.

-« Eh bien, » le barman s'humecta les lèvres. « Je suppose que c'est logique, si quelqu'un peut survivre à une meute de Vélanes, ça ne peut qu'être le mystérieux M. Black. »

IIIIIIIIII

-« Bonjour monsieur », un homme en uniforme accueilli Harry à son arrivée. « Est-ce votre destination finale ? »

« Non, » Harry se sentait toujours un peu fatigué et douloureux à cause du temps avec les Vélanes. «Je vais à Moscou. »

-«Si vous voulez, je peux arranger ça monsieur. »

-« Ce serait bien, » Harry hocha la tête. « Combien? »

-«Cinquante levs," l'homme sourit.

-« Bien, » Harry paya pour le portoloin. «Combien de temps jusqu'à ce qu'il active? »

-« Il suffit de dire Moscou et vous serez arrivé à destination. »

-« Merci, » Harry eut un faible sourire. « Moscou »

Harry ne put pas profiter du voyage vers Moscou et il se fit la promesse silencieuse d'apprendre d'autres moyens de transport en plus des portoloins et de la cheminette.

-« But de votre visite? » demanda une femme au visage banal dans un uniforme fade d'un ton morne.

-« Voir un ami, » Harry bâilla.

-« Votre nom? »

-« Black », Harry bâilla de nouveau.

-« Prénom? »

-«Monsieur,» sourit Harry.

-« Vous pouvez passer. »

-« Merci, » Harry fit craquer ses vertèbres tout en marchant vers la sortie.

Derrière lui, la femme mis tranquillement en place un panneau « guichet fermé » et parti informer son superviseur.

Harry sortit son zippo de sa poche et trouva un endroit pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

-«Professeur? » appela Harry dans la petite flamme, « êtes-vous là ? »

-«Je vous reçois M. Black, » le professeur sourit. « Merci pour votre générosité dans la promotion des talents de Henchgirl comme Maitre des Potions, nous serons en mesure de vous retrouver plus tôt que nous l'avions espéré. »

-« Très bien, » Harry sourit. « Combien de temps ? »

-« Peu après la tombée de la nuit, heure locale», sourit le professeur. « Nous pourrions arriver plus tôt, mais il nous a semblé plus prudent d'aller lentement pour ce voyage inaugural. »

-« Comme vous voulez, » Harry hocha la tête. « J'avais l'intention de passer un peu plus de temps ici, mais si vous êtes en avance alors je crois que je vais avoir plus de temps pour visiter plusieurs autres endroits. »

-«Excellent», le professeur hocha la tête. « Si je pouvais faire une petite suggestion ... »

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Harry sourit.

-« Pourquoi ne pas voyager avec Henchgirl et moi? » Le professeur fit un large sourire, « nous avions l'intention de prendre un mois ou deux pour faire une expédition prolongée afin de tester le Zeppelin. »

-«Où comptez-vous aller? » Harry haussa les épaules.

-« Egypte », le professeur lui donné un grand sourire. « Après, où que vous souhaitiez aller. Henchgirl et moi n'avons pas de préférences."

-«Ça semble bien, » Harry hocha la tête. «Je vais passer la journée à visiter la ville et je vous retrouve ce soir. »

-« A ce soir donc », le professeur fit un dernier sourire avant de refermer son briquet.

-« Maintenant, que vais-je faire de ma journée? » se murmura Harry pour lui-même. Haussant les épaules, Harry franchit les portes et héla un taxi.

-« Pour où? »demanda le chauffeur de taxi d'un ton désintéressé.

-«Montrez-moi la ville, » Harry sourit. « Je veux voir tout ce que vous pensez qui pourrait m'intéresser. »

-« Vous pouvez payer? »

-« Et avec un bon pourboire», sourit Harry. « Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps ici et je veux en profiter. »

-« Si vous pouvez payer», l'homme hocha la tête.

Harry et son chauffeur passèrent plusieurs heures à visiter la ville, Harry vit des choses qu'il n'aurait pas pu imaginer voir dans son enfance et se réjouit de l'atmosphère de la ville.

-« Merci, » Harry se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise. « Il y a juste un endroit de plus que je voudrais visiter, avant de trouver un bon bar. »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Je veux voir le bâtiment jaune de la place Loubianka, » Harry sourit. _NdT1_

-«Pas de problème, ce n'est pas si loin. » Le chauffeur hocha la tête. «Après, je connais un très bon bar, très classe. »

-« Merci, » Harry sourit. « Prévenez-moi quand nous y sommes. »

-«Nous sommes arrivés», le pilote hocha la tête. « Comme je l'ai dit, très proche. Tournez-vous vers la gauche. »

-«Wow». Harry secoua la tête, ce qu'il avait vu à la télévision ne rendait pas justice à l'ancien bâtiment. «Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir comme ça, il ne semble pas le même sans la statue en face. » _NdT 2_

-«C'est un peu étrange. » approuva le chauffeur, « le bar maintenant ? »

-« Oui, » Harry hocha la tête. « J'ai un peu de temps à tuer, et je ne peux pas imaginer une meilleure façon de le faire. »

-«Ce ne prendra que quelques minutes pour que nous arrivions à destination», le rassura le taxi. « Détendez vous ».

Le chauffeur arrêta le taxi devant un bâtiment anodin, «il ne ressemble pas à grand-chose. Mais à l'intérieur, il est très chic. »

-« Merci, » Harry sortit son portefeuille. «Avez-vous une devises avec laquelle vous préféreriez être payé ? »

-«US Dollars », sourit le pilote. « Si possible, sinon ... »

-« Pas de problème » Harry lui remis une vingtaine de billets. « Je vous remercie. »

-« Dites-leur que vous avez été amené par Danya», le pilote haussa les épaules. «Ils me donnent une commission d'intermédiaire pour vous conduire ici. »

-«Très bien,» Harry hocha la tête.

-«Au revoir», le pilote remonta sa fenêtre et parti au loin.

Harry se dirigea vers les doubles portes de l'immeuble et fut arrêté par un homme élégamment vêtu d'un costume sombre.

-«Puis-je vous aider?"

-« Danya m'a dit que c'était un bon endroit pour prendre un verre, » Harry sourit.

-« Nom? »

-« Mister Black »

-«Je vois ...», l'homme au costume sombre hocha la tête. «Il vous attends, une table dans le fond de la salle. »

-« Ok, » Harry s'approcha de la table avec prudence.

-«Asseyez-vous, » le vieil homme à la table hocha la tête. «Je vous attendais. »

-« Pourquoi? » Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de la salle.

-«Parce que je connais les commerçants et ils me disent parfois des choses », le vieil homme haussa les épaules. « Alors asseyez vous et profitez. »

-« Merci, » Harry s'assis. « Monsieur ? »

-«Winter», le vieil homme eut un sourire froid. «Prenez un peu de vodka, je leur ai fait sortir une bouteille de Posolskaya et je n'ai pas envie de boire seul. »

-«Je voudrais aussi commander quelque chose à manger si possible,» Harry accepta le verre.

-«Je vais leur faire apporter quelque chose, » le vieil homme vida son verre et en versa un autre.

-« Merci, » Harry avala son verre. «Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir? »

-«Pour vous donner ceci, » le vieil homme lui remit un livre usé, relié en cuir. « Météo magique, qui fonctionne le mieux pendant l'hiver, mais ça peut être utilisé tous les jours de l'année. »

-« Merci, » Harry accepta le livre.

-«Je leur devais une faveur, » le vieil homme haussa les épaules.

-« Merci tout de même. » Harry sourit.

-« Profitez de votre soirée, » le vieil homme se leva. «Je crains de devoir y aller. »

-«Au revoir» Harry leva son verre en guise de salut. « Et passer une agréable soirée. »

-«Je le ferai», le vieil homme hocha la tête. « Et merci à vous M. Black. »

IIIIIIIIII

-« Bonjour ? » Laetus Lovegood, éditeur et rédacteur en chef du Chicaneur apparu devant une grande statue en bronze sans visage.

-« Bonjour, » le salua un homme. «Qui êtes-vous? »

-« Mon nom est Lovegood, je suis journaliste. »

-« O k ... »

-«J'espérais poser quelques questions au sujet d'un homme du nom de M. Black, » l'homme eut un étrange sourire. « Peut-être avez vous entendu parler de lui. »

-« C'est lui », indiqua l'homme, désignant la statue. « La légende locale dit que si vous tapoter le pied droit de la statue, alors vous aurez de la chance avec les femmes, et si vous tapotez le pied gauche, alors vous aurez un enfant en bonne santé. »

-« Vraiment ? » Laetus leva les yeux vers la statue avec étonnement, «depuis combien de temps dit-on cela? »

-« Ca fait bien une journée maintenant », le local haussa les épaules. «La tradition doit bien commencer quelque part. »

-« Je ne pourrais pas être plus d'accord», Laetus hocha la tête. «Pourquoi a-t-elle commencée ? »

-« Eh bien », le villageois s'assit. « Il y a quelques jours, M. Black est arrivé en ville, puis l'a quitté avec un groupe de Vélanes peu de temps après. »

-«C'est impressionnant», Laetus hocha la tête.

-«Je n'ai pas fini», sourit l'homme. «Il est revenu quelques jours plus tard, avec un bassin fracturé et il paraissait avoir accompli une sorte d'intense activité. »

-« On pouvait s'y attendre en effet», Laetus haussa les épaules. « Et alors ? »

-« Six heures plus tard, trois Vélane sont venu en ville. » Le sourire du guide locale s'élargit, « ils étaient si fatigués que leur charme habituel n'était pas si fort et l'un d'eux a mentionné que les autres dormaient encore. »

-«Je vois ...», les yeux Lovegood s'écarquillèrent

-« Ouais, » le local hocha la tête. «C'est pourquoi nous avons mis en place la statue, un homme qui peut épuiser une douzaine de vélanes mérite d'avoir sa propre statue."

_M. Black et La Douzaine de Vélane_

_Par Laetus Lovegood_

_Il existe une ville dans l'une des régions les plus reculées de la Bulgarie qui a deux caractéristiques inhabituelles._ _Le premier est le fait qu'il est situé à proximité d'une grande concentration de Vélanes, la seconde est qu'il bénéficie d'une grande statue de M. Black._ Les g_ens du pays croient que cette statue accorde des pouvoirs spéciaux sur les questions de l'amour._ _._ _._

_._ _._ _._ _M. Black est ensuite retourné en ville pour saluer un groupe de villageois choqués._ _._ _._

_._ _._ _._ _ce n'est qu'après que les vélanes épuisées aient partagé leur histoire que la vraie nature des événements a été dévoilée._ _._ _._

IIIIIIIIII

-«Monsieur, Black a rencontré un homme de petite taille et a quitté le pays. »

-« A t-il fait quelque chose d'intéressant, pendant qu'il était ici ? »

-« Nous ne sommes pas sûr monsieur», il haussa les épaules. « Il a semé les hommes qui avaient pour mission de le suivre, nous savons qu'il s'est rendu au quartier général. »

-« Savez-vous ce qu'il faisait là ? »

-« Non, monsieur, » l'homme secoua la tête. « Nous ne savons pas. »

-« Alors dites-moi quelque chose que vous savez. »

-« Il a dit à l'agent des douanes qu'il devait rencontrer un ami, » commença l'homme. « Il a ensuite été vu boire avec le général. »

-« Je vois »

-«Monsieur? »

-«Le général a toujours été un patriote, mais pas dans le sens habituel du terme. Il protégera le pays contre une invasion de l'extérieur, mais il a toujours refusé de prendre parti dans les conflits internes. »

NdA : Des gens ont remarqué que Harry semblait connaître le premier vampire qu'il a tué, celui par accident. Il ne le connait pas, il a juste en supposant que c'est l'un des trois qu'il a tué dans le bar. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui se demandent, Harry a fait claquer son bassin parce que. . . il est tombé. Et la déshydratation parce qu'il avait une gueule de bois ou quelque chose de ce style. Prenez la scène avec les Vélanes de la façon que vous préférez, si vous voulez qu'il soit innocent alors qu'il est innocent. Si vous voulez autre chose alors il peut être quelque chose d'autre, je ne veux pas prendre parti et je pense que ça marche mieux comme ça. Prendre un taxi et visiter une ville est sympa, mais ne le faites pas, sauf si vous êtes dans un endroit pas cher. J'ai pris des taxis partout où je vivais à Bangkok et j'ai appris à connaître la ville assez bien, ce n'étaient pas si pas cher alors je n'aurais jamais eu la chance de connaitre la ville dans le cas contraire. Une dernière note, Général Winter. . . Le plus grand atout de la Russie.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

NdT 1 : Le bâtiment dont il est question à abriter les services secrets russes, depuis la Tchéka jusqu'au KGB, au cours du dernier siècle. Merci Wiki !

NdT 2 : Statue de Félix Dzerjinski, surnommé Félix de Fer, fondateur de la Tchéka, premier service de renseignement russe, retiré en 1991.

Ah, Winter… L'hiver est en effet le plus grand atout de la Russie… Il a arrêté l'armée de Napoléon et les allemands donc, une excellente protection…

Désolé pour le retard, mais première semaine de cours à la fac de médecine, dons une semaine d'intégration assez intense…

Merci pour votre patience et à tous les lecteurs, les anciens comme les nouveaux !

A plus tard !


	9. Chapitre 25 Docteur Who ?

Disclaimer : Comme toujours, je ne gagne rien en traduisant cette histoire… Dommage pour moi…. Enfin, je me contenterais de votre satisfaction comme paiement ^^

Avertissement: Non destiné à l'usage interne.

Doctor Who? (_NdT1)_

Harry se réveilla et fut un moment désorienté. En voyant autour de lui un décor inhabituel, il lui fallut un moment pour se souvenir de la rencontre du bar avec le Professeur la veille.

-« Dû me trouver une chambre d'hôtel, » Harry haussa les épaules tandis qu'il tirait les rideaux pour regarder par la fenêtre. « Ou pas ... » dit Harry sous le choc en voyant passer un avion, « où diable suis-je maintenant ? »

S'habillant rapidement, Harry sortit de la chambre et traversa le couloir.

-«Bonjour», le salua joyeusement Henchgirl. « Veux-tu un petit-déjeuner ou quelque chose contre la gueule de bois ? »

-« Petit déjeuner s'il vous plaît» Harry hocha la tête. « Et je n'ai pas la gueule de bois ce matin. »

-« Ok, » sourit joyeusement Henchgirl. « Que veux-tu ? »

-« Tout m'ira très bien », sourit Harry. « Où puis-je cuisiner si ça ne serait pas trop demander ? »

-« Tu sais faire la cuisine ? » Henchgirl sourit, «Où as tu appris ? »

-« Je n'ai pas eu la meilleure des enfances, » Harry haussa les épaules. « Mais l'une des bonnes choses que j'en ai retiré est de bien savoir cuisiner. »

-« Ok, » Henchgirl haussa les épaules. « Comme tu veux. »

« Wow, » Harry prit une fourchette et commença à manger. « Ça a été rapide. »

-«La cuisine, c'est comme faire des potions, » Henchgirl sourit. « Au bout d'un moment vous commencez à apprendre des trucs pour vous faciliter la vie... Ça aide aussi que je sois une sorcière et que je puisse utiliser la magie pour faire les choses plus vite. »

« Je suppose que c'est logique,» Harry hocha la tête. « Vous n'auriez pas des livres de sorts ménagers pour aider à la cuisine s'il vous plait ? »

-« Pas avec moi non», Henchgirl secoua la tête. « Mais je vais essayer d'en trouver. »

« Ne vous embêtez pas avec ça», sourit Harry. «Je serais en mesure de trouver quelque chose quand nous atterrirons. »

-« Ok, »dit Henchgirl, sa bonne humeur de retour.

-«Vous n'auriez pas vu ma montre par hasard?" Harry se frotta le poignet, « Je n'ai pas réussi à la trouver quand je me suis réveillé. »

« Eh bien, » Henchgirl se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Peut-être que tu devrais en parler au Professeur. »

«Je vais lui demander alors, » Harry se leva. «Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour la vaisselle?"

En réponse, Henchgirl agita sa baguette et la fit disparaître. « Non. »

-« Ok, » Harry eut un petit rire. «Je vais aller parler au Professeur alors. »

-« Bye »

Harry alla dans le couloir et passa la porte que Henchgirl lui avait indiqué.

-«Avez-vous vu ma montre ? » Harry cligna des yeux, encore ensommeillé. « J'aurais juré que je l'avais mise sur la table de chevet. »

-« Quoi ? » Le professeur leva les yeux, « Oh bien sûr. C'est dans cette boîte, et cette boîte là-bas et certaines de celles qui sont sur la table derrière vous. »

-« Quoi ? » Harry regarda en état de choc dans les petites boites, «Pourquoi avez-vous mis ma montre en pièce ? »

-« Henchgirl et moi voulions voir comment elle fonctionnait, » le professeur secoua la tête. « Et dès le départ, nous avons vu plusieurs endroits qui pourraient être améliorés. »

-« Ils ont dit qu'elle était indestructible quand je l'ai achetée, » Harry regarda les petites pièces en état de choc. « Ils ont dit qu'elle pouvait survivre à n'importe quoi. »

-«Oui», le professeur hocha la tête. « Henchgirl est en train de leur passer un coup de cheminette pour avoir une discussion avec eux à propos de publicité mensongère. »

-«Que suis-je censé utiliser comme montre maintenant ? » Le choc de Harry l'emportait sur sa colère.

-« Henchgirl et moi vous avons construit une nouvelle montre», le Professeur tenait une montre qui ressemblait fort à son ancienne montre.

-« Merci, » dit Harry en l'essayant. « Combien de temps avant que nous atteignons l'Égypte ? »

-« Quelques heures », le Professeur haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi ? »

-«Je crains de n'avoir pas assez de temps pour faire toutes les autres choses que je voulais faire pendant mes vacances. »

-«Vous avez beaucoup de temps. » Le Professeur sourit, en montrant la nouvelle montre de Harry.

-« Comment ça ? » Harry dû réprimer l'envie soudaine de se jeter par la plus proche fenêtre ouverte.

-«Parce que j'ai ajouté dans cette montre quelques fonctionnalités pour vous donner plus de temps», sourit le Professeur. « Tirez sur le bouton sur le côté et tournez les aiguilles dans le sens horaire et le temps accélérera ! »

-«Pourquoi voudrais-je aller dans le futur ? » Harry détestait demander quelque chose, mais il savait que la question l'aurait tourmenté s'il ne l'avait pas fait.

-«Cela permet d'accélérer le temps durant les réunions ennuyeuses », le Professeur secoua la tête. «C'est la seule idée que j'ai eu avec toutes ces actions en justice. »

-« Quelle acti... » Harry se mordit la langue, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir. «Je veux dire, quelles sont les autres fonctions de la montre ? »

-« Oh, pas grand-chose. » Le professeur haussa les épaules, « si vous tournez le bouton vers la droite, le temps reculera. »

-« Ne pensez-vous pas que c'est un peu dangereux de jouer avec le temps et l'espace? » Demanda Harry, « Et ne pensez-vous pas que c'est un peu irresponsable de le faire pour me donner plus de vacances? »

-« Le danger ajoute du piquant à la vie», répondit le Professeur. "Et pour répondre à votre autre question, non, je ne pense pas que c'est irresponsable. Si vous voulez entendre parler d'irresponsabilités, alors laissez-moi vous raconter la fois où Poudlard a permis à un de ces élèves de jouer avec l'espace-temps pour avoir plus d'options ! »

-« Peu importe, » Harry sourit faiblement. «Je retire mes objections. »

-« Je pense que vous devriez, oui, » le professeur hocha la tête. « La montre possède plusieurs autres fonctions, et j'ai pris la liberté d'imprimer un petit livret pour vous. »

-« Merci, » Harry prit le livret. «Avez-vous eu la possibilité de terminer cette armure dont je vous ai parlé ? »

-«Mais oui», le Professeur hocha la tête. « Je viens de la finir. »

-«Puis-je la voir? » demanda Harry, en utilisant la même façon étrange que son ami de voir le monde.

-« Bien sûr, » l'homme hocha la tête, il sortit une combinaison noire et chatoyante. «Elle est faite pour être portée sous vos vêtements comme une seconde peau. Ces principales caractéristiques sont qu'elle est ensorcelée pour maintenir une température agréable constante, pour vous garder propre sans bain, elle durcit lorsqu'elle est soumise à des chocs, elle est increvable, et elle fournit également tout un ensemble de sorts de protections. »

-« Wow, » Harry était impressionné. « Rien d'autre? »

« Quelques petites choses, » le Professeur hocha la tête. « Par exemple, si vous la portez, vous ne pouvez pas être détecté par la plupart des moyens de détection magiques, et j'ai réussi à la rendre autoréparable... vous savez quoi, les standard. »

-«Merci,» Harry prit la tenue. « Si vous avez besoin de moi, je serai en train de lire dans ma cabine. »

-« N'oubliez pas le guide d'utilisation pour le costume», le Professeur lui lança un autre livre. « Je doute que vous serez en mesure de trouver le moyen de l'enfiler ou de l'enlever sans ça. »

-«Merci,» Harry attrapa le livret autre et quitta la pièce.

-« Enfin, » Henchgirl sourit quand Harry sortit de la pièce. « Je voulais justement vous remercier. »

-« Pourquoi donc ? »

-«Pour m'avoir recommandé, » Henchgirl sourit. «Les gens n'ont jamais pris au sérieux ma maîtrise de potion, ils ont toujours pensé que je ne l'aurai jamais. »

-«Pas de problème», sourit Harry. « Je ne connais que deux personnes vraiment doués pour faire des potions, l'un d'eux est un bâtard graisseux qui a la maturité d'un gamin en colère de deux ans et l'autre, c'est vous."

-«Cela me fait vraiment plaisir que tu me dises ça», Henchgirl sourit.

-« Peut-être que j'aurais dû me contenter de pas de problème, » Harry eut un petit rire. «Je suis heureux d'avoir pu t'être utile. »

-« S'il y a des potions que je peux faire pour toi, fais le moi savoir ok? »

-« Et si tu as besoin d'ingrédients, viens me voir. » Harry hocha la tête, « ou de livres. »

-« De livres? » demanda Henchgirl, l'air plus qu'intéressée.

-« Oui, » Harry hocha la tête. «J'en ai un bon nombre, et je viens d'en récupérer un nouveau sur la Magie Météorologique d'un étrange vieil homme la nuit dernière. »

-«Puis-je les voir? »

-« Bien sûr, » Harry hocha la tête. «Je vais te donner mon sac et tu pourras choisir ce dont tu as besoin. »

-« Oh merci ! » Le sourire de Henchgirl menaçait de couper son visage en deux.

-«Pas besoin de me remercier, » Harry haussa les épaules. « C'est ce à quoi servent les amis. »

IIIIIIIIII

-«Professeur», Henchgirl se précipita dans le laboratoire. « Regardez ça. »

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » Le petit homme regarda son assistant, « tu ne vois pas que je suis en plein milieu de quelque chose d'important? »

-« Une partie de solitaire? » répondit sarcastiquement Henchgirl, «ô combien très important. »

-«Je suis occupé à des questions bien au-dessus de ta faible compréhension», répondit le Professeur avec suffisance. «Alors, disparaît ! »

-« Bien, » Henchgirl s'amusait. « Alors je suppose que vous ne voulez pas voir ces livres remplis de charmes rares et intéressants que M. Black m'a prêté? »

-« QUOI?! » Le professeur se détourna de son jeu de cartes, « j'exige que tu me les montre. »

-« Non. »

-«Montre moi !»

-« Non. »

-«Montre moi !»

-« Non. »

-«Montre moi !»

-« Non. »

-«Montre moi !»

-« Non. »

-« S'il te plaît? »

-« Ok, » Henchgirl hocha la tête. « Le meilleur doit être le livre sur la magie météo, il est beaucoup plus avancé que tout ce que j'ai lu sur le sujet. »

-«Regarde ça, » le Professeur tenait un autre livre. «Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait quelque chose sur ce sujet. »

-« Vous ne pouvez pas le lire n'est ce pas ? » Henchgirl plissa les yeux au vue de la couverture, « Quel est ce langage de toute façon? »

-« Je ne sais pas», admis le Professeur. « Mais regardez les schémas, ils doivent être vraiment très en avance sur certains sorts… »

-« C'est vrai, » Henchgirl hocha la tête. « Je pense que celui-ci pourrait être amélioré par un changement de l'angle d'environ trois degrés. »

-«Je dirais plutôt deux et demi, » le professeur hocha la tête. « Mais il faudrait rajouter une branche ici. »

-« Bien, » Henchgirl parcouru le laboratoire du regard. «Avons-nous tout ce qu'il faut pour faire une sorte de traducteur? »

-«Je ne suis pas sûr», le professeur haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi ne pas voir si M. Black serait disposé à nous prêter ses lunettes? »

-«Ça marche pour moi," Henchgirl hocha la tête. « Allons-y. »

Les deux se précipitèrent dans le couloir et commencèrent à frapper frénétiquement à la porte de Harry.

-« Oui? » Harry cligna des yeux à ses amis: «De quoi avez-vous besoin? »

-« Nous nous demandions si nous pouvions emprunter vos lunettes? » Le professeur sourit innocemment.

-« Pourquoi? » Harry était instantanément suspicieux devant le sourire innocent du Professeur.

-« Nous voulons étudier les charmes pour voir si nous pouvons les reproduire », Henchgirl haussa les épaules. «Nous avons besoin de quelque chose pour traduire les livres que vous m'avez prêté. »

-« Oh, » Harry hocha la tête. « Je suppose que oui, n'oubliez pas de les ramener. »

-« Bien sûr,» le Professeur lui tendit la main.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Henchgirl en voyant l'étrange regard d'Harry.

-« Je peux voir? » Harry regardait autour de lui en état de choc, « je n'utilise pas mes lunettes ... mais je peux encore voir? »

-« Hmmm », le professeur fronça les sourcils. «C'est plus votre domaine d'expertise Henchgirl. »

-« Nous allons étudier ça plus tard, » Henchgirl haussa les épaules. «Je doute que je puisse le comprendre et essayer serait perdre un précieux temps de recherche. »

«Vous avez raison», le professeur hocha la tête. «Venez, nous y allons. »

-« N'oubliez pas de me rapporter mes lunettes lorsque vous avez terminé, » leur cria Harry cria. « J'en ai besoin pour lire d'autres langues que l'anglais. »

-« Mais oui…» lui dit le Professeur par-dessus son épaule.

-«A plus tard, » rajouta Henchgirl par dessus la sienne.

-« Merci, » Harry regarda ses deux amis s'enfuir et secoua la tête avec étonnement.

IIIIIIIIII

-« M. Black? » Henchgirl frappa à la porte, tirant Harry de sa sieste.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda Harry en se rapprochant de la porte.

-«Voici vos lunettes, » Henchgirl lui rendit l'objet. « Et nous serons à Alexandrie dans quelques minutes. »

«Merci,» Harry pris les lunettes. « Avez-vous été en mesure de comprendre les sorts ? »

-« Oui, » Henchgirl hocha la tête. «Et nous avons enchanté un grand morceau de verre avec le même charme de traduction. »

-« Bien, » Harry bâilla. « Que faisons-nous à Alexandrie? »

«Nous allons à la bibliothèque, » répondit Henchgirl. « Il est censé y avoir quelques vieux dessins de machines. »

« Anciens comment ? » Demanda Harry avec curiosité.

-« Assez vieux pour que la langue d'origine de certains d'entre eux soit le grec antique, » Henchgirl sourit. « Je n'en peux plus d'attendre de pouvoir enfin jeter un œil dessus ! »

-«Je n'avais pas réalisé, » Harry sourit. « Merci de me prévenir. »

-«Pas de problème», Henchgirl hocha la tête. « Merci pour nous avoir prêté ces livres, ils ont été très utiles. »

-« Dans quel sens? » Harry bâilla de nouveau.

-« Eh bien, » Henchgirl pris un moment pour réfléchir à la question. "Celui qui a été le plus utile pour le moment est celui sur la météo magique. Cela m'aide un peu à faire voler le dirigeable, nous pouvons créer des vents arrière, ou aider à le protéger des intempéries, ou ... »

-« Ou? » demanda nerveusement Harry.

-« Ou bien on peut l'utiliser pour faire un nuage pour se cacher des Moldus, » Henchgirl sourit nerveusement. « Aucun autre rapport d'OVNI, on peut aussi faire en sorte qu'il y ait un banc de brouillard quand nous arrivons. »

-« OVNI ... » Harry se mordit la langue, « Pourquoi voulons-nous un épais banc de brouillard quand nous arriverons? »

-« Parce que c'est cool», Henchgirl eut un hochement de satisfaction. « C'était mon idée. »

-« Ok ...» Harry prit une profonde inspiration. « Y a t-il quelque part où je devrais être, ou quelque part d'où je pourrai regarder l'atterrissage? »

-« Bien sûr, » Henchgirl hocha la tête. «Suivez-moi. »

Henchgirl amena Harry sur le pont et tous deux regardèrent avec étonnement la ville approcher.

-« Magnifique n'est-ce pas? » chuchota Henchgirl: «la vue de si haut. »

-« Oui, » Harry hocha la tête. « Magnifique, je suis préoccupé par une chose cependant. »

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda Henchgirl en chuchotant.

-« Le fait que le Professeur est le pilote de ce truc, » répondit Harry.

Henchgirl regarda par-dessus son épaule pour observer le Professeur extatique, tournant par à-coups la barre caractéristique d'un bateau.

-« Oh,- Henchgirl hocha la tête. -Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons mis le zeppelin sur le pilote automatique avant que nous commencions notre approche. »

-« Alors pourquoi est-il toujours à la barre ? »

-« Il a dit qu'il n'y a aucun avantage à avoir un zeppelin si vous ne pouviez pas jouer avec lui et prétendre que vous êtes le capitaine, » Henchgirl haussa les épaules. « Je suis juste agacée qu'il se l'est accaparé et ne me laisse pas m'amuser. »

-«Je vois ...» Harry haussa les épaules. « Eh bien, si il n'y a pas de danger comme par exemple que nous mourrions tous dans un terrible incendie, alors je ne vois aucune raison de m'inquiéter à ce sujet. »

-«C'est l'idée», Henchgirl hocha la tête.

-«Nous avons atteint notre destination», annonça le Professeur. «Allons-nous descendre? »

-« Nous n'allons pas jusqu'au sol? » Harry fronça les sourcils.

-« Non, » Henchgirl sourit. « Nous avons une nouvelle invention à essayer. »

-« Quelle nouvelle invention? » Harry se rappela qu'il n'avait pas été vraiment blessé par une de leurs nouvelles inventions par le passé.

-«C'est un système de transport à l'arrêt, » le Professeur sourit. «Tant que le zeppelin reste stationnaire, notre système peut nous amener à destination et nous faire revenir avec facilité. »

-«Et si le zeppelin bouge ? » Demanda Harry, « Le vent va le déplacer si on ne fait rien. »

-«Pas de souci à avoir à ce sujet.», le Professeur repoussa d'un signe de la main l'objection de Harry.

-« Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe si quelqu'un se téléporte dans le zeppelin ou quelque chose du même type? » Harry cligna des yeux, «Est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas faire quelque chose ? »

-«Nous avons des boucliers pour prévenir ça » le Professeur sourit. "Ils vont se mettre en place dès que nous serons partis. »

-« Cela peut sembler être une question stupide, » Harry lécha les lèvres. « Mais votre nouveau système de transport est-il capable de passer au travers de ces boucliers ? »

-« Non, » Henchgirl secoua la tête. « Pas ces boucliers, ils sont infranchissables. »

-« Alors, » Harry fronça les sourcils dans la confusion. «Si le système de transport ne peut pas passer au travers, comment pouvons-nous revenir sur le zeppelin? »

-« Nous ... » le Professeur et Henchgirl échangèrent un regard. «Je suppose que nous ne pouvons pas. »

-«Je vois,» Harry hocha la tête. «Ne serait-il pas mieux de laisser quelqu'un ici qui puisse monter et descendre les protections afin que les gens puissent rentrer dans le zeppelin ? »

-«Je suppose, » Henchgirl hocha la tête. « En effet. »

-« Zut, » le Professeur fronça les sourcils. « Je compte sur vous pour revenir rapidement pour faire que je puisse faire un tour dans la bibliothèque Henchgirl. »

-« Et je prendrais mon tour sur le zeppelin après, » Harry hocha la tête. « Il n'est que justice que nous partagions la responsabilité. »

-« Ok, » Henchgirl hocha la tête. «Venez, je vais vous montrer comment descendre. »

-« Ok, » Harry hocha la tête. « Allons-y. »

Henchgirl conduit Harry par le couloir à une petite pièce avec un large cercle orné d'argent incrusté sur le sol.

-« Ceci est la Chambre de Transfert des Portoloins, » Henchgirl sourit fièrement, « ou Chambre de TransPort pour faire court. »

-« Comment ça marche? » Harry baissa les yeux sur l'étrange appareil.

-«Il est semblable à un portoloin," Henchgirl commença à donner des explications. « Il transforme un petit objet que vous portez sur votre personne en un portoloin à courte portée, il active alors le portoloin et vous envoie tout droit vers une zone d'atterrissage en toute sécurité. »

-« Comment ça nous fait revenir ? » Harry cligna des yeux.

-« Il active à distance le Portoloin que vous avez pris vers le bas, cela vous ramène à bon port ! » répondit Henchgirl. « Les quelques inconvénients sont que vous avez besoin d'une zone d'atterrissage fixe, pas de transfert tant que le zeppelin est en mouvement, et le fait que la portée est très limité. »

-« Intéressant, » Harry hocha la tête. "Que peut-il transformer en portoloin? »

-« Tout ce que vous voulez, » Henchgirl sourit. «Je ne serais pas surpris si vous pouviez transformer votre chevelure en un portoloin, même si nous n'avons pas expérimenté sur cette matière. »

-« Mes cheveux? »

«C'est une substance non vivante que vous avez toujours avec vous», Henchgirl haussa les épaules. « Comme je l'ai dit, nous n'avons pas encore fait d'expériences la dessus. »

-« Que devrais-je l'utiliser comme portoloin?" Harry sourit, "et comment faire pour revenir ? »

-«Avez-vous votre Zippo sur vous?" Henchgirl cligna des yeux, «parce que ce serait parfait. »

-« Oui, » Harry hocha la tête. «Je l'ai».

-« Bien, » Henchgirl hocha la tête. «Nous avons conçu le système de telle sorte que les deux dispositifs fonctionnent bien ensemble sans interférence, et il évite l'activation accidentelle. »

-« Ok, » Harry sortit sa Zippo. « Comment ça marche? »

-« Pour revenir, » Henchgirl sortit son propre Zippo. « Ouvrez la cheminette portable et dites la phrase d'activation. »

-« Quel est la phrase d'activation? »

-« Tout ce que vous voulez, » Henchgirl haussa les épaules. « Que voulez-vous que ce soit? »

« Que diriez-vous de... » Harry sourit, « _Port me up/ M'amener en haut_ ? » _NdT2_

-« Ok, » Henchgirl hocha la tête. « Pourquoi avez-vous choisi cela ? »

-«Tradition, » Harry haussa les épaules. « Rappellez-moi de vous le montrer, ainsi qu'au Professeur, je pense que vous donneriez un sacré coup de pied dans certaines des idées qu'ils ont eu dans ce spectacle. »

-« Nous montrer? » Henchgirl haussa les épaules, «Faites seulement quelques pas dans le cercle et nous serons prêt pour partir. »

-« Et maintenant? » Harry regarda autour de lui, « est-ce que je dois dire une phrase d'activation? »

-« Juste une seconde, » Henchgirl passa quelques moments à trafiquer les commandes. « Ne le dites pas jusqu'à ce que je sois dans le cercle, la phrase d'activation est « _Port us down/Nous amener en bas_ » ok? »

-« Ok, » Harry hocha la tête et attendit que son amie soit debout à côté de lui. « Port us DOWN ! »

Le TransPort ressemblait à un portoloin normal, la seule différence étant que la sensation de tiraillement était dans la plante des pieds plutôt qu'au niveau du nombril.

Ils apparurent ensemble devant une grande fontaine ornée dans cour carrelée.

-« Eh bien, » Henchgirl regarda autour de lui. «Nous sommes arrivés. »

«Où somme-nous arrivés ? » Demanda Harry avec un sourire perplexe.

-« La bibliothèque d'Alexandrie, » répondit Henchgirl.

-« Elle n'a pas brûlée il y a plusieurs millénaires ? » Harry fronça les sourcils alors que surgissait dans son esprit des leçons datant de l'école primaire à moitié oubliées.

-« Ils ont dû la dissimuler pour empêcher qu'elle ne soit détruite et je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas pris la peine d'annuler ça… »

-« Oh, » Harry cligna des yeux. «Je suppose que c'est logique. »

-« Allons-y » Henchgirl bondissait dans tous les sens. « Je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps pour commencer la lecture sur toutes ces machines antiques. »

« Ok, » Harry traînait derrière son amie, vraiment très gaie.

Deux portes en bronze massif marquées l'entrée de la bibliothèque et après les avoir franchies, les deux amis se retrouvèrent sous un dôme imposant.

-« Bienvenue à la bibliothèque», un vieil homme dans une robe sombre leur sourit en les saluant. « Est-ce que je peux vous aider? »

«Où sont les textes sur le génie ? »_NdT3_ Le sourire de Henchgirl allait presque dépasser les limites de son visage… « et les textes sur les potions? »

«Juste à côté dans l'aile ouest, » le vieil homme fit un geste de la main pour indiquer la direction. «Ils sont clairement indiquées. »

-« Merci, » Henchgirl sourit. «Je vous rejoindrai dans la salle de lecture M. Black. »

-« Ok, » répondit Harry.

-«Puis-je vous aider à trouver quelque chose ? » Le vieil homme se tourna vers Harry.

-« Magie de Combat peut-être, » Harry haussa les épaules. « Tout ce qui peut être utile à savoir. »

-« Je pense que je pourrais avoir une idée de ce que vous cherchez, » le vieil homme hocha la tête. «Venez avec moi. »

IIIIIIIIII

-« Bonjour, mon ami », le Professeur se dirigeait vers la table que Harry occupait. « Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

-« Quelques sorts qui pourraient être utiles, » Harry hocha la tête. « Et un peu de magie médicale. »

-«Excellent», sourit le Professeur. « Henchgirl dit qu'elle a trouvé plusieurs anciens textes d'ingénierie, pensez-vous arriver à trouver où ils sont? »

-«Je les ai juste ici, » Harry indiqua une pile à sa gauche. «Je pensais que vous voudriez les voir alors j'ai fait en sorte qu'ils ne les remettent pas sur les étagères. »

-«Merci», le Professeur lui donna un grand sourire. «Avez-vous eu l'occasion de les examiner? »

-«J'y ai jeté un coup d'œil, » Harry hocha la tête. «Je n'ai pas compris grand-chose, mais il était intéressant de savoir qu'ils pouvaient faire certaines des choses que les textes décrivent depuis aussi longtemps. »

-« N'est-ce pas, » convient le Professeur.

-«Avez-vous eu la chance de trouver quelque chose à faire pendant que vous étiez sur le zeppelin? » Harry sourit.

-« Oui, j'ai réussi à terminer ma dernière invention, » le Professeur tenait un petit appareil. « Je l'appelle le Hex-Quarter. »_ NdT4_

-« Ok ...» Harry regarda le petit objet qui avait une vague ressemblance avec un étui à cigarettes en argent. « Que sait-il faire? »

-« Vous souvenez-vous avoir demandé à Henchgirl de commencer à travailler sur un dispositif qui détecte les poisons? » demanda Le Professeur avec un sourire maniaque.

-« Oui, » Harry hocha la tête.

-« Eh bien, nous l'avons fait», sourit le Professeur. « Et j'ai aussi ajouté plusieurs autres caractéristiques, il peut détecter les boucliers, possède plusieurs sortilèges de Légistomage, plusieurs charmes de diagnostic, une base de données de plantes et d'animaux, et bien plus encore. »

-« Wow, » Harry était impressionné. « Comment l'utilise-t-on ? »

-« Eh bien, » le professeur leva l'appareil. « Vous devez l'ouvrir et lui dire ce que vous voulez chercher ... Je viens de lui demander d'utiliser les sorts de diagnostique et de rechercher des poisons et il ... »

-« Quoi? »

-« Saviez-vous que votre sang est l'une des plus toxiques substances connues? » Les yeux du Professeur s'écarquillèrent encore plus, « et que vous avez à la fois de la salive de loup-garou et du sang vampire dans votre organisme? »

-« Hmmm, » Harry hocha la tête. « Je ne suis pas sûr à propos du poison, mais ne vous inquiétez pas les trucs de loup-garou et de vampire, ça a déja été pris en charge. »

-«Je vois ...», le Professeur baissa les yeux sur son écran. « Et bien ... je ... Hmmm. »

-«Excusez-moi? » Une jolie jeune femme s'approchait d'eux et leur sourit.

-« Oui? » Harry leva les yeux.

-« Bonjour, » dit la femme en souriant. « Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre votre conversation ... je pourrais vous parler pendant une seconde. »

-«Si vous voulez, » Harry haussa les épaules.

-« Je suis le Docteur,» sourit-elle.

-« Who ? »

-« Aucun lien de parenté» _NdT5_, le Docteur sourit. « Je me demandais si je pouvais jeter un œil sur votre sang? Si la moitié des choses que votre ami dit est vrai alors ... alors je pense que je pourrai apprendre assez pour acheter mon billet de retour dans la bonne société. »

-« Que voulez-vous dire par là? » Harry fronça les sourcils.

-« J'ai obtenu mon diplôme dans le top dix de mon école, » la femme soupira. « Et j'ai décidé de devenir un guérisseur, je suis diplômé dans les premiers également. »

-« Bien, » Harry haussa les épaules. « Je ne vois aucun problème pour le moment. »

-«Le problème, c'est que je voulais être le meilleur guérisseur possible, » la femme eut un rire amer. « J'ai donc décidé d'étudier les techniques moldues, ce qui fut un peu plus difficile. Mais, j'étais intelligente et douze ans plus tard, j'étais un docteur avec une double spécialisation. »

-«Je ne vois toujours aucun problème, » Harry cligna des yeux.

-« Le problème est qu'une princesse de sang pur comme moi ne devrait pas en savoir autant sur les Moldus», elle fronça les sourcils. « Personne ne me consulte car ils craignent d'être contaminée par des techniques de moldus, et le pire, c'est que je ne peux même pas travailler dans le monde moldu. »

-« Pourquoi pas? »

-«Être un sang pur signifie que je n'ai pas un passé qui va résister aux genres d'enquête auxquelles la plupart des hôpitaux dans les pays développés soumettent leurs médecins. »

-« Donc, vous êtes ici, » Harry hocha la tête.

-« Vivant de l'argent de papa et faisant de la recherche, » la femme hocha la tête. « Dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose qui me permettra d'acheter mon retour dans un emploi où je pourrais utiliser mes compétences. »

-« Que voulez-vous de moi? » Harry décida de mettre les choses au clair.

-«Votre ami a dit que vous aviez été mordu par un vampire et un loup-garou, » les yeux du Docteur s'illuminèrent. « Il a également dit que votre sang est un poison et vous lui avez dit de ne pas s'inquiéter à ce sujet. »

-« J'ai dit de ne pas s'inquiéter pour le vampire et le loup-garou, » corrigea Harry. «Je ne suis pas sûr pour le poison. »

-« Je pense que je pourrais être en mesure de faire une découverte médicale majeure si vous me laissez étudier votre sang et votre corps», le Docteur était à deux doigts de se mettre à genoux et de le suppliez. « Je ferais n'importe quoi. »

-«De combien de temps avez-vous besoin? » Harry sourit, « Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et le temps que j'ai va être consacré à voyager. »

-«Je viens avec vous», répondit le Docteur. « Je peux payer ma part, je ferai n'importe quoi. »

-«Très bien,» Harry hocha la tête. «Si mes compagnons n'ont pas d'objections, et bien vous pouvez nous accompagner Mme ... ? »

-«Appelez-moi Docteur, » répondit la femme en souriant. « Vous avez déjà un Professeur et une Henchgirl, pourquoi ne pas laisser croître votre collection Monsieur…? »

-« Black », sourit Harry.

-«Je vois,» le Docteur eut un petit rire. « Je vous remercie de m'avoir invitée. »

AN: Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, la charge de la brigade légère a été un événement qui s'est passé pendant la guerre de Crimée. Ce qui s'est passé, c'est que pour une raison ou une autre, la brigade légère a chargée dans une vallée les canons russes. Les Russes ont été choqués par le courage et ont pensé que les hommes devaient être ivre. C'est un événement qui est assez bien connu en Angleterre. Harry est capable de voir à cause du mix loup-garou/vampire, je vous préviens ici parce que je risque d'oublier de l'écrire dans les chapitres suivants. Oui, les Grecs avaient des machines, certaines d'entre elles étaient même assez sophistiquées.

NdT1 : Sans aucun doute une référence à la célèbre série Docteur Who…

NdT2 : Si quelqu'un voit la référence et peu me donner la traduction exacte… Sans doute un spectacle, une comédie ou une série…

NdT3 : Le terme Génie fait ici référence au Génie Civil, Génie Militaire…. En gros, tout ce qui touche au domaine de l'ingénieur…. Construction, mécanique….

NdT4 : Un autre jeu de mot sans doute, que je n'arrive pas à traduire…. Hex signifierait sort, charme et quarter pour signifier un quartier, un trimestre ou une pièce de 25 cents… Si quelqu'un a une idée….

NdT5 : Le Who de Harry peut à la fois dire Docteur Who ? ou Docteur Comment ?... Harry peut sembler à la fois demander comment elle s'appelle ou savoir si elle est le docteur Who… D'où la réponse du Docteur….

Merci à vous d'avoir patienté jusqu'à maintenant !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leur favoris/suivi ou qui me laissent des reviews ! Cela me fait vraiment très plaisir !

Merci encore à The Daemon pour la relecture et la re-motivation !

A dans 15 jours pour un prochain chapitre et n'hésitez pas à me signaler les problèmes de traductions ou si vous avez des idées pour améliorer la traduction….

Thren


	10. Chapitre 26 Tomb Raider

Disclaimer : Vous connaissez la musique… Bla bla bla JRK…Bla bla bla pas d'argent…etc etc…

Avertissement: À ce que je sais, il n'existe pas de pièce secrète dans la grande pyramide et vous ne devriez pas en faire le tour en frappant les murs avec un marteau dans une tentative de la trouver. Je ne vois pas comment une foule de gens marchant en disant «Feck-Ta » pourrait causer un quelconque dommage si, enfin pas à la pyramide… Par contre les autorités égyptiennes pourraient vous enfermer.

Tomb Raider

-« Excellente idée », le Professeur entra dans la conversation. «Pourquoi ne pas me laisser montrer au Docteur le Zeppelin, et lui présenter Henchgirl et je peux aussi lui installer un laboratoire. »

-« Ok, » Harry cligna des yeux de surprise. «Je ne pensais pas que vous alliez ... si ce n'est pas trop de problèmes. »

-« Aucun problème, vraiment », sourit le Professeur. «Venez avec moi Docteur."

-« D'accord, » la femme hocha la tête. « Même si je suis surprise que vous m'acceptiez comme ça. »

-« Il suffit de toucher ce Zippo», le Professeur lui tendit le petit objet. « Et je vais activer le portoloin. »

-« Portoloin ? » La femme toucha le Zippo, « Je pensais que vous avez dit Zeppelin? »

-« _Port me up_ ! », tous deux ressentirent une sensation étrange de tiraillement au niveau du crâne. « C'est bon. »

-«Quel est cet endroit? »

-«Venez avec moi», le Professeur ignora sa question. « Avez-vous des objets magiques avec vous ? »

-«Quelques-uns», le Docteur hocha la tête. « Pourquoi ? »

-« Mettez-les dans cette case avec votre baguette magique», le Professeur fit un geste vers une petite boîte. «Nous devons faire en sorte qu'ils n'interfèrent pas avec le générateur de charme et ne vont pas faire s'écraser le Zeppelin et tous nous tuer. »

-« Tous nous tuez ? » Le Docteur jeta rapidement sa baguette et une paire de bagues dans la boîte.

-« Hmmm », le Professeur regarda son Hex-Quater. «Vous avez manqué quelque chose. »

-« Oh, » la femme hocha la tête tandis elle rajoutais ses boucles d'oreilles. «J'ai presque oublié. »

-« Très bien », le Professeur ferma la boîte. «Venez avec moi. »

-«Où allons-nous ? »

«Je vais vous présenter mon Henchgirl (_NdT1_), Henchgirl. » Répondit le Professeur avec un sourire.

-« Henchgirl ? » Le docteur avait un regard étrange sur son visage.

-« Oui ? » Henchgirl passa la tête dans le couloir.

-«Voici le Docteur, » le Professeur sourit. « Elle va étudier le sang de M. Black. »

-« Pourquoi ? » Le nez de Henchgirl se plissa.

-«Il est toxique », le Professeur haussa les épaules. "Il contient également de la salive de loup-garou et du sang de vampire. »

-« C'est étrange, » Henchgirl hocha la tête. « Pensez-vous qu'il me donnerait un échantillon ? »

-« Je suis sûr qu'il le ferait, » le Professeur hocha la tête.

-«Je vais chercher les contrats », Henchgirl disparu dans sa chambre.

-« Les contrats ? » Le Docteur regardait le professeur avec une expression confuse.

-«Oui», le Professeur hocha la tête. « En effet, ils affirment que vous êtes embauché pour travailler en tant que chercheur et que les découvertes appartiennent à la société, et seront utilisées pour vous acheter des actions de la société. »

-«Les bénéfices ? » Le Docteur sourit.

-« Vous obtiendrez une grande part des bénéfices de tout ce que vous découvrirez, » le Professeur hocha la tête. «Avec une part pour les autres découvertes de la société, il indique également que vous ne devrez jamais trahir ou révéler l'identité ou les secrets de M. Black ou l'un des autres employés. »

-«L'identité ? » demanda le Docteur avec un sourcil levé.

-«Votre vrai nom n'est pas Docteur, le mien n'est pas Professeur, Henchgirl n'est pas Henchgirl, et on dit que M. Black a un nom très embarrassant. » Le Professeur sourit, «nous avons tous nos secrets. »

-« Et vous voulez les protéger », le Docteur hocha la tête. « Cela me semble raisonnable ... pour être honnête, je serais inquiète si vous n'aviez pas quelque chose comme ça. »

-« Le professeur et moi-même avons signé quelque chose de semblable», compléta Henchgirl en lui remettant le contrat. « Le seul qui ne l'a pas fait est M. Black. »

-« Pourquoi donc ? », dit le Docteur, après avoir parcouru le contrat.

-«Deux raisons», lui répondit le professeur. «Premièrement parce qu'il a plus de secrets, et si vous regardez, vous verrez une clause à ce sujet. »

-« L'autre ? »

-« C'est lui le boss, » Henchgirl haussa les épaules. « Et même s'il peut avoir une façon très détendue de voir les choses, il reste toujours le patron. Sans son aide, aucun d'entre nous n'aurait rien à chercher... »

-« Cela me semble raisonnable», le Docteur hocha la tête tandis qu'elle signait le contrat. « Et maintenant ? »

-«Maintenant, je le plie et je le range dans une armoire sécurisée, » répondit Henchgirl.

-« Et nous allons récupérer votre baguette magique et autres objets magique», sourit le Professeur. «Vous n'aurez plus à les abandonner à nouveau. »

-«Il n'y avait pas de danger ici n'est ce pas ? » Le Docteur se mit à rire, « Vous vouliez juste me désarmer. »

-« M. Black est peut être capable de tuer plusieurs groupes de sorciers hostiles avant le déjeuner, sans l'aide de quiconque», le Professeur haussa les épaules. « Mais Henchgirl et moi avons besoin de toute l'aide que nous pouvons obtenir. »

-«Je crois que je vais bien m'entendre avec vous, » le Docteur secoua la tête. «Je n'y avais même pas pensé jusqu'à ce que je réalise que vous m'aviez tous les deux coincée ! »

-«Nous ne vous avons pas obligé à signer, » le Professeur lui donna un faible sourire. «Mais nous devions être sûr que vous n'étiez pas l'une des ennemis de M. Black. »

-«Je vous ai dit que j'ai compris, » le Docteur sourit. "Comme je l'ai dit, j'aurais été inquiet si vous n'aviez pas fait quelque chose de ce type. Grandir avec ma famille ... disons simplement qu'ils ne sont pas les gens avec qui il est le plus facile de s'entendre… Outre l'idée d'être prudent sur les motivations des gens, m'avoir accepté à bras ouverts m'aurait rendu paranoïaque. »

-«Je suis désolé», le Professeur ouvrit la boîte et la remit au Docteur. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez besoin pour un bon laboratoire de recherche médicale ? »

-« Oh beaucoup de choses, » le Docteur commença à dresser une liste mentale. « La première chose que je voudrais, c'est un bon microscope. »

-« Vous n'auriez pas une idée de comment en construire un, n'est ce pas ? »

IIIIIIIIII

-« Nous avons localisé M. Black maître, » minauda Queudver.

-« Où est-il ? »

-« Il a été repéré en Égypte maître, » dit Queudver en se recroquevillant.

-« Prends une équipe et détruisez le !», ordonna Voldemort.

-«Oui maître,- Queudver grinça des dents. « Puis-je avoir la permission de demander de l'aide à nos alliés ?

-«Tu peux, » le Seigneur des Ténèbres hocha la tête. «Il est temps qu'ils commence à gagner leur croute. »

-« Merci maître, » Queudver baisa le bas de la robe du Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Je vous remercie. »

«De rien, Queudver, » le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit. «ENDOLORIS ! »

IIIIIIIIII

-«Excusez-moi», dit un homme coiffé d'un casque colonial afin d'attirer l'attention de Harry. « Mais vous ne seriez pas M. Black par hasard ? »

-«C'est bien moi,» Harry hocha la tête. « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

«Je suis le directeur Asim, » l'homme lui tendit la main. «Je travaille pour la département d'Antiquités. »

-« M. Black, » Harry serra la main de l'homme. « Ravi de vous rencontrer. »

-« Nous espérions que vous pourriez nous aider au sujet de quelque chose», sourit le directeur.

-« De quoi avez-vous besoin ? »

-« Nous avons des difficultés à localiser une tombe, » le directeur sortit un dossier. «Notre recherche montre qu'elle devrait être dans ce secteur, mais nous avons été incapables de la trouver. »

-«Je ne sais toujours pas comment je peux vous aider, » Harry fronça les sourcils. « Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment trouver ce que vous cherchez. »

-« Eh bien, » le directeur sourit faiblement. «Nous espérions que vous pourriez utiliser vos connaissances des protections afin de la trouver, on dit que vous êtes tout à fait aptes à utiliser la vision magique ? »

-« Oh, » Harry hocha la tête. «Ça je peux le faire, je serais heureux de vous aider. »

-« Excellent, » l'homme hocha la tête. « Maintenant, tout ce que nous reste faire est de régler le problème du contrat… »

-« Quel contrat ? »

-« Eh bien, » l'homme s'arrêta. « Le contrat standard que nous utilisons avec Gringotts statue que vous obtenez un tiers de la richesse et un tiers des connaissances magiques. »

-« Vraiment ? » Harry avait suffisamment entendu son oncle parler de négociations pour savoir que vous ne devez jamais accepter la première offre. « Comme c'est intéressant. »

-« Mais je ne vois pas le besoin d'utiliser ce contrat pour vous, » dit l'homme en s'affaissant légèrement. « Que diriez-vous de parts égales ? »

-« Que diriez-vous que je conserve les connaissances magiques découvertes ? » suggéra Harry. « Ainsi qu'un accès à toute les connaissances magiques que vous avez déjà découvertes ? »

-« Je vais devoir en parler avec mes supérieurs, » dit précipitamment l'homme pour gagner du temps. «Seriez-vous prêt à partager les connaissances que vous aurez découvertes ?

-«Tout ce qui n'était pas trop dangereux pour être connu, » accepta Harry. « Sans vouloir vous offenser, mais je n'ai pas eu de chance avec les représentants du gouvernement. »

-« Je reviens avec une réponse sous peu », promis le directeur.

-« Ok, »Harry hocha la tête, un peu surpris que les choses aient été si simples. «Prenez votre temps, je serai ici pour un jour ou deux avant de repartir. »

Harry passa une autre heure à avancer dans sa pile de livres avant le retour du Professeur.

-« Henchgirl et moi avons passé un peu de temps pour la mise en place du laboratoire du Docteur, » expliqua le Professeur. «Vous n'en croirez pas vos yeux quand vous verrez tous les types d'instruments qu'elle nous a fait créer, les moldus sont assez intelligent, n'est ce pas ? »

-«Quand vous n'avez pas de magie vous trouvez autre chose, » Harry hocha la tête.

-«Quelque chose de nouveau durant mon absence ? » Le Professeur choisi un autre livre.

-« Un gars du gouvernement est venu me demander de chercher un tombeau,» répondit Harry. « Puis nous avons négocié pendant un petit moment ... Vous savez comment c'est… »

-« Non, je ne sais pas», le Professeur reposa son livre et en prit un autre. «Je n'ai jamais appris à négocier. »

-« Oh, » Harry hocha la tête. « Eh bien, il m'a proposé un prix qui était beaucoup trop faible et je répliquais avec un prix qui est beaucoup trop élevé, puis il est parti pour qu'il puisse prétendre parler à ses supérieurs. »

-« C'est ainsi que ça marche ? » Le Professeur était impressionné: «Je n'avais jamais réalisé. »

-«Je suis globalement sûr que c'est la façon dont ça marche, » Harry haussa les épaules. «Je n'ai jamais eu à faire beaucoup de négociation dans le passé. »

-« Eh bien ... Je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger à la fin, » le Professeur hocha la tête. « Henchgirl et moi voulions visiter les pyramides demain, voulez-vous venir avec nous ? »

-« Bien sûr, » Harry hocha la tête. « Ça a l'air sympa. »

IIIIIIIIII

-«J'ai rencontré M. Black, » Asim regarda ses supérieurs répartis dans la salle

-« Qu'a-t-il dit ? » demanda l'un des gros hommes en s'essuyant le front.

-«Il m'a dit que son prix est la moitié du trésor, tout le savoir magique, tous les objets magiques, et l'accès à l'ensemble de nos connaissances magiques. » répondit Asim, « il a ajouté qu'il serait prêt à partager les connaissances magiques avec nous après s'être assuré qu'elle ne sont pas trop dangereuses. »

-« Il ne peut pas être sérieux, » les yeux du gros homme s'écarquillèrent. « Les gobelins en exigent seulement un tiers ! »

-« Les gobelins ont échoué à trouver ce tombeau, » rappela doucement l'un des autres hommes. « Et selon la rumeur, M. Black aurait été dans les environs quand on a découvert l'existence de ce tombeau…»

-« Pourtant, » protesta le gros homme. « Toutes les connaissances ! Il pense qu'il peut toutes les parcourir et nous donner les quelques sorts qu'il juge suffisamment inoffensifs ? »

-« Je dirais qu'il sait quelque chose sur le contenu de la tombe», répondit l'autre homme. « Les rapports indiquent que c'est le lieu de repos d'un très puissant sorcier appartenant à la cour du Pharaon... qui sait quel genre de danger elle pourrait contenir… »

-«La moitié vaut mieux que rien», Asim prit la parole. « Quelques connaissances valent mieux que rien du tout, M. Black est réputé comme quelqu'un de généreux. Il a fait plus pour aider les gouvernements européens durant les dernières semaines que quiconque au cours des cinq derniers siècles. »

-« Faites le. », le gros homme hocha la tête. «Dites-lui que nous sommes d'accord sur ses termes ... quelque soit le site qu'il découvre. »

-«Bien monsieur, » Le Directeur Asim hocha la tête. « Quelqu'un a-t-il quelque chose qu'il souhaiterait ajouter ? »

-«Demandez-lui s'il serait prêt à nous aider avec les bandits du désert », le directeur de la justice magique prit la parole. « Mieux encore, Avertissez le qu'il y a des bandits dans le désert et laissez faire le reste. On m'a dit qu'il aime faire semblant de n'avoir aucune idée de ce qui se passe autour de lui, ce n'est que politesse que de jouer sur le même thème… »

-«Je le ferai», Asim hocha la tête. «Je n'ai aucun doute que je vais revenir devant vous demain pour vous informer de la découverte d'un magnifique trésor, messieurs bonsoir. »

IIIIIIIIII

Le Professeur se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin et se rendormit promptement… Quatre heures plus tard, il se releva et se dirigea vers le pont.

-«Nous sommes ici», le salua joyeusement Henchgirl. «Et maintenant que vous êtes éveillé, vous pouvez garder le zeppelin tandis que nous allons voir les pyramides."

-«NON», le Professeur n'etait pas d'accord. «Je vous ordonne de garder le zeppelin ! »

-«OK», Henchgirl hocha la tête joyeusement. «Merci, je pensais que tu voudrais rester ici après ... vous savez, mais si ne voulez pas... »

-« Comment osez-vous essayer de me tromper ! », le Professeur n'était pas du matin. « Je vous ordonne de descendre dans les pyramides ! »

-« Si c'est ce que vous voulez», Henchgirl réussit à cacher son sourire avec succès jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à la chambre de TransPort. « Pigeon. »

-«Où est le professeur ? » Harry regarda autour de lui, « Ne devait-il pas descendre avec nous ? »

-« Il a décidé que j'irais en premier,» répondit Henchgirl d'un air suffisant. « Et l'un d'entre nous ira le relayer plus tard. »

-« Ok, » Harry hocha la tête. « Est-ce que le Docteur vient ? »

-«Elle est déjà en bas, » répondit Henchgirl. « Elle a dit qu'elle voulait récupérer quelques petites choses pour son laboratoire. »

-« Ok, » Harry haussa les épaules. « Allons-y. »

-« Yay ! » Henchgirl couru vers la zone de transfert et les deux amis furent transporté en face des grandes pyramides.

-«Le Professeur et vous êtes intéressés par la façon dont les pyramides ont été construites ? » Harry leva les yeux vers la grande pyramide avec des yeux écarquillés.

-«Dans une certaine mesure, » Henchgirl hocha la tête. «C'est intéressant de voir la façon dont les choses ont été faites dans le passé. »

-«C'est vrai, » Harry secoua la tête. «Entrons-nous ? »

-« Ok, » Henchgirl hocha la tête. « Allons-y. »

Les deux amis entrèrent dans la pyramide et regardaient avec étonnement la merveille qu'est la chambre du roi et de la grande galerie.

Passant ensuite dans la chambre de la reine, les deux amis découvrirent qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pyramide.

-« Bonjour, » Henchgirl sourit à l'homme d'aspect étrange. « Comment allez-vous ? »

-« Et pourquoi portez-vous un champ de dissimulation ? » ajouta Harry, pointant sa baguette.

-« Je vais bien, merci. » L'homme étrange sourit à Henchgirl, « parce que je suis un gobelin. »

-« Oh, » Harry se détendit. « Désolé d'avoir été si brusque, mais j'ai un assez grand nombre de gens qui essaient de me tuer et j'ai peur d'être parfois paranoïaque. »

-« Tout va bien », le gobelin hocha la tête. «Êtes-vous juste ici pour visiter ? »

-«Moi oui,» Harry hocha la tête. « Henchgirl est là pour se faire une idée de la façon dont l'endroit a été construit. »

-« Vraiment ? » demanda le gobelin ragaillardi, « Vous êtes Henchgirl? Celle qui voyage avec le Professeur et M. Black ? »

-« Ouais, » Henchgirl hocha la tête. « Et voici mon ami, M. Black. »

-« Ravi de vous rencontrer, » Harry hocha la tête.

-«Je voudrais avoir votre opinion sur quelque chose si c'est possible, » le gobelin remit à Henchgirl un parchemin couvert de notations. « Il semble que cela indique un espace camouflé derrière ce mur, mais je n'ai pas trouvé le moyen de le prouver, ou toute entrée. »

-«Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, » Henchgirl parcourut les notes. « Peut-être que si nous ... »

-« M. Black ! » Le directeur Asim se précipita dans la chambre. «Je suis tellement heureux d'avoir pu vous trouver. »

-« Bonjour Directeur Asim, » Harry hocha la tête. «Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? »

-«Je vais bien», Asim sourit. « Et j'ai des nouvelles merveilleuse. »

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Harry sourit.

-«Le gouvernement a accepté vos demandes », répondit rapidement le directeur. « Tous les objets magiques et les connaissances, et la moitié du trésor de tout ce que vous pourrez trouvez ! »

-« Qu'en est-il de l'accès à ce que vous avez déjà trouvé? »

-« Des copies sont effectuées pendant que nous parlons », sourit le directeur. «Et ce sera livré après avoir trouvé la tombe. »

-« Très bien, » Harry hocha la tête.

-« M. Black, » Henchgirl leva les yeux du parchemin. «Voulez-vous utiliser votre vision magique ? »

-« Bien sûr, » Harry regarda autour de la salle et se concentra sur un seul endroit. «Je me demande ce qui se passerait si je ... »

Un des murs semblait scintiller avant de dévoiler une nouvelle entrée. Après l'avoir traversé, le groupe regarda autour de lui avec émerveillement.

-« Vous l'avez trouvé ! » Le gobelin criait de joie. « Remarquable ! »

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Asim n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-« On dirait un référentiel des sorts de base, » Harry regarda l'étiquette apposée sur l'un des bocaux. « Et peut-être que quelques potions que nous pourrions analyser… »

-« Vous pouvez lire ces étiquettes? » Asim regardait l'étrange homme en état de choc.

-« Hmm, » Harry leva les yeux. «Je suis désolé, je ne faisais pas attention, l'un des travailleurs a écrit quelque chose sur le mur et je viens de lire ça. »

-« Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? » Asim ne pouvais pas croire ce qui se passait.

«C'est un peu sale, » Harry rougit. « Je préfère ne pas le dire à voix haute. »

«Dois-je l'inscrire comme une découverte conjointe de M. Black et de la Banque Gringotts ? » Asim regarda le gobelin et Harry.

-« Non, » le gobelin secoua la tête. «Je ne travaille plus pour Gringotts, j'ai pris ma retraite. »

-« Vous méritez quand même quelque chose ! » protesta Harry. « Nous n'aurions pas trouvé quoi que ce soit sans votre aide. »

«Vous dites que vous allez obtenir d'autres connaissances ? » Le gobelin sourit largement, « Donnant m'en une part égale et arrêtons là cette discussion. »

-« Excellent, » Harry sourit. «Je m'apprêtais à vous demander de l'aide et cela rend les choses plus faciles. »

-« Vraiment ? » Le gobelin n'en croyait pas ses oreilles: «pourquoi voulez-vous mon aide ? »

-« Eh bien, » commença Harry. «Corrigez-moi si je me trompe mais Gringotts ne fait elle pas d'exploration de tombeaux anciens ? »

-«En effet», le gobelin hocha la tête.

-« Et vous avez exploré cet endroit,» sourit Harry.

-«C'est moi oui», le gobelin hocha la tête à nouveau.

-« Et, ce faisant, vous montrez votre compétence, » conclut Harry. «Je voudrais vous avoir à mes coté si vous pouvez être à moitié aussi utile à l'avenir. »

-«Je comprends», le gobelin hocha la tête. « Je serai heureux de vous aider. »

-« Parfait, ravi de vous avoir nous M. ... ? »

-«Appelez-moi Architecte, » répondit le gobelin. «C'est la traduction en anglais de mon nom et cela ne m'écorchera pas les oreilles chaque fois que vous essaierez de le dire ... comme lors que la plupart des tentatives humaines pour dire mon vrai nom. »

-«Êtes-vous un architecte?" Harry cligna des yeux.

-«Je suis formé pour, » l'Architecte hocha la tête. « Et comme un ingénieur du bâtiment, je n'ai jamais eu cependant à faire beaucoup plus que du simple entretien et quelques petits agrandissement. »

-« Pourquoi donc ? »

-« Pas de demande, » l'Architecte haussa les épaules. « Toute l'infrastructure est en place, pourquoi devrions-nous entreprendre de grands projets, si ce n'est pas nécessaire pour eux ... Je veux juste créer quelque chose par moi-même. »

-«Je vois,» Harry hocha la tête.

-« Alors j'ai pris ma retraite», l'architecte haussa les épaules. « Et je parcours le monde à la recherche de grandes œuvres en pierre, rêvant du moment où je pourrais construire ma propre œuvre."

-« Eh bien, » Harry se lécha les lèvres. « C'est assez similaire à ce que mes amis font. »

-«Nous parcourons le monde à la recherche de grands projets d'ingénierie», intervient Henchgirl « Et M. Black parcourt le monde en se plaignant que tout ce qu'il souhaite, c'est des vacances tranquilles, et en se demandant pourquoi tous ces mangemorts se plaisent à mourir dans des accidents qui se produisent généralement au même endroit que les vacances de M. Black. »

« Je pense que je dois avoir fait quelque chose de terrible dans une vie antérieure», déplora Harry. «Comme détruire une ou deux civilisations… »

-«Nous avons tous des périodes de malchance, » Henchgirl tapota la main de Harry avec sympathie. «Venez M. Black, retournons au Zeppelin. »

-« Vous n'avez pas encore pensé à un nom pour lui hein ? » Harry secoua la tête, « on y va les gars. »

-«Ne devrions-nous attendre jusqu'à ce qu'une équipe soit là pour sécuriser le site ? » Asim ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il se passait.

-« Pas besoin », Harry plissa les yeux sur quelques-uns des hiéroglyphes. «Sortons du passage. »

Le groupe quitta la salle et Asim regarda, en état de choc, le mur se refermer, «comment pouvons-nous rentrer de nouveau ? »

-« Dites-leur que le mot de passe est « feck-ta, » répondit Harry. « Quelqu'un veut-il prendre un déjeuner avant de partir ? »

NdA: Je suis bien conscient qu'il y aurait des touristes partout dans la vie réelle.

NdT1 : Pour rappel, Henchgirl veut dire Assistante…

Comme dans le précédent chapitre, si quelqu'un a une idée pour la traduction… On m'a parlé de Stargate, mais je ne vois pas….

Sur un autre sujet, comment envisager les rapports entre les différents personnages… Pour l'instant, à part Voldemort envers ses Mangemorts, tout le monde se vouvoie… Pensez vous qu'il serait mieux que certains se tutoient ?

Encore sur un autre sujet, je viens de découvrir l'existence d'une suite également terminé ! Donc vous n'avez pas fini de me lire ^^ !

Merci d'avance pour vos avis, vos review ou simplement votre passage sur ce chapitre !

Merci à Daemon pour la relecture !

A la prochaine !

Thren


	11. Hiatus

Bonjour à tous !

Comme vous l'avez vu, il n'y a pas eu de chapitre ces derniers temps… Et malheureusement, cela va continuer pendant encore un certain temps, pour cause de stages et examens…. Cette fic est donc officiellement en Hiatus….

Désolé à tous !

Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas un abandon, juste une pause… Je continuerai de la traduire ! Cette pause va quand même durer un minimum de 3 mois…

Désolé, et à plus tard !

Elda Thren


	12. Chapitre 27 Compote de Crapaud

Avertissement: Piller des tombes est un crime et le gouvernement égyptien serait très en colère contre vous si vous êtes allé à la chasse au trésor pour les artefacts.

Compote de Crapaud

-«Auror Shacklebolt, » Fudge pénétra dans la salle, suivi du crapaud lui servant d'adjointe spéciale. «Votre équipe est assignée à mon assistante pour une mission confidentielle en dehors des frontières de la nation. »

-« Oui, monsieur », Shacklebolt hocha la tête. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe si on se fait capturé par le gouvernement du pays où nous allons ? »

-« Laissez-moi m'occuper de la politique, » répliqua Fudge d'un ton sec. «Faites votre travail ou je vous remplace. »

-« Bien ... monsieur," Shacklebolt garda son visage impassible. «Puis-je demander en quoi consiste la mission... Monsieur ? »

-«Nous allons poursuivre un criminel notoire du nom de M. Black, » Ombrage entra dans la conversation. « Il est recherché pour l'assassinat de plusieurs membres éminents de la société britannique, dont Lucius Malefoy, et nous allons le traduire en justice. »

-« M. Black? » Kingsley était abasourdi. « Vous voulez que nous pourchassions l'un des hommes les plus dangereux du monde magique avec seulement cinq Aurors ? »

-« Vous avez vos ordres,»Fudge se retourna pour partir.

-« Prenez ce portoloin ou mettez un terme à votre carrière au ministère ! » ordonna Ombrage.

-« Ils disent qu'il ne tue pas les Aurors», Kingsley tentait de rassurer son équipe. « Nous devons avoir une bonne chance de revenir de ça en un seul morceau. »

Confiant dans les paroles de leur chef, l'équipe d'Auror prit une profonde inspiration et mis la main sur le portoloin.

IIIIIIIIII

Plusieurs responsables égyptiens accompagnaient Harry et son groupe alors qu'ils s'approchaient de l'emplacement supposé de la tombe cachée.

-«Quand avez-vous découvert le tombeau là-bas ? » Harry fit un geste vers la falaise «et celui-ci ? »

-« Quelles tombes de M. Black ? » Asim cherchait frénétiquement le moindre signe.

-«Celle-ci, » Harry tapota un mur apparemment nu. "Je dois admettre qu'ils ont utilisé un champs de protection assez… complexe ici. »

-«Nous ne l'avons pas découverte », admis Asim. «Je vais demander à quelques-uns des hommes de marquer la zone pour une exploration plus poussée. »

-« Très bien, » Harry hocha la tête. « Et celle-ci ? »

Asim soupira, le rapport qu'il allait avoir à écrire pour ses patrons allait prendre une éternité…

Cinq heures et 43 tombes plus tard. Harry et son groupe arrivèrent finalement à l'endroit.

-«Voilà, nous sommes au bon endroit M. Black, » Asim était convaincu que M. Black allait trouver en un rien de temps. «Voyez quelque chose ? »

-« Non, » Harry secoua la tête. « Il ne semble pas y avoir de tombe ici, pourrais-je voir vos notes? »

-« Voici une copie du papyrus d'origine avec la traduction, » Le cœur d'Asim manqua un battement en lui tendant les parchemins. Le jour n'était pas une perte, surtout après toutes les découvertes que M. Black avait faites. Mais après tous ces efforts, ne pas trouver l'objectif initial était. . . décevant.

-«Le problème est ici, » Harry mit son doigt sur le parchemin. « Votre traducteur a fait une erreur, ce n'est pas l'emplacement de la tombe. »

-«Vraiment ? » demanda Asim ragaillardi.

-« Non, » Harry secoua la tête. « Le tombeau est avec tous les autres tombeaux de sorciers, dans la Vallée des Magiciens. »

-« La Vallée des Magiciens ? » répèta bêtement Asim.

-« Ouais, » Harry hocha la tête. «Alors, allons-y. »

-« Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir où la Vallée des Magiciens se situe… » admis Asim.

-« Oh, » Harry baissa les yeux sur le parchemin, puis regarda autour de lui. «Suivez-moi, tout a changé durant les derniers milliers d'années, mais je pense que je peux le trouver. »

Harry conduisit le groupe à travers plusieurs petites ravines et sous une arche de pierre, « Le tombeau que vous cherchez devrait être le troisième sur la gauche. » pointa Harry.

-«Quel est cet endroit ? » Asim regardait avec étonnement autour de lui les tombes apparemment inconnues.

-« La Vallée des Magiciens, » répondit Harry avec un bâillement. « Doit y avoir environ trois cents tombes ici, je vais dresser une carte si vous voulez. »

-« Ce serait très utile», répondit Asim en état de choc. « Qu'est-ce que cette inscription? Cela ne ressemble pas à des hiéroglyphes usuels. »

-« Laissez-moi voir, » Harry plissa les yeux et après un moment, retira ses lunettes. « Oh, je ne suis pas surpris que vous ne puissiez pas la lire. »

-« Pourquoi donc ? »

-« Parce qu'il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de gens dans l'Histoire qui pouvait le lire » Harry remit ses lunettes en place. «Je peux le traduire si vous voulez, ce n'est pas si important, ça dit seulement combien le type dans la tombe était important… »

-« Je vois, » Les yeux d'Asim n'aurait pas pu plus s'élargir. «Comment avez-vous ... »

Le bruit d'une chute de pierres à proximité et un grand nuage de poussière interrompu la suite du discours de Asim, quelque soit ce qu'il prévu de demander….

-« On dirait un éboulement, » Harry plissa les yeux à travers la poussière. « Vous feriez mieux d'envoyer des hommes pour vérifier, quelqu'un pourrait être blessé et ce serait un crime de ne pas vérifier. »

-« Oui bien sûr, je vais diriger l'équipe moi-même. » dit Asim, volontaire, désireux de s'éloigner...

IIIIIIIIII

Cinq minutes plus tôt et trois miles plus loin :

-« Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose? » demanda Ombrage, « je ne pourrai pas maintenir ces charmes de refroidissement éternellement ! »

-«Je pense que nous sommes sur sa piste», Shacklebolt combattait l'envie de froncer les sourcils. « Il ne doit pas être bien loin. »

-«Eh bien dépêchez-vous, » exigea la femme-crapaud. « Je ne veux pas rester sous ce soleil plus longtemps que nécessaire. »

-«Pourquoi n'irais-je pas en parler avec l'éclaireur en chef ? » suggéra Shacklebolt, « je serai alors en mesure de vous fournir un meilleur rapport. »

La femme-crapaud grogna son assentiment et continua de dévisager avec mépris les Aurors qui lui étaient assignés pour sa protection rapprochée.

Les longues jambes de Kingsley l'emmenèrent en avant du petit cortège et il fut bientôt à côté de son éclaireur, ou dans ce cas, éclaireuse.

-« Pourquoi ne puis-je pas utiliser des charmes de refroidissement ? » demanda Tonks dans une parfaite imitation de la voix d'Ombrage, « et pourquoi n'ai-je pas été assez intelligente pour démissionner quand j'en ai eu la chance ? »

-« Tu ne peux pas utiliser de charmes de refroidissement parce que nous devons conserver notre force magique dans le cas où nous aurions à combattre », répondit Shacklebolt avec un sourire forcé. «Et tu n'as pas démissionnée parce que tu es une triple buse. »

-« Hey, » Tonks fronça les sourcils. « Je vais devoir te ... »

Un gros rocher frappant l'arrière de sa tête stoppa net l'Auror au milieu d'une phrase et elle s'effondra sur le sol.

-« Tonks? » Kingsley se précipita et tenta de protéger sa subordonnée d'autres préjudices. Grognant en sentant l'impact de plusieurs autres roches, Shacklebolt s'effondra également et se battit pour rester conscient.

La douche de roches dura une fraction de seconde et Kingsley dû essuyer le sang de ses yeux pour jeter un regard aux alentours. Des cris horribles rompirent le silence et il fallu à l'Auror un moment pour trouver leur source.

Ombrage gisait, coincée sous deux roches massives, la femme-crapaud hurlait de douleur et de peur en voyant la mare de sang s'échappant de la moitié inférieure de son corps.

Après avoir pris une seconde afin de s'assurer que Tonks était encore en vie et pas en danger, Shacklebolt se précipita vers la grosse femme pour voir s'il pouvait lui fournir une quelconque assistance.

Alors qu'il se préparait à lancer son meilleur sort de coagulation, Ombrage émit une sorte de halètement et s'affaissa sur le sol. La première Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard était morte.

IIIIIIIIII

-« Comment s'est passée votre expédition Asim? »

-« La réussite est au-delà de nos rêves les plus fous», répondit fièrement Asim. « Black a découvert une chambre secrète dans la grande pyramide, il a découvert plusieurs tombes inconnues sur la route vers le site, et il a découvert toute une vallée remplie avec les tombeaux des anciens magiciens. »

-« C'était donc une bonne idée de demander l'aide de Black, » une femme dans l'ombre hocha la tête. « Dis-moi ce que vous pensez de l'homme, ne laisser rien de coté. »

-« Il me fait peur », admis Asim. « Il a fait une remarque désinvolte sur la recherche de la rédemption pour avoir détruit plusieurs civilisations dans le passé. Il lit couramment une langue morte et il a proposé de traduire une langue inconnue. Il a mentionné le fait que les choses avaient changé au cours des derniers milliers d'années et qu'il pourrait avoir un peu de difficulté à se souvenir où la vallée des magiciens se trouvait et le fait qu'il trouve si naturellement les tombes me porte à croire qu'il ne s'agissait pas tellement de les découvrir que de se souvenir où elles se trouvaient. »

-« Je vois, » la femme hocha la tête.

- «Je ne crois pas, non», poursuivi Asim. « Un rapport préliminaire indique que plusieurs des sorciers dans la vallée ont été tués par « le Sombre » et je crois que ... Je crois que « le Sombre» est l'homme qui m'a fait visiter toutes ces tombes ... nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de contrarier cet homme. »

-« Et nous ne le ferons pas », promis la femme. « Nous ferons tout notre possible pour rester dans ses bonnes grâces. »

IIIIIIIIII

-« M. Black, » un groupe de plusieurs agents du département de la Justice Egyptienne approchait avec un sourire. « Nous avons fouillé la zone du glissement de terrain et vous avez eu raison de vous inquiéter, nous avons trouvé plusieurs personnes coincées sous les rochers. »

-« Quelqu'un est-il blessé? »

-« La plupart ont subi des blessures mineures », l'homme sourit. « Mais il y a eu un mort, des documents trouvés sur le corps de la femme établissent qu'ils étaient un groupe d'Aurors britanniques qui ont été envoyées pour procéder à votre arrestation. »

-« Je vois, » Harry fronça les sourcils. « Savez-vous pourquoi ? »

-« Quelque chose à voir avec la mort d'un éminent sang pur en Suisse, » l'homme haussa les épaules. « Mais ce n'est pas notre préoccupation. Nous espérions que vous pourriez regarder ces photos et les identifier afin de confirmer qu'ils étaient Aurors britanniques et non des imposteurs ... La femme morte est en bas de la pile. »

-« Voyons, » commença Harry en examinant les photos. « Celui-ci est l'Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, un homme bon et un Auror talentueux. Celle-ci se nomme Tonks, une autre excellente Auror. Elle est un peu susceptible concenrnant son prénom alors appeler la juste Tonks. M'souviens plus du nom de celui-ci, ou de celle-ci ». Harry saisit la photo finale et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, « et voilà Dolores Jane Ombrage. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'affection pour elle et je ne peux pas dire que je suis désolé qu'elle soit morte dans ce terrible accident. »

-« Que voulez-vous que nous fassions des Aurors survivants? » Les Egyptiens se regardaient les uns les autres.

-« Dites-leur que je leur serais reconnaissant si ils n'essayaient pas de m'arrêter,» sourit Harry. « Bien sûr, je me rends compte qu'ils font juste leur travail, mais ... »

-« Nous comprenons monsieur, » les Egyptiens ne pouvaient pas croire que Black soit si gentil.

-« Pourriez-vous faire en sorte qu'ils obtiennent les meilleurs soins médicaux possible ? » Demanda Harry, avec un souci évident. «Et c'est sur mon compte, je comprends qu'ils ne faisaient que suivre les ordres d'un politicien idiot et je tiens à m'assurer qu'ils sont bien pris en charge. »

-« Oui, monsieur », les hommes hochèrent la tête. «Nous ferons en sorte qu'ils obtiennent les meilleurs soins."

IIIIIIIIII

-« Comment allez-vous Auror Shacklebolt? » Une petite femme entra et s'assit à côté du lit de l'Auror, « Je suis du bureau des affaires étrangères».

-« Et vous voulez savoir ce que mon équipe fait dans votre pays sans accord préalable ? » Kingsley ferma les yeux.

-« Non, » la femme eut un rire musical. «Nous savons déjà tout cela, les documents dans les poches de Mme Ombrage nous ont dit tout ce qu'il fallait savoir au sujet de votre mission. »

-« Alors qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour mon équipe ? » Kingsley avait un nœud à l'estomac, « si cela peut aider, je suis prêt à témoigner qu'ils n'avaient pas connaissance qu'ils allaient envahir les frontières d'une nation souveraine. »

-« Pas besoin de le faire», sourit la femme. « Après consultation avec M. Black, nous avons réussi à décider comment nous allons faire face à la situation. »

-« Oui ? » Kingsley se préparait au pire.

«Nous allons vous laisser retourner en Angleterre avec un avertissement et nous allons déposer une protestation officielle auprès du gouvernement britannique. »

-« C'est tout ? » les yeux de Shacklebolt s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement.

-« C'est tout, » confirma la femme. « Et M. Black avait un message pour vous. »

-« Que voulait-il nous dire ? »

-« Il a dit que vous étiez de bons Aurors, que vous et Mme Tonks étaient particulièrement bons et qu'il a compris que vous étiez en train de faire votre travail. Il a dit qu'il préfère que vous n'essayiez pas de l'arrêter à l'avenir, que c'est ennuyeux. Il a insisté pour que vous obteniez les meilleurs soins médicaux possibles et il a également insisté sur le fait qu'il paie pour cela. » L'expression de la femme devient froide, « il a aussi dit qu'il n'était pas trop fan de Mme Ombrage. Il a ajouté qu'il ne se ressentait aucun chagrin au fait qu'elle soit morte dans un accident terrible. »

-« Je vois », Kingsley pâlit. « Il nous aime bien et il « n'était pas trop fan » de Ombrage, nous avons échappés à un terrible accident sans dommage et elle est morte dans une horrible agonie... »

-« Je vois que vous comprenez, » la femme lui tapota le bras. « N'hésitez pas à revenir en Egypte chaque fois que vous le souhaitez, n'hésitez pas à pourchasser M. Black quand vous voulez ... mais si j'étais vous, je ne m'attendrai pas à ce qu'il soit aussi compréhensif à l'avenir. »

-« Je vois », Kingsley hocha la tête. « Y a t il quelque chose que vous voudriez ajouter? »

-« En effet » la femme se leva. « Les guérisseurs m'ont dit que vous et votre équipe pouvez partir à tout moment, nous avons un portoloin international qui vous attend pour quand vous le souhaiteriez. »

-« Merci, » Shacklebolt se permit de se détendre.

-« Ne me remerciez pas, » la femme en souriant. «Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, vous seriez dans une cellule dès maintenant et votre équipe dirait tout ce qu'elle sait sous sérum de vérité ... mais bien sûr, je ne suis pas celui que vous pourchassiez... »

IIIIIIIIII

-« Au vue de la durée de votre absence, » Fudge ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux vers Shacklebolt quand il entra dans son bureau pour faire son rapport. « Et de l'absence de mon assistante, je dirais que votre mission est un échec. »

-« M. Black a voulu que je vous dise qu'il pourrait se fâcher si vous continuez à essayer de l'arrêter », dit Shacklebolt au ministre. « Et je vous conseille d'honorer sa demande. Si vous avez choisi de l'ignorer ... Si vous choisissez de l'ignorer alors je doute que vous trouviez un seul Auror prêt à suivre votre ordre de l'arrêter. »

-« Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait bien faire d'aussi horrible ? » tempêta Fudge.

-« Eh bien ... il pourrait vous tuer», suggéra Kingsley. « Et on m'a dit qu'il était assez... créatif si vous le rendez furieux. »

-« Je vois » La justesse du propos frappa Fudge comme un tuyau de plomb. « Résilier l'ordre d'arrêter M. Black, donner lui le titre de conseiller spécial auprès du Département de la justice avec tous les pouvoirs et privilèges que la position implique, et trouver un moyen de lui donner mon assurance que tout cela n'était qu'un malentendu. »

-«Bonne idée», Shacklebolt hocha la tête. « Je vais aller m'occupez de ça tout de suite.»

-« Et envoyer un rapport complet à Madame Bones ! » L'instinct de conservation est l'une des rares choses où Fudge a toujours excellé. «Avec l'ordre qu'elle apporte à M. Black toute l'assistance qu'il requiert tant que cela ne gène pas l'effort de guerre. »

Fudge attendit que l'Auror quitte la pièce avant de plonger le bras derrière son bureau pour attraper la bouteille qu'il gardait pour ce genre de grandes occasions, de remplir un verre les mains tremblantes et Fudge contempla son récent frôlement avec la mort.

IIIIIIIIII

Shacklebolt quitta le bureau du ministre et rejoignit le Département de la justice. Après la rédaction d'un rapide rapport sur les événements des derniers jours pour son supérieur, il parti à la recherche de sa partenaire.

-« Quel est le verdict ? » demanda Tonks nerveusement.

-«J'ai réussi à convaincre le ministre que continuer la poursuite de M. Black serait une mauvaise idée.» répondit Kingsley. « Il a également donné son accord officiel pour raconter ce qui s'est passé à Bones. »

-« Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ?» Tonks était encore un peu sous le coup de ses blessures.

-« J'ai déjà transmis le rapport à Bones, » Shacklebolt prit une profonde inspiration. «Je pense que nous devrions partir tôt pour aller prendre un verre. »

-«Ça sonne bien,» convient Tonks. « Mais je ne suis pas censé mélanger l'alcool avec les potions qu'ils m'ont donné. »

-« Et alors, tu peux prendre un jus », Kingsley sourit. « Viens. »

-« C'est vrai, » Tonks hocha la tête.

Les deux Aurors quittèrent le bâtiment du ministère et rejoignirent une cheminée sécurisé.

-« Tu es sûr que c'est bon ? » demanda Kingsley à sa coéquipière d'un air inquiet: «Je ne suis pas sûr que voyager avec une blessure à la tête… »

-« Alors je vomirai quand j'arriverai, » Tonks haussa les épaules. « Je vais bien. »

-« Ok », Kingsley jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette et fit signe à son compagnon de passer en premier. « La Sorcière avant la beauté. »

-« Les dames d'abord», corrigea Tonks et cria sa destination.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil au alentour, Kingsley jeta sa propre poignée de poudre et appela sa destination.

-« Maintenant que les deux derniers d'entre nous sont arrivés,» Dumbledore eut un sourire de grand-père. «Nous pouvons commencer cette réunion. »

-«Nous avons quelques informations importantes», dit Kingsley à haute voix en prenant place autour de la table.

-«Vous ne croirez jamais ce que le ministre a fait » intervient Tonks.

-«Illuminez-nous alors, » ricana Rogue.

-«Le ministre nous a envoyés pour arrêter M. Black, » Shacklebolt sourit. «Sous la direction de son assistante spéciale. »

-« Je suppose que votre mission n'est pas une réussite? » demanda gentiment Dumbledore.

-« Black a déclenché un éboulement sur nous», Tonks fit un sourire faible. «La plupart des blessures n'étaient rien qui ne puisse pas être guéri en quelques heures par un guérisseur. »

-«Je vois,» Dumbledore hocha la tête. « Y a-t-il eut des mort ? »

-« Une,» Kingsley hocha la tête. « Dolores Ombrage a été écrasée sous une roche et a saigné à mort avant que je puisse jeter un sort de coagulation.»

«Je vois,» Dumbledore hocha la tête. «Tu es sûr que c'était l'œuvre de M. Black et non un accident? »

-« Les Egyptiens m'ont donné un message de M. Black, » Shacklebolt se lécha les lèvres. « Il a dit qu'il comprenait que nous ne faisions que notre travail et il a dit que Tonks et moi étions de très bons Aurors, il a dit que si nous continuions d'essayer de l'arrêter il s'énerverait. Il a également dit qu'il n'aimait pas Ombrage et qu'il n'a pas été attristé par sa mort dans un accident aussi terrible. »

-« Personne n'a été sérieusement blessé à l'exception d'Ombrage ? » demanda Maugrey «que pouvez-vous nous dire à propos de ce qui s'est passé ? »

-«J'ai parlé à l'un des hommes qui nous a déterré… » répondit Kingsley. «Il m'a dit que M. Black était debout à côté de lui quand le glissement de terrain a commencé. Il a ajouté que la seule raison pour laquelle ils ont pris la peine de vérifier est parce que M. Black a mentionné qu'il y aurait eu quelqu'un pris dans l'éboulement et comment il serait terrible si personne ne vérifiait. »

-«N'a pas voulus vot' mort, alors, » marmonna Maugrey. « Voulait Ombrage morte et elle est morte, a voulu vous faire vivre et est allé jusqu'à envoyer des hommes pour vous sauver. »

-«Vous ne croyez pas qu'il y est une chance que cela aurait pu être un accident ? » demanda doucement Dumbledore.

-« Les chances qu'une équipe d'Aurors envoyée après l'homme qu'ils recherchent se fassent prendre dans un accident bizarre sont relativement basse », Maugrey hocha la tête. «Que la seule morte soit un larbin du ministère que M. Black n'aime pas rend les chances encore plus basse… Que toutes les blessures des Aurors que M. Black apprécie soient minimes diminue les chances encore plus. Et que M. Black envoie un groupe d'hommes pour sauver l'équipe rend les chances trop faibles pour les prendre en considération. »

-« M. Black a également chargé le gouvernement égyptien de nous fournir les meilleurs soins », ajouta Kingsley. « Il a également insisté pour payer cela. »

«Ils m'ont dit que la seule raison pour laquelle nous rentrions à la maison au lieu d'une petite cellule est parce que M. Black leur a demandé de nous laisser partir, » déglutit Tonks. « Et l'une des infirmières m'a dit qu'ils croyaient que M. Black était un ancien seigneur sombre. »

-« Vraiment? » Dumbledore se pencha en avant avec intérêt.

-« Elle a dit que c'était juste une rumeur, » Tonks se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Mais qu'ils croyaient que M. Black a détruit plusieurs civilisations et que le fait qu'il ai passé son temps à déjouer les seigneurs sombres était soit un passe-temps soit son idée de la rédemption. »

-« Un des aides-soignants m'a dit que M. Black leur a montré plusieurs tombeaux jusque-là inconnues, et une vallée de connaissances magiques perdue. » ajouta Kingsley, «il a également mentionné que plusieurs des tombes portait l'indication que leurs propriétaires étaient tombés sous « le sombre» et il a été fortement suggéré que le sombre était M. Black. »

-«Je vois,» Dumbledore prit une pause pour digérer ces informations. « Renseignez-vous autant que possible au sujet de cet homme, mais ne le contrarié pas ! »

«Pas étonnant qu'il est tant de mépris pour Voldemort, » Maugrey eut un rire rauque. « Black a détruit des civilisations entières et Voldy a du mal à prendre le contrôle d'un petit sous-groupe dans un seul pays».

IIIIIIIIII

-«Pourrais-je vous demander quelque chose ? » Harry regarda son nouvel ami.

-« Que voulez-vous savoir? » L'Architecte hocha la tête.

-«Quand nous étions à la grande pyramide, j'ai remarqué quelque chose de bizarre. »

-« Oui? »

-« J'ai toujours pensé que ce serait envahie par les visiteurs,» répondit Harry. « Mais quand on y était, il était désert. »

-« Ah, » le gobelin hocha la tête. «C'est parce que j'ai utilisé un repousse-touriste TM, ça me permet de travailler en paix. »

-« Oh, » Harry hocha la tête. « Eh bien, je suppose que cela explique tout. »

-« Et plus besoin de perdre du temps sur la question, » acquiesça l'Architecte.

IIIIIIIIII

-«Maître, » Le Mangemort numéro 3 s'approcha de son maître. «J'ai des nouvelles pour vous. »

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise.

-« Les rapports du groupe d'Egypte disent qu'ils disposent de renseignements qui suggère que M. Black était le plus redouté Seigneur Sombre de l'Histoire, » dit le mangemort en rampant. « Ils disent que des civilisations entières s'effondrait devant sa puissance. »

-« Quoi ? » Voldemort attrapa sa baguette, «comment oses-tu dire qu'il aurait pu être plus terrible que je le suis ... Doloris ! «

AN: Ça y est, le dernier chapitre. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu la référence à détruisant des civilisations, c'est quand il est dans la grande pyramide et il mentionne qu'il doit avoir fait quelque chose d'horrible dans une vie antérieure, comme détruire des civilisations.

Note du traducteur :

Je ne vous oublie pas… Non, jamais… Bref… Après ce moment tout à fait représentatif d'une célèbre chanteuse canadienne, me revoilà !

Comme promis, pour mars…

Par contre, je vous avais dit que je continuerai de traduire durant mon absence etc… Et bien, j'ai traduis en effet… Ce chapitre… et c'est tout…

Donc, je n'ai pas de chapitre d'avance… Et ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant… J'ai un emploi du temps de ministre (si si, je vous jure… Et avec quasiment rien qui ne soit pas du boulot…) jusqu'en juin au moins, et après, je subis des pressions considérables (ne jamais sous estimer le poids familial plus celui des amis plus celui du temps passé dans les transports en commun) pour avoir mon permis…

Donc, je ne garantis rien au niveau rythme de parution (mais, ça, vous devez avoir l'habitude ^^)

Un dernier point, merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, me favoritent ou me laissent des review… Sur ce point, ça remotive vraiment ! Et si pour moi, même si ça fait plaisir, ce n'est pas vraiment important (je ne fais que traduire, en retard, et en reprenant une trad déjà existante !) pour les auteurs, il faut vraiment en laisser !

Donc, pour ceux qui ont eut le courage de me lire jusqu'au bout, à plus tard !


	13. Chapitre 28 Les gars, Vous êtes sûr d'av

Avertissement: L'enlèvement est aussi un crime, cela provoquera la colère de nombreux genres de polices différentes si vous l'avez fait. Ne le faites pas.

Les gars, vous êtes sûr d'avoir enlevé la bonne personne ?

Harry et son groupe retournèrent au Zeppelin pour trouver une Docteur inquiète serrant entre ses mains un morceau de parchemin.

-« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

-«Ils ont enlevé le Professeur, » le Docteur lui remit le parchemin. « Ils exigent que vous vous rendiez. »

-«Comment ont-ils réussi à envoyer la demande de rançon ? » Harry cligna des yeux.

-«Il y a une autre note pour l'expliquer, » répondit le docteur. «Ici».

-« Le professeur écrit qu'il l'a renvoyé avec son Zippo ... et puis envoyé cette seconde note expliquant comment la première note est arrivée ici avec une explication sur la façon dont la deuxième est arrivée. » Henchgirl parcourut la note. « Bien qu'il ne dise pas pourquoi il n'a pas simplement utiliser le Zippo pour revenir… »

-« Il était probablement hors de portée ou quelque chose de ce genre, » Harry haussa les épaules. « Que dit l'autre message ? »

-« Il dit qu'ils vont commencer à lui couper les doigts si vous ne répondez pas rapidement », Henchgirl regarda le parchemin. « C'est difficile de rattacher des doigts ? »

-« Très, » le Docteur hocha la tête. « Si ils nous envoient un doigt, il pourrait être trop tard pour le remettre en place le temps que nous le trouvions. »

-«Pouvez-vous rattacher un doigt frais si je vous en trouve un autre? » demanda doucement Harry.

-« Oui, » le Docteur hocha la tête. « Mais je ne pense pas qu'il vous sera facile de trouver des doigts frais. »

-« Si nous trouvons les personnes qui l'ont enlevé, » Le sourire de Harry se glaça. «Je pourrais avoir toutes les parties de corps dont vous aurez jamais besoin. »

-«Je ...» le Docteur hocha la tête.

-« Je vais amener le Zeppelin jusqu'à la position du Professeur, » Henchgirl répondit. « Il ne devrait pas être trop difficile à trouver. »

-«Je vais faire un peu de lecture ! » cria Harry. « Prévenez-moi quand nous serons proche, je veux être sûr que nous fassions une belle entrée. »

-«Je vais mettre un hôpital de campagne en place, » se porta volontaire le Docteur.

-«Je vais dormir un peu ...», l'Architecte hocha la tête pour lui-même. « Réveillez-moi s'il y a des ruines intéressantes ou quelque chose de ce style. »

IIIIIIIIII

-« Personne ne viendra sauver aucun d'entre vous, » Le bandit sourit méchamment à ses captifs. «Et bientôt, je vais commencer à envoyer des parties de vous à vos familles et ... »

-« Oh tais-toi», le Professeur lui jeta un regard noir. « C'est déjà assez mauvais d'être dans une cage aussi inconfortable pour que vous veniez nous pomper l'air avec votre attitude de mauvais grand méchant !»

-« Que ... » Le bandit le regarda en état de choc, il n'avait jamais eu cette réponse…

-« Et autre chose», le Professeur commençait à peine s'échauffer. « Je pense que je suis un prisonnier important, je devrais avoir ma propre cage ... pourquoi devrais-je avoir à partager une cage avec d'autres personnes, ils ont été de bonne compagnie mais je trouve cela plutôt insultant que vous n'ayez pas fait l'effort de me donner ma propre cage ou même de m'enchaîner aux barreaux ... Ce ... Ce manque de respect pour mon niveau de menace ne sera pas oublié. »

-«De ... hein? » Le bandit était perdu, tourmenter les captifs n'était pas aussi amusant si elles allaient se plaindre de la façon dont le traitement était léger.

-« Vous ... vous lui résisté ? » L'un des captifs regarda le professeur en état de choc: «Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un le faire. »

«Le culot de cet homme, » le Professeur croisa les bras. « Penser que je suis inoffensif, je ne peux pas croire à quel point c'est insultant…

-« Euh ... qui êtes-vous ? » demanda l'un des autres captifs avec un regard d'étonnement.

-« Moi? » Le Professeur sourit: «Mon nom n'a aucune importance… »"

-« Le Terrible Pirate Roberts?" Le prisonnier sourit, « Yay trois hourras pour… »

-«Je ne suis pas le terrible Pirate Roberts, » le Professeur fronça les sourcils. «Je suis.. »

-« M. Black? » demandèrent les captifs, tous ragaillardis, avec M. Black avec eux, ils seraient bientôt en sécurité.

-« Non, » le Professeur secoua la tête. « Il ajoute en général qu'il est juste un gars en vacances ... Je suis le Professeur. »

-« Qui ? » Les captifs perdirent courage.

-« Le Professeur, je travaille pour M. Black ... » Le professeur regarda les visages vides, « vous avez sûrement entendu parler de moi ? »

-« Attendez ... » l'un des captifs hocha la tête lentement, « c'est le gars qui travaille avec Henchgirl ! »

-«Vous connaissez Henchgirl ?» demandèrent les captifs ragaillardi, « De quoi elle à l'air ? »

-«Ce n'est pas important », bouda le Professeur. « Ce qui est important, c'est que M. Black sera bientôt là et je pense qu'il va être contrarié, donc si vous me donnez une épingle à cheveux, un chewing-gum ainsi que ces morceaux de bois, et ce rocher vert là, je vais trouver un moyen pour ouvrir la cage pour que M. Black n'est pas à attendre pendant que les autres prennent le contrôle du reste des salles. »

IIIIIIIIII

-«Nous sommes bientôt arrivé, » appela Henchgirl.

-«Excellent», sourit Harry. «Je pense que je peux nous fournir une meilleure entrée que le brouillard. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » demanda Henchgirl avec un froncement de sourcils.

-« Le brouillard est rare dans le désert,» expliqua Harry alors qu'il commençait à incanter les sorts. « Les tempêtes de sable, par contre... »

-« Le livre contient une section sur les tempêtes de sable? » Les sourcils de Henchgirl firent un bond: «Je dois l'avoir manquée. »

-« Non, » Harry secoua la tête. « Mais il y a une section sur le vent. »

IIIIIIIIII

-« Le vent se lève, » dit Bandit un à Bandit deux.

-« Yep, » Bandit deux hocha la tête. « On dirait qu'il va y avoir une tempête. »

-«Et tu sais ce qui se passe dans les tempêtes, » Bandit un sourit. «Des choses disparaissent. »

-« La grosse caisse que le patron a défendu à quiconque d'approcher ? » suggéra Bandit Deux.

-« S'doit valoir beaucoup, » convient Bandit un. « Pourquoi ne pas l'ouvrir et vérifier ? »

-« Ce serait dommage si quelqu'un l'avait avant nous, » Bandit deux attrapa son pied de biche.

Les deux idiots ouvrirent la caisse et trouvèrent une boîte métallique de grande taille à l'intérieur.

-«Comment voulez-vous que nous ouvrons ça? » Bandit un fronça les sourcils.

-«La clé est accroché dessus, » Bandit deux sourit. « Heureusement pour nous. »

-« Eh bien ouvrons là alors ! » Bandit un saisit la clef et ouvrit la serrure. « Juste une statue. »

-« De quoi ? » Bandit deux plongea son regard dans l'obscurité.

-« On dirait un Nundu endormi, »dit le Bandit un.

C'est alors, que les yeux de la «statue» s'ouvrirent.

-« Euh ... Je ne pense pas que ce soit une statue, » Bandit deux donna son avis. C'était la dernière chose qu'il n'ait jamais faite.

Le Nundu entra en fureur à travers tout le campement, massacrant quiconque se trouvait sur son chemin, en quelques minutes presque tous les bandits du camp avait été déchiré en lambeaux sanglants.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas? » grogna Queudver.

-«On dit que M. Black pourrait être ici », les informa l'un des plus jeunes mangemorts. « Pourquoi ne pas aller voir ? »

«Pourquoi pas vous ? » répondi Queudver.

«Parce que j'ai déjà ma baguette sortie rat, » le jeune mangemort sourit.

-« Bien, » Queudver regarda et sortit de la tente. Tout semblait étrangement calme et Queudver était sur le point de faire demi-tour et revenir dans la tente qu'il partageait avec les autres Mangemorts quand il sentit un souffle chaud sur sa nuque.

Se retournant pour voir, Queudver commença à crier quand son esprit enregistra ce qu'il voyait. Queudver cria tandis que la créature ressemblant à un gros chat serra son bras. Se transformant en rat, l'homme pathétique réussit à s'échapper et couru vers la tente.

-«Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? » Les mangemorts levèrent les yeux quand leur camarade rentra dans la tente et retourna à sa forme humaine.

-«Où est le portoloin? » demanda Peter: «Où est ce foutu Portoloin ? »

-« Je l'ai ici autour de mon cou, » l'un des mangemorts le sortit. « Donc, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Pierre se jeta sur l'homme et l'attrapa, « Active-le ! »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Active ce fichue machin maintenant ! », Peter regarda par-dessus son épaule et s'évanouit presque de frayeur quand il vit le Nundu passer sa tête dans la tente.

-« Par Merlin », le mangemort, auparavant sarcastique, pâlit. « ça ne peut pas être ... »

Le mangemort réussi à activer le portoloin tandis que la terrible bête ouvrit la gueule… De toute l'équipe de mangemorts ils seraient les seuls survivants.

IIIIIIIIII

-«Professeur», Harry trouva la cage contenant son ami. « Reculez-vous pour que je puisse ouvrir. »

-« Pas besoin », le professeur sortit un étrange dispositif. «Si vous pouviez vous tenir à l'écart. »

-« Bien sûr, » Harry s'écarta et regarda choqué la cage tomber en morceau. « Voulez-vous trouver votre baguette maintenant ? »

-« Là encore, c'est inutile», le Professeur haussa les épaules. « Je l'ai laissé sur le Zeppelin, y a t-il quelque chose que vous aimeriez faire ici ? »

-« Non, Harry secoua la tête. «Que tout le monde se rassemblent par ici, nous allons partir d'ici le plus tôt possible. »

-«Pourquoi ça ? » Le Professeur cligna des yeux.

-«Quelqu'un à lâché un Nundu dans le camp et il saccage tout et tue tout le monde,» répondit Harry.

-« Quel coïncidence étonnante… » l'un des captifs sourit. « Vous ne seriez pas M. Black pas hasard ? »

-«C'est moi,» Harry hocha la tête. « Pourquoi ? »

-« Pour rien», l'homme avait l'air d'un ogre retenant un rire. « Je me demandais juste. »

Le reste du groupe des anciens captifs se jeta un regard de compréhension et commença à ricaner et dissimula tant bien que mal un large sourire.

-«Tout le monde touche le portoloin ? » Harry jeta un dernier regard aux alentours, « Port me up ! »

-« Vous l'avez trouvé, » Henchgirl accueillit les arrivants. « Yay ! »

-«Et il était avec un groupe d'autres prisonniers, » Harry hocha la tête. « Donc, cela pourrait être une bonne idée de les envoyer chez le Doc ... cela peut également être une bonne idée d'informer les autorités sur le Nundu enragé que j'ai vu dans le camp. »

IIIIIIIIII

-«Monsieur, » l'un des anciens captifs entra dans le ministère égyptien de la justice magique. « J'ai des informations que vous devait entendre. »

-« Khafra? » Le chef de la justice magique regarda l'homme en état de choc, « vous êtes en vie ! »

-« M. Black m'a sauvé des bandits», Khafra eut un sourire faible. « Et je crois qu'il a tué tous les bandits là-bas. »

«Mon dieu, il nous a dit qu'il a détruit le camp, mais il n'a pas dit qu'il l'a fait tout seul. » le vieil homme secoua la tête avec étonnement. «Comment a t-il fait ? »

«Il y a deux possibilités», Khafra sourit. « Soit il a libéré un Nundu dans le camp ou bien... »

-« Ou? »

-« Ou c'est un Animagus Nundu», répondit Khafra.

-« Il nous a dit qu'il y avait un Nundu en liberté, mais nous n'avons pas trouvé de signe de la créature quand nous avons cherché, » le vieil homme sourit. « Bien qu'il serait logique que l'homme le plus dangereux du monde puisse prendre la forme de la créature la plus dangereuse au monde vous ne croyiez pas ? »

IIIIIIIIII

_M. Black - Ex-Seigneur des Ténèbres ou l'incarnation de la Mort et la Destruction_

_Par Mme Information_

_Il a été porté à notre attention que M. Black a admis être à l'origine de la destruction de plusieurs civilisations, ce qui a conduit certains à lui coller l'étiquette d'un ancien Seigneur des Ténébres._ _Nous, au Chicaneur, voulons proposer une autre explication._ _Pour commencer, il ne peut y avoir de création sans destruction et M. Black a montré à maintes et maintes reprises qu'il est assez doué pour détruire les choses._ _._ _._

_M. Black - Il ne peut pas être humain._

_Par Laetus Lovegood_

_J'ai récemment eu le privilège de visiter une petite ville en Bulgarie, où je suis tombé sur une statue dédiée à M. Black qui est un héros folklorique local que beaucoup de gens considère comme un saint-patron de la fertilité._ _._ _._

_._ _._ _._ _un conclave de Vélane, bien sûr, je suis sûr que la plupart des hommes ont rêvé de le faire, mais pouvez-vous imaginer ce qu'il faudrait réellement._ _._ _._

_._ _._ _._ _et tout les Vélanes avait l'air épuisés, on peut supposer que._ _._ _._

_._ _._ _._ _plusieurs colonies de Vélane ont promis des récompenses pour toutes informations sur la localisation de M. Black, l'un des Vélanes a déclaré « J'ai parlé à mes cousins __et ils m'ont dit._ _._ _._ _autour de lui, ils ont dit que._ _._ _. »_

_._ _._ _._ _la question demeure, comment pouvons-nous convaincre M. Black de nous enseigner ses secrets._ _._ _._

_._ _._ _.En espérant pouvoir prochainement sortir, des éditions Lovegood «Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à un conclave entier de Vélane et comment je l'ai fait» par M. Black._

-« Je pense que je peux le trouver Père, » Luna leva les yeux du dernier article de son père. »

-« Découvrir quoi, mon petit kumquat ? » L'étrange homme baissa les yeux sur son enfant.

-« Ce que M. Black a fait à tous ces Vélanes et surtout comment, » répondit Luna. « Comment cela sonne ... Je suis Luna Lovegood, Lovegood de par mon nom, Amant très bien par réputation.» _(NdT : jeu de mot intraduisible sur le nom des Lovegood, de love aimer et good bien)_

-« Va dans ta chambre», répondit calmement Laetus. « Et n'en sort pas avant que j'ai le temps d'accomplir tous ces rites de chasteté. »

-« Je suis sûr que je pourrais le convaincre de me rejoindre là-bas, » répondit Luna en montant les escaliers.

-« La maison dispose de protections, » répondit son père.

-«Je suis sûr qu'il pourrait passer au travers, » Luna sourit.

-« Eh bien vas dans ma chambre pendant que j'usurpe ton identité avec du Polynectar," Laetus hocha la tête. C'était un plan infaillible.

-« Non, » Luna lui tira la langue. « tu vas dans ta chambre pendant que je fais ce que je veux. »

-« Très bien ! »

-« Très bien ! »

NdA: Harry a encore quelques lieux à visiter, un bref arrêt en Inde ou au Bhoutan. . . peut-être les deux. Japon, Australie, puis en Amérique avant de rentrer en Europe pour les quelques derniers chapitres.

NdT : Me revoilà ! Et bien, je ne pensais pas être aussi rapide… Mais le chapitre était court et vous avez eu de la chance dans mon malheur… J'ai perdu ma valise de ski donc, au lieu de joyeusement dévaler les pentes enneigées, j'ai beaucoup plus de temps…

Donc voilà ! Profitez bien, et si vous avez des suggestions pour améliorer la traduction, je suis preneur !

De plus, il est possible que dans les prochains mois, je commence la suite d'une autre traduction, j'hésite encore… Histoire de varier un peu les plaisirs… Donc, si vous avez des idées… Je suis preneur ! (oui, je prends beaucoup de chose….)

A la prochaine et merci à vous de me suivre encore maintenant !

Et encore merci à mon beta reader ! (NdB : De rien ^^)

Thren


	14. Chapitre 29 En route pour l'Inde !

Avertissement: Ne buvez jamais, mais alors jamais la liqueur de la Momie...

C'est parti pour l'Inde !

Harry passa la matinée sur les différents textes magiques qui avaient été récupérés à partir de ses découvertes. La plupart d'entre eux n'avaient rien de spectaculaire, mais l'un d'eux attira son regard. C'était un journal de l'un des tombeaux datant de l'époque romaine tardive. Les premières pages du document indiquaient qu'il s'agissait d' une copie d'une copie d'un document ancien.

-«Vraiment un petit bâtard geignard, » Harry parcouru les premières pages. « plein de suffisance aussi.. »

A la moitié du livre, il tomba sur quelque chose qui attira son attention. Posant le livre, Harry se dirigea vers le pont pour retrouver Henchgirl et le Professeur.

-« Hé Professeur, » Harry entra dans la chambre et regarda autour de lui. «Qui sont tous ces gens ? »

-« Vous avez, bien sûr, le Directeur Asim, » le Professeur sourit. «et voici monsieur Jones, c'est un représentant de la banque Gringotts. »

-« Ravi de vous rencontrer, » Harry salua l'homme d'un hochement de tête. "Y a t-il une raison quelconque qui vous a poussé à nous rendre visite ? »

-« Nous espérions que vous seriez prêt à sous-traiter la récupération du trésor», sourit Jones. « Cela vous permettra de continuer votre voyage et de récupérer votre part beaucoup plus vite ! »

-« Oh, » Harry hocha la tête. «Combien voulez-vous? »

-« Nous avons pensé que la moitié de votre part serait un prix équitable », suggéra Jones.

-« Oh, » Harry hocha la tête. « Non »

-« Quoi ? » Jones n'avait jamais eu une négociation de ce genre.

-« Non, » Harry sourit. « Mais merci pour l'offre. »

-« Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? » demanda Henchgirl avec un sourire.

-« Oh, » Harry hocha la tête. «J'avais presque oublié, je voulais juste vous dire que je voulais faire un arrêt rapide en Atlantide quand nous traverserons l'océan Atlantique. »

-« Quoi ? » Hurla presque chaque personne présente dans la salle.

-J'ai juste dis que je voulais faire un arrêt rapide sur l'Atlantide, » répondit Harry. «Il y a quelque chose que je tiens à récupérer. »

-«Vous savez où se situe l'Atlantide ? » demanda Jones, incrédule, «les gens sont à la recherche de la dernière demeure de la cité perdue depuis des années ! »

-« Yep, » Harry hocha la tête. « Ils n'auraient pas pu la trouver, c'est sous un charme qui vous empêche de le trouver, sauf si vous connaissez l'emplacement et que vous n'avez pas l'intentions de nuire aux enchantements. »

-« Vous avez dit que vous vouliez prendre quelque chose? » demanda Asim, voulant garder la conversation dans la bonne voie.

-« Yep, » Harry hocha la tête. « Un certain gars nommé Myrddin a caché un livre qui selon lui, contenait une grande puissance juste avant de se faire virer et je voudrais savoir ce qu'il y a dedans. »

-«Myrddin? » demanda Asim en état de choc , « mis à la porte? »

-« Yep » Harry hocha la tête. « Il a dit qu'ils l'avaient expulsé parce qu'ils étaient jaloux de sa grande puissance, et la raison officielle était parce qu'il avait une trop faible magie, mais je pense que c'était parce qu'il était un bâtard pleurnichard et ils en ont juste eu marre de lui. »

-« Que pouvez-vous nous dire à propos de Myrddin? » exigea Jones.

-« Eh bien, » Harry fit une pause pour réfléchir un instant. « Il avait pas mal d'acné, les cheveux roux, et sa voix n'a pas mué avant ces quinze ans. » Harry secoua la tête, Dieu que le journal était fastidieux. « Impossible de vous dire a quoi il ressemblait après son dix-septième anniversaire. »

-« Oh, » les hommes échangèrent un regard.

-« Eh bien, » Harry bâilla. «Je vais aller faire une sieste. »

Le Professeur et Henchgirl regardèrent avec amusement les hommes assis, figé en état de choc.

-«Liqueur de la Momie ? » Asim sortit un flacon de sa poche et l'offrit à Jones.

IIIIIIIIII

-«J'ai un rapport très important à faire», Asim fit irruption dans une réunion entre ses supérieurs. «J'ai des informations essentielles que vous devez entendre. »

-«Qu'est ce qu'il y a Asim ? » demanda l'un d'eux.

-« Cela a intérêt à être important…», ajouta un autre.

-« M. Black connaît l'emplacement de l'Atlantide ! », cria Asim. « Et il a l'intention de s'y rendre afin de récupérer quelque chose laissé par Merlin en personne ! »

-« QUOI ? » Tout le groupe fut bouche bée, sous le choc…

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » Un des membres réussit à se remettre du choc.

-« Il a dit que la cité perdue était protégée par un bouclier qui ne laisse passer que ceux qui possèdent le mot de passe. » répondit rapidement Asim, « Il a ajouté qu'il ne pense pas beaucoup de bien de Merlin. »

-« Pourquoi donc ? »

-« Il a dit que Merlin n'était qu'un gamin pleurnichard avec de l'acné», Asim déglutit. « Et que sa voix n'a pas muée jusqu'à tard dans sa vie, il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas nous dire grand-chose sur la vie de Merlin après l'âge de dix-sept ans. »

-« Oh, » ils échangèrent un regard.

-« Cela montre combien il est vraiment âgé... » l'un des hommes les plus âgés prit la parole. « Asim, je t'ai connu toute ta vie, mais tu sais ce que je pense quand je pense à toi?"

-« Non »

-« Je me souviens de l'enfant la morve au nez qui a jeté une pierre dans ma fenêtre du salon, » répondit le vieil homme. « Genoux noueux et le nez qui coule, pas l'homme que tu es maintenant. »

IIIIIIIIII

-« M. Black, » le Professeur frappa à la porte de Harry. « Vous vous souvenez d'avoir aperçu un Nundu dans le camp ? »

-« Yep, » Harry hocha la tête. « Pourquoi ? »

-«Eh bien», sourit le Professeur. «Vous souvenez vous également du gadget que j'ai fabriqué pour me sortir de la cage ? »

-« Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que je ne vais pas aimer la façon dont cette conversation va finir ? » Harry soupira, «Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

-«C'est drôle que vous posiez cette question, » le Professeur eut un petit rire. «Parce que mon invention a eut comme effet secondaire de transporter le Nundu dans l'une des sections inutilisées du Zeppelin. »

-« QUOI ? » Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent, tous les sens en alarme.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, » le Professeur balaya d'un signe de la main toutes préoccupations. «C'est dans une partie de l'espace en dehors de l'espace normal, une de mes expériences a un peu de mal tournée et ... et bien je crois que ce n'est pas grave. L'important, c'est que vous avez compris ce qu'il faut faire avec le Nundu. »

-« Pourquoi moi ? » Harry cligna des yeux, «c'est votre Nundu ! »

«Eh bien», le professeur prit un moment pour réfléchir à ce sujet. « Non, c'est votre Nundu, je l'ai enregistré comme votre animal de compagnie. »

-« Quand avez-vous fait cela? » Harry eut un sourire narquois.

-«Tout à l'heure, » le professeur hocha la tête. «Quand j'ai dit que c'était votre animal de compagnie. »

-« Donc, vous n'avez pas déposé aucun papier dans aucun gouvernement ou quoi que ce soit ? » Demanda Harry avec sarcasme, « vous avez juste décidé que c'était le mien ? »

-« C'est exactement ça», le Professeur hocha la tête.

-« Pourquoi ne puis-je pas simplement dire que c'est votre Nundu? » Harry essaya de faire prendre à son esprit la logique de son ami.

-« Parce qu'il vous appartient déjà », le Professeur hocha la tête. « Et de changer de propriétaire nuirait à ses sentiments donc vous ne pouvez pas me le donner. »

-« Oh, » soupira Harry. «Je vois, avons-nous une façon de le nourrir ? »

-«J'ai pris soin de lui, » le Professeur hocha la tête. « Mais Henchgirl et moi en avons parlé et nous pensons que vous devriez prendre un rôle plus actif dans ses soins et son alimentation. »

«Par Henchgirl et moi vous voulez dire vous, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry hocha la tête, «et je devine que par rôle plus actif que vous voulez dire tout, pas vrai ? »

-« Eh bien ... oui » admit le Professeur avec un froncement de sourcils.

-« Bien essayé, » Harry sourit. « Mais non. »

-« Bien », bouda le Professeur.

-« Allez parler au Docteur», suggéra Harry. "Et à Henchgirl… Je suis sûr que le Docteur pourrait être en mesure d'utiliser le fait qu'il expire des maladies et qui sait ... Les déjections de Nundu pourraient être de précieux ingrédients de potions… »

-« Et envoyer Henchgirl pour vérifier si les déjections de Nundu sont des ingrédients de potions serait un moyen idéal pour la piéger dans le nettoyage après lui… » Le Professeur hocha la tête. « Brillant. »

-« Ce n'est pas ... alors où pensez-vous que nous devrions aller ensuite? » Harry pensa que ce serait mieux s'il évitait cette conversation particulière.

«Je n'ai pas de préférences, » le Professeur haussa les épaules. «Où voulez-vous aller ? »

-«L'Inde semble bien, » Harry haussa les épaules. « Et j'ai fait un peu de lecture sur le Bhoutan, ça a l'air d'être un lieu intéressant à visiter. »

-« Donc nous irons en Inde», le Professeur hocha la tête. «Il y a quelques petites choses que Henchgirl et moi voulions voir en Inde. »

-«Que voulez-vous voir en Inde tous les deux ? » Harry leva les yeux vers le Professeur et remarqua la lueur étrange dans les yeux de l'autre homme, « Oubliez ça ... il y a des choses que je préfère ne pas savoir. »

-« Très bien », le Professeur hocha la tête. «Je vais fixer le cap. »

-«Je crois que je vais lire certains de ces textes que nous avons obtenus, » Harry haussa les épaules. «Un panel intéressant, j'ai appris plus sur les protections et les malédictions dans les dernières heures que dans les dernières années. »

-« M. Black ? » Le Docteur frappa à la porte, « Puis-je entrer ? »

-« Bien sûr, » Harry hocha la tête. « De quoi avez vous avez besoin ? »

-«Je vais y aller alors, » le Professeur prit congé.

-« J'espérais obtenir cet échantillon de sang, » répondit le Docteur. « Et je voulais jeter quelques charmes de diagnostic. »

-« Ok, » Harry hocha la tête. « Allez-y. »

Le Docteur sortit une petite seringue et le remplit avec le sang de Harry.

-«Est-ce que ce sera en sécurité ? » Harry grimaça. «Mon sang est censé être toxique. »

-« Je pense oui, » le Docteur hocha la tête. « J'ai lancé tous les charmes de protection que j'ai pu trouver sur cette éprouvette et le Professeur et Henchgirl ont ajouté leurs propres charmes ... et l'Architecte a trouvé que ça avait l'air fun alors il a utilisé un peu de magie gobelin, et puis ... »

-« Je comprends, » Harry hocha la tête. « Besoin d'autre chose ? »

-«Je vous le dirai après avoir lancé les sorts de diagnostic», répondit le Docteur. « On dirait que vous avez un morceau de croc de Basilic intégré dans l'un de vos os. »

-«Je me suis fait mordre par l'un d'eux il y a quelques années, » Harry hocha la tête. « Et j'ai eu la chance d'avoir un phénix à proximité pour pleurer dans la plaie. »

-« Cela pourrait expliquer ce que je vois», le Docteur hocha la tête. «Je voudrais aussi un échantillon de salive, je veux voir si vous pouvez transformer les gens en loups-garous. »

-«Très bien,» Harry ouvrit la bouche pour permettre l'accès.

-« Une seconde ... ok, vous pouvez la refermer maintenant. »

-«Merci,» Harry hocha la tête. « Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ? »

-« Beaucoup de choses, » le Docteur hocha la tête. « Avant que vous me demandiez si j'en comprends la plus grande partie, la réponse est non. Je vais revenir là-dessus plus tard avec vous. »

-« Demandez au Professeur de vous parler du Nundu," Harry se gratta l'arrière de la tête. « Je pense que vous pourriez avoir une utilisation possible de son souffle. »

-«C'est possible, » le Docteur hocha la tête. « On pense que si on dispose des maladies alors on peut en créer le remède, je vous remercie. »

-«Pas de problème», sourit Harry.

Harry passa le temps durant le voyage vers l'Inde en passant en revue l'immense quantité d'objets qui avait été récupéré dans les tombes et au moment où ils furent arrivés, il pensait qu'il devait avoir doublé sa connaissance des protections offensives.

-« Nous sommes arrivés mon ami», le Professeur frappa à la porte de Harry. « Et j'ai quelques appareils qui je pense pourrait vous intéresser. »

-« Ah bon ? » Harry se leva, «quel genre d'appareils ? »

-«Ceci,» le Professeur brandit un petit rouleau de cuir. « Est un ensemble de pics de crochetage. Il devrait être en mesure d'ouvrir pratiquement n'importe quelle serrure dans le monde entier. »

-« Qu'en est-il des serrures magiques? » Harry examina la question.

-« J'ai inclus un petit appareil qui devrait inciter la plupart des serrures magiques en leur faisant croire que vous avez le bon mot de passe», répondit le Professeur fièrement. « Tout est dans ce livret d'instructions. »

-«Merci,» Harry hocha la tête. « What else ? » (NdT : J'ai pas eu envie de traduire… Je vois bien Harry, nonchalamment appuyé sur son bureau, une tasse de thé (anglais oblige) à la main…)

-« Cette ceinture», le Professeur lui remit une ceinture de cuir de dragon. « contient plusieurs compartiments cachés contenant un assortiment de potions … Une idée de Henchgirl et du Docteur… »

-«Merci,» Harry hocha la tête. «C'est une excellente idée. »

-« Une autre chose que le médecin m'a demandé de développer est cette petite chose», le Professeur sortit une petite plaque de métal. « Il va sur votre bras au-dessus du fragment de croc de Basilic. La façon dont cela fonctionne, c'est qu'il entoure le fragment avec un champ magique et recueille le poison qui est en cours de production ...Quelques jours et votre sang ne sera plus aussi mortel. »

-«Pourquoi faut-il recueillir le poison ? » Harry apposa l'objet sur son bras, « et y a t-il un moyen de le désactiver ? »

-« Henchgirl et le Docteur m'ont dit que le poison de Basilic est beaucoup trop utile pour être dissous dans votre sang», expliqua le Professeur. « Alors, elles veulent le recueillir. Pour désactiver l'effet, il le fera juste. »

-« Il le fera juste ? »

-« Décidez juste quand vous voulez l'arrêter» expliqua le Professeur. « Deux objets de plus. »

-« Où sont-ils ? » Harry sourit.

-«Ils sont dans mon laboratoire», expliqua le Professeur. « Venez les chercher quand vous aurez fini votre sac. »

-« Ok, » Harry haussa les épaules.

Harry prit les quelques minutes qui suivirent pour finir son emballage, puis saisit son sac et se rendit au laboratoire du Professeur.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous avez pour moi Professeur ? » Harry promena dans le laboratoire un regard d'anticipation.

-« J'ai deux objets très importants que je voudrais que vous essayiez,» le Professeur bondissait d'impatience. « Voici le premier. . . Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

-« Je pense que cela ressemble à une caméra, » Harry leva l'appareil pour regarder de plus près, «que fait-elle ? »

-« Il s'agit d'un appareil d'enregistrement audio déguisée», répondit le Professeur joyeusement, « et voici l'autre. »

-« Cela ressemble à un magnétophone, » répondit Harry d'une voix plate, « mais je suppose que c'est une sorte de caméra, n'est-ce pas? »

-«Oui, vous avez raison, c'est un dispositif de prise d'image très sophistiqué. » convient le Professeur.

AN: Un Nundu est la chose la plus dangereuse du monde sorcier, c'est un gros chat et il y a une bonne description de celui-ci dans le lexique Harry Potter. Myrddin est Merlin, Harry trouve le journal au moment où Merlin était un adolescent ennuyeux et pas le mage puissant qu'il deviendra plus tard. Même si vous lui avez dit que le journal appartenait à Merlin, il ne vous aurez probablement pas cru, le journal est juste au sujet d'un gamin pleurnichard, la morve au nez et non celui d'un grand mage.

NdT : Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas ! Encore un chapitre… Profitez, cela ne va durer…

Si vous voulez que je reprenne un autre traduction, indiquer le dans les reviews et j'y réfléchirais ^^

A la prochaine,

Thren


End file.
